The Final Mission
by ken08002
Summary: Claire teams up with Leon once again in order to rescue an old friend of theirs. What horror and surprises await them as they are once again forced to deal with Umbrella. Will their partnership ever turn into anything more. Leon&Claire & Steve&Sherry. Gets better as you read on.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Resident Evil all the characters belong to Capcom.

The Final Mission

Chapter 1

Claire Redfield woke up in the middle of the afternoon. She had not gotten any sleep last night over after hearing that Chris was returning from Africa after six long months.

She had spoken to Chris on the phone last night. He said that he would meet her at the airport today at five. He also said that he had a big surprise for her which had gotten her even more worked up to see him.

Claire got out of bed and went to freshen up for the big day. A half hour later she was fully dressed and with her hair tied back in her signature ponytail was off to the airport, of course she kept her blacktail tucked inside her jeans not forgetting her experience with airports.

It took her about an hour to arrive, it would still be about half an hour till Chris's plane would arrive so Claire decided to get some food before he came.

Flight 362 from Kijuju has just arrived.

With that Claire grabbed her sandwich and ran to the gate. She waited impatiently for about ten minutes before she saw the familiar bulky figure that could only belong to Chris.

"Chris"

She ran and jumped into the arms of her dear brother.

"Wow someone's on a lot of caffeine" Chris muttered

"Shut up" said Claire as they broke from their embrace.

"So I heard that you finally got rid of that asshole Wesker, care to fill me in on how you did it."

"Well that's what the surprise I promised you is about."

Claire watched as a familiar looking blond woman walked out behind Chris. At first she didn't recognize her but just like that it stuck her like lightning.

"JILL" she screamed, loud enough for the entire terminal to hear.

"I thought you were dead, how did you manage to get back Claire said while giving Jill the biggest most joyful embrace she had ever given."

"It's a long story;" Jill said,

"We'll have plenty of time to discuss once we get back to home."

Back at Claire and Chris's apartment Chris and Jill told Claire everything that had happened.

How Wesker had captured Jill and forced her to fight Chris, and how he was able to free her and in the end managed to defeat him.

"My God so how did you ever manage to survive that long with Wesker?"

"He actually didn't treat me as cruelly as some of his other test subjects, but either way I'm glad to be out of there."

"I have revealed the location of the facility where I was kept to the US government and they are preparing to send a strike force to exterminate the place as we speak."

"Jill" Claire asked,

"When you were in the facility did you happen to see a girl with blond hair around 22 years old, her name is Sherry Birkin and it is very important that I find her."

"I can't say, after they had finished planting that device in me they immediately sent me to Africa to guard that guy Irving."

"Well can you tell me where the location of the facility is I must see for myself whether or not she is okay"

"Wait a second" said Chris

"I'm not going to let my little sister go to that Hell hole, especially if it hasn't been thoroughly investigated yet"

Claire scoffed at Chris.

"Like you could ever stop me from doing anything."

"I mean it, I don't want you to get yourself hurt, or even get killed over this."

"Chris I'm sure Claire can handle herself just fine said Jill."

"She's been in situations like this before I'm sure she'll be fine. Besides she's got an entire government force to back her up this time you should let her do what she wants, this Sherry seems to mean a lot to her."

"Fine" said Chris

"The force is having a debriefing about the mission in three days at the Pentagon. President Graham is said to be making a personal appearance to boost morale for the troops so don't try to embarrass yourself in front of him ok"

Claire just snarled.

/

A/N

I know it may seem weird for me to re-upload this chapter after such a long time, but I just received a very shortsighted anonymous review from someone, criticizing my style of work. I'm actually inclined to agree with some of what their saying but I would like for them to keep this in mind. This was my very first story on this sight and being the first there are bound to be mistakes and errors early on. I'd appreciate it if people would read the entire story before reviewing because you can never judge a book by its cover. I have made with absolute certainty that my more recent chapters are fully quoted and easy to understand. This review being from an anonymous sender really did piss me off more than help because they judged my entire story after reading just 2 chapters, so I'm starting to question whether I will allow anymore anom reviews, but please if anyone reads this story keep in mind that the first few chapters are going to be limited but it will get better as it proceeds. Thank You, and I will be re-uploading the first few chapters if some people really find it that hard for them to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Resident Evil, if I did I would have made some serious changes Degeneration, but all credit still goes to Capcom

Chapter 2

Claire watched as her plane made its decent into Washington DC. It was quite a hassle for the security to let her on the plane with a loaded gun, but with sufficient documentation and some of the famous Redfield charms they let her onboard.

When she walked out of the terminal she was greeted by government agent.

"You must be Miss Redfield, you and your brothers reputations are well known, it is an honor to have you with us on this mission. My name is Ingrid Hunnigan I will be escorting you to the Pentagon."

"Thank You" replied Claire.

"We should be off the debriefing starts in approximately one hour, so grab your bags and we'll be on our way, the limo is waiting at the front gate." With that they left the airport.

It took about 30 minutes for them to reach the Pentagon. Claire caught up on some much needed sleep during the ride. She never did like sleeping on Airplanes especially after Harvardville. She would have her gun in hand for the entire flight.

"Were here Miss Redfield, please follow me to the debriefing room" said Hunnigan.

When Claire entered she was greeted by none other than president Graham himself.

"Its a pleasure to finally meet you Miss Redfield, ive heard great things about you from Mr Kennedy"

Claire immediately blushed, "Leon was praising me"

She could still remember the helpless rookie cop she had met back at Raccoon.

She still couldnt believe how he was now one of the top agents in the world, but hey she had no complaints.

"So what did Leon say about me" she asked, still with a heavy blush on her face.

"Well he said that the energy and strength you display will make any man question his masculinity"

Claire looked down in despair, "is that what he thinks of me"

"He also said that you were quite the looker, which by the looks of it he was right"

Claire couldnt help by smile to this.

"Are you okay he asked, you seem awfully red"

"Oh its nothing, im fine, now can you tell me about the mission"

"Oh thats right well the operation will commence in three days. The location of the facility is on an island just off the coast of the carribean. The marines will commence a missile attack on the facility at the break of dawn and annihilate the facility on the spot. Your task is to infiltrate the facility along with a three man squad find the vaccine to the T virus and gather as much intel on what remains on the organization as you can before the place goes up in smoke, make sure to exterminate anything that gets in your way"

"Your team is composed of corporal Tim Douglas, private Andrew Myeers and professor Marlene Johnson who has also been trained to use firearms."

"Remember to stay clear of the undead, if you are bitten it will be your duty to either find the vaccine in the facility or pull the trigger on yourself"

"That is all I wish you the best of luck with your mission"

"Thank You Mr President" With that the president made his way out.

"I was wondering what you were doing here" came a voice Claire knew all too well.

"Leon" Claire said as she spun around and came face to face to her old friend.

"Hey gorgeous how've you been" said Leon while brushing a strand of his dark blond hair away from his face.

"Well it's nice to see you too Kennedy, I'm here on a mission"

For a moment they eyed each other from head to toe.

Leon had on a brown leather jacket that with a thin white shirt underneath that showed off his perfectly built body, as if taunting her to rip it right off of him.

Claire had on her white vest and bage colored pants that showed off her curves perfectly, and of course she had the low ponytail that drove him crazy every time he looked at it.

"Well care to fill me in on it over lunch" said Leon as he extended his hand to her.

"It be my pleasure Mr Kennedy" said Claire as she locked arms with him and headed down to the cafateria.

/

A/N- re-upload of the original chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Hey Carol" Leon called out to a waitress who seemed to be in her early fifties

"Hey sweetie" replied the woman.

"You have company today Leon, It's not like you to have a pretty lady over for lunch ever since that whole incident"

"Incident?" Claire thought to herself.

"Don't remind me said Leon, Let me introduce you, Carol this is Claire, were old friends and Claire this is Carol you can call her my work mother."

"It's nice to meet you" said Claire as she greeted the older woman.

"You too dear" said Carol with a friendly smile.

"Can we have a table for two today"

"Sure sweetie right this way"

As they walked to their table Carol whispered something to Leon.

"Don't let this one slip away she looks like a keeper"

Leon just smiled and pulled the chair out for Claire as they arrived at the table.

"What did she mean by incident?" asked Claire as she sat down.

Leon then took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself.

"Well you remember Angela right"

(That slut, yea I remember her), Claire thought to herself

"Did you ever get to go diving" said Claire in the most calm tone she could force herself to make without showing off any of her anger.

"Well after that whole airport situation I actually started going out with her, it went along great at first, she actually came to visit me in here a few times, but as it went on I couldn't help but notice she was hiding something from me. She would always be talking with someone I didn't know on the phone. When I asked her who it was she would just say that it was work but she seemed to be enjoying herself way too much for it to just be work"

"Then one day Carol called me up when I was in the middle of my daily babysitting hour with Ashley. She told me that she saw Angela having lunch with another man behind my back and that they were even feeding each other through their mouths"

Claire continued to listen, no longer trying to hide any of her disgust.

"By the time I got there they had already left and when I went back to my apartment to look for her I found her on my couch with the other man. Needless to say I gave that guy a beating he would never forget, and dumped that whore faster than Barry eating one of Jill home made sandwiches"

Claire couldn't help but smile over what she had just heard.

"So tell me about this mission you're going on"

"Well the BSAA recently got some intel on the location of one of Wesker's facilities. It is said to be holding their most dangerous and most prized bio weapons.

Leon paused for a moment"Is Sherry there?"

"That's what I'm going to find out, if she really is there I'm gonna go in and bust her out before the place goes up into flames"

"Wait what?" said Leon with shock on his face,

"Their gonna risk blowing the place up while you're still inside, what the hell is the president thinking."

"Well their going to send me in with a three man squad to help with the mission, but their only going to try and collect Intel, they don't know about Sherry. I'm gonna have to somehow find her without them noticing."

I'm coming with you, said Leon with a stern look on his face.

"No Leon it's far too dangerous, besides your job is to protect the president's family"

"Screw the job some things are more important, it was my fault that Wesker got a hold of Sherry, this is the least I could do to make it up to her, besides i would never forgive myself if you got hurt over mistake that was originally mine"

Claire blushed over Leon's sudden caring personality.

"I'm going to tell the president that I'm taking my vacation early this year, besides i think that an extra Raccoon survivor on the team can help sooth those three rookies before the mission begins."

"Fine" said Claire, seeing how there was no way she would be able to stop Leon from coming.

"The mission will begin three days."

"Got it" said Leon

Claire just looked into his blue eyes and saw the confidence that was building inside him.

"What are you looking at, you fantasizing about me or something?"

"No I'm just noticing how mature you've gotten since Raccoon."

Leon smiled and stared back at that pretty face of hers.

/

A/N re-upload of original chapter


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Resident Evil or any of the characters in it.

Chapter 4

The room was silent, the motionless wet figure that layed on the ground began to move.

She woke up to the sound of an alarm, with her long wet golden hair still covering her face she could see the red lights that were flashing in front of her.

"This is weird i'm not scheduled for another training session for the next week why would Wesker have released me so early"

Then she heard something over the intercome.

"A Biohazard contamination has been detected all personel evacuate the area immediately.

Sherry turned around to her now broken capsule, it seemed to have been shattered by a a bullet.

She looked around the rest of the room, everything was a mess like it was hit by a missile or something. Then she saw something that made her gasp.

To the far coner were three lickers feasting on what is left of carcuss that belonged to one of the researchers she had known. Its tongues was wrapped around the persons torso gorging on its inards all the while standing in a puddle of blood.

" Oh my God, I gotta get out of here"

Sherry queitly grabbed a her matilda and combat knife from her weapon case and started to move towards the door as slowly as she could. She didnt want to risk fighting those hidous creatures.

As soon as she got to the door, Sherry felt something tighten around her leg. One of the lickers had grabbed a hold of her with its tongue and had started to drag her towards it.

Any normal person would have panicked but after nearly eleven years intense training and experimention by Albert Wesker, Sherry had gotten used to her life being in danger on a daily bases.

"I guess i have no choice but to fight them"

With one swift movement Sherry grabbed the tongue wrapped around her ankle and pulled towards her. The licker came flying through the air and into the clutches of Sherrys left hand.

"You should have though twice before you before you stuck you tongue at me"

With that Sherry grabbed a hold of the lickers face and literally tore the top half of its head off with ease.

The G virus that her father had given her had evolved thorughout the years. Sherry was unique, with the help of Wesker and his researchers they had prevented any type of mutation and had allowed her to gain incredible power and speed that had far outclassed Wesker's own. She also maintained control of the virus, preventing any loss of intellegence unlike her father.

The other lickers started to crawl towards her. One of them roared into the distance while the other one continued to advance towards her.

It shot its tongue out at her trying this time to peirce her through the chest.

Sherry spun around and with one quick movement grabbed her knife and cut the lickers tongue in half. It moaned in pain as Sherry raised her matilda and shot it right through the face.

"One more to go" In almost the blink of an eye Sherry stopped in front of the licker and gave it o a swift kick to the jaw sending it flying thought the concrete wall and into the next room.

"Crap" Sherry said to herself. The licker had crashed into and shattered a capsule containing a first generation tyrant.

" It thought wesker gave up on developing tyrants after that whole mansion incident he told me about, guess I was wrong"

The tyrants eyes opened and started to run towards her with its claw raised in the air.

"This is bad, I havent had any training against BOW's of that caliber before"

The tyrant swung at her. Sherry did backflip and managed to dodge the tyrants claws by mere inches.

She held up her matilda and started shooting at the monster. She let off three shots that hit the tyrant right in the chest but this only managed to stagger it a little.

She continued her firing but the tyrant sudden raged and charged at her with full force knocking her to the ground and the gun out of her hand.

It once again lunged its claw at her but Sherry just managed to roll out of the way before its claw impaled the ground where she had laid.

The tyrants claw was temporarily stuck inside the ground and was trying to pull it out as fast as it can.

"This is my chance" Sherry jumped and delivered a swift and powerful kick to the tyrant that sent him flying and crashing into a bunch of machinery.

"That did the trick" Sherry turned around to look for her gun but in one brief moment the tyrant was up again and started charging at her again.

Before Sherry could notice the tyrant grabbed her by the throught and lifted her in the air.

"Ahhh" Sherry screamed trying to realease the hold. She grabbed her knife and stabbed it into the tyrants arm.

The tyrant staggered a little but continued to apply pressure to its hold and positioned its claw infront of her ready to impale her.

"Claire, Leon i'm sorry" Sherry thought to herself.

Suddenly a shot rang across the room and the Tyrant realeased its hold on Sherry.

"What was that" Sherry thought while gasping for air.

There stood a man with with red hair in a dark overcoat with a killer seven in his hand.

The tyrant had dropped to one knee and clenced its esposed heart.

"Who is that" Sherry thought

The man shot at the tyrant again this time catching him in the face.

The tyrant now hurt and angry charged at the man.

He ran up the wall behind him and did a flip landing right behind the Tyrant.

Displaying reflexes similar to Wesker and herself the man ducked its claw as it swung at him and delivered a swift palm thrust into the tyrants chest sending it to the ground before shooting it in the heart with his killer 7 at close range.

The tyrant roared in pain and became motionless.

"Are you alright" the man said as he extended his hand to her.

"Im fine" Sherry said as she got up. " Who are you and why did you save me"

"Whoa calm down beautiful, my name is Steve Burnside you could say that i was one of Weskers prized posessions and you are."

"Im Sherry Birkin you can say the same for me, Thanks for saving me"

"Steve why are you here, ive never seen you in this facility before"

"We'll talk later we've got bigger problems now" said steve as he raised his gun at the now zombified bodies of the corpses the lickers were feeding on.

Sherry grabbed her matilda and started firing.

So how did you like it. Please dont give me shit for moving away from Leon and Claire or for including steve, i know hes annoying sometimes but hey at least hes not a complete novice like that bitch Angela, anyway please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Leon and Claire finished eating their food and starting walking out of the Diner. They both waved goodbye to Carol, who winked back at Leon when they stepped out of the door.

"So Claire what now? We have three days to kill before the mission starts."

"Well i think im gonna go back to my Hotel room right now, im new around DC so i think im just gonna stay cool until the mission begins."

"Would you like me to show you around tonight, I know this city like the back of my hand" replied Leon.

"Really, are you sure, I dont want to trouble you by just jumping into your life like this" said Claire.

"If you only knew" thought Leon. He would be more than happy to let her be a part of his life.

"Its really no problem, ive got nothing special going on for tonight so why dont I show you around"

"Fine Kennedy, i'll let you show me around. Im sure walking around with a girl like me can really help softhen your image" Claire joked

"Yea compared to you my masculinity is nothing" Leon smiled.

Claire softly punched him in the arm as they continued walking out of the building.

The pentagon was massive if Claire didnt have someone like Leon to guide her she would have gotten lost within the first few seconds. She just continued to follow Leon until they finnally reached the parking lot.

"So Claire is your car nearby" asked Leon.

" No, I actaully had an escort pick me up from the airport" said Claire.

"Well then I guess i'll just give you a ride back to your Hotel then, my cars over there."

Claires eyes widdened, "Is that an Audi R8. How did you manage to afford a car like that" squealed the younger Redfield.

"Well, being the personal bodyguard of the president does have its perks, especially the pay" replied Leon.

Claire just continued staring at the car.

"Hey Redfield are you just gonna stand there all day or are you gonna get in."

Without hesitation Claire got in. Leon started the engine and they were off. It took them no more than five minutes to pull up to Claire's hotel.

"So Claire you up for starting that tour of yours tonight"

"What do you plan on showing me" the brunnette asked.

"Well first we can go have dinner, then I can show around all the monuments and landmarks, they are abosolutely gorgeous at night. Kinda reminds me of you"

"This sound more like a date than a tour to me" said Claire with the biggest grin on her face.

"Who says it can't be" smiled Leon.

Claire's face suddenly turned scarlett.

"I'll pick you up at seven" and with that Leon drove off leaving Claire anxious for the night to come.

////

The minutes seem to pass like seconds as Claire was deciding what she was going to do about tonight, and before she knew it, it was nearly seven.

"Wait get a hold of yourself Claire, this is Leon he's your friend, were just going to be hanging out like old times you dont have to think this hard about somthing like this, but then again he isnt that skinny rookie cop that you once knew"

"Ok he's hot now, and he doesnt have the asian woman or that poco dotted whore around him anymore, but he's still Leon I can't risk what we have just because I think he's good looking, and what if he's not interested in me, but then again he referred to this as a date, does that mean. Oh just stop thinking like this Claire were just gonna have a normal night out as friends thats it"

With that Claire went to get dressed. She slipped on her black jeans jacket, put on her matching shorts, and zipped up her new leather boots before heading out of her room.

When she got down to the lobby she saw Leon waiting for her out in front leaning on the front of his R8."

"So you ready for our night out Redfield"

"So long as your willing to pay for everything" replied the brunnette.

"Then hop in and we'll be on our way"

The two then went off to start their night. They first went to some China bistro located near the capital building.

She was relieved to see that Leon hadn't taken her to anyplace fancy.

"Maybe he still thinks of me as a friend" thought Claire. She was relieved but couldnt help but feel a little disapointed by it.

They finished their food relatively quick. Leon had challenged Claire to an eating contest. Whoever can eat the most eggrolls in two minutes would win.

"You think just because your a guy you can beat Kennedy, if so your terribly mistaken"

"We'll just have to see about that won't we Red"

"Better take it easy on him, don't wanna make him depressed or anything" thought Claire.

In the end Leon had managed to finish four eggrolls while Claire had was already done with her fifth.

"You were close Kennedy, you almost had me there" she lied. Matter of fact is that she could have downed another three without even breaking a sweat.

"Stop showing me sympathy Claire, you and I both know that even Chris couldnt beat you in an eating contest so what chance do I have"

Claire laughed.

When they were done eating they headed for the monuments.

It was a fun time, they would joke around and take pictures of themselves making funny poses and faces in front of the monuments.

In the end they ended up sitting on the steps of the Lincoln memorial while enjoying some ice cream cones they got from the Haagen Daz store.

"This is where I usually come to think" said Leon while staring at the pool of water in front of the Washington monument.

It was quite beuatiful and peaceful, the moonlight shinned down onto the water giving a shiny white glow to it.

"What do you think about when you come here" asked Claire.

" A lot of things. I think of life and all the beauty in it, I think about the future and what I want to do with my life, and most of all I find myself wondering if it will ever end."

"Raccoon city, Umbrella, the Los Illuminados, and even Wesker. Their all gone but yet their dark legacy continues to spread this biohazard nightmare"

"Leon" Claire put her hand on his shoulder.

" I do know one thing though, and that is I must keep fighting to protect those I care about, my parents, all our friends who have survived this far, and most importantly you Claire"

Claire was greatly moved by his words. She never thought she would hear something like that from Leon.

Like they were being controlled the two started leaning closer and closer to each other until they literally felt each others breath on their faces. Claires heart was pumping she closed her eyes and was ready to let it all go when suddenly.

"Leeeeooooon" shouted an annoying voice that was all to familiar to the government agent.

Ashley Graham came running out of nowhere all the while being followed by Lott Thompson who was now serving as her personal bodyguard/boyfriend, (under his father Arks request of course since he decided he wanted some time off from work)

"What are you two doing here" asked Leon, who looked like he was about to shoot Ashley for ruining the moment, and the same for Lott who had failed to restrain her.

"We were just coming back from the movies when Ashley saw you here and literally jumped out of our moving car to see you" explained Lott

"So is this your friend"asked Ashley who was examining Claire with great interest.

"I'am Claire Redfield it nice to meet you" said Claire who was still a little red from what just happened.

"So Leon are you coming to the dance tommorow" asked Lott.

"Dance ?" said Claire who was a bit confused at the moment.

"Yea once a year the President holds a fancy dress party at his mansion home to honor the hard work his employees display" explained Lott.

"So how about it?" asked Ashley.

"I dont know its kind of short notice, and I dont even have a date for tommorow"

"Well you can always ask Claire" said Ashley with a huge grin on her face.

"Claire is a busy woman, she's here to prepare for an important mission not go to parties" explained an agitated Leon.

"Its fine I'll be your date for tommorow Leon"

Leon suddenly had a look of surprise and joy on his face.

"You sure about this Claire I don't want to get you distracted from the mission planning"

"It's fine I dont have to meet the team until the day after tommorow anyway so I'll go with you"

"Its settled then you could come to my place and borrow one of my dresses it will be perfect" squealed Ashley.

"Calm down, you dont want to wake up the entire neighborhood with your voice" said Lott.

"Its time to go" and with that Lott literally flung ashley onto his shoulders and walked back to their car while Ashley waved goodbye from her elevated height.

"They seem really nice, but that Ashley seems a bit hyper though" laughed Claire.

Leon sighed

"Don't remind me, I have to deal with her enough as it is, I think its about time I got you back to the Hotel"

"Yea its getting late" said Claire.

Half an hour later they pulled up to the Hotel lobby.

"I had a really good time with you tonight" said Leon all the while thinking of how much better it would have been if they werent so rudely interrupted.

"Yea me too" said Claire

"I look foward to the party tommorow" and with that Claire leant in and kissed Leon on the cheek before getting out of the car.

"Good night"

Leon blushed for a moment before waving back at her and driving off.

Claire walked back to her room with a smile on her face.

////

I hope everyone liked this chapter, there will be more coming soon, I have a whole bunch of ideas in my head right now. Feel free to review and leave your thoughts on how I can improve the story. Other than that thanks for reading. Btw the R8 is my favorite car lol.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The shots around the room silenced as the last of the zombies lay motionless.

Steve and Sherry both lowered their guns and sighed in relief for just a brief moment.

"Ok now that there no more distractions why don't you start by telling me just who in the hell you are" stated the blonde as she raised her gun to Steve's face.

"Whoa is that anyway to thank someone who just saved your pretty ass" said the redhead as he raised his hands in surrender and formed a slight grin.

"I don't know you tell me"

Sherry has had problems trusting strangers ever since her capture. Since the government agents that Leon had entrusted her to, turned out to be spies that personally delivered her to Wesker, she had developed a serious case of paranoia.

"You don't have to worry about me turning on you, like I said I have as much hatred for Wesker and those viral goons just as much as you do, and as you can already tell I'm special just like you"

"Do you mean that you also have a virus within you" said Sherry with just a hint of surprise in her tone.

"Yea it all started ten years ago, I was being held prisoner on one of Umbrella's island fortresses. The island was attacked by Wesker and the T virus released starting my nightmare. I had managed to escape the hell hole with a fellow prisoner but ended up in another infected base thanks to some cross dressing lunatic."

With that Steve paused for a moment. "Claire, whatever happened to her, Wesker said that she and her brother had managed to escape his grasp. I wonder if she's doing okay"

Steve had to admit that his love confession to her was a bit out of the blue. They had only known each other for what only seemed like a day and he would say something like that.

Steve had thought about it throughout the years whether it was real or just the moment and the feeling that he was about to die that brought it out. In the end he had just concluded it as a crush and nothing more.

"You were saying" said the Sherry who looked a little confused as to why Steve was just staring into space.

"Oh sorry about that, as I was saying, me and the other prisoner were forced to deal with another zombie infested base. We fought our way through and I managed to kill the guy that sent us there, when we were about to escape a giant monster attacked us and ended up being captured."

Sherry continued to listen in awe but all the while scanning the room to see if there were still any undead left.

"Well the monster that had captured me turned out to be some deranged chick who just happened to awaken just when I was about to escape. I think her name was Alexia Ashford"

"Alexia Ashford, why does that name sound so familiar" Sherry thought until she realized that Alexia was her father's work rival. She had heard something about the virus she had created being called the T Veronica virus and that if given the time to mature and stabilize in the host could become one of the most powerful weapons known to man."

"Well she injected me with a virus, and well you can guess what happened next. I mutated and nearly killed my friend until I was able to control myself, but by then I was attacked again and died. Well at least I was dead until Wesker retrieved my body and somehow revived me by using the virus that the woman had injected me with"

"By any chance is the virus you have called the T Veronica virus" asked Sherry.

Steve gave a faint nod

"I see well I think you've proven your point that Umbrella has made your life miserable just like mine" which followed by a faint smile to show her acknowledgement of him.

Sherry then proceeded to her weapon case again to restock on ammo and take a few more side arms with her.

When she turned around she saw Steve's hand reaching out to her, and gently wiped off a little blood that was on the side of her face after her battle with the tyrant.

The cut that the blood had come from had healed. Thanks to her virus Sherry had the ability to heal minor cuts and bruises in a matter of seconds.

Steve continued to look at her. Sherry had grown into a fine young woman now with her once short blond hair now grown out till it reached the middle of her back which suited her body which resembled that of a swimsuit model. Her eyes which were a light blue showed all the emotion and discipline she had gone through all these years.

"You are quite beautiful, you remind me so much of her" uttered Steve.

Sherry had a look of surprise and confusion in her face. She had expected Steve's hand to be cold and rough but instead it was gentle and warm. She began to blush at the sound of his words and felt a tingling sensation form in the pit of her stomach. Sherry started to take a closer look at Steve. He was about six foot, well figured, had a hair style that reminded her all too much of Leon and had light green eyes.

"Well I've told you my end of the story why don't you start telling me yours" asked the redhead.

Sherry broke out of her daze at that point.

"Well it all happened about 11 years ago back in Raccoon city. My parents were both high level researchers for Umbrella. Back then they had hardly any time to spend with me and I was often left alone for long periods of time. I had been told that they were developing a virus known as G. Then it happened all at once. My father was assaulted by the corporation one night because they were trying to steal all of his research and the virus. Out of desperation he injected himself with the virus and turned into a monstrosity."

"It was him that released the T virus throughout the city and caused the whole incident to begin with." As Sherry said these words her fist tightened.

"At that point I had met two fellow survivors and we began to fight our way out of the city, I witnessed terrible things that night, the sound of the undead in nearly every room, being stalked by the T-103 model and my monstrous father. I even saw my mother die right in front of me."

Tears started flowing down Sherry's face.

"In the end me and the two other survivors managed to escape the city after we used an escape route from the lab that my parents worked in"

"I was left in the care of Leon Kennedy one of the survivors that I had met before he was forced to turn me over to government custody, well at least that's what I thought until they brought me to Wesker. Wesker used his resources to re awaken the G virus that my father had infected me with and had been putting me through grueling training and experimentation ever since."

Steve gave a nod. He had received the same treatment from Wesker the moment he was revived.

"Why does the name Leon Kennedy sound so familiar" Steve thought, he could have sworn he heard someone say that name before.

Sherry continued with her story.

"I need to find a way out of here so I can see Leon, and the other survivor named Claire Redfield who had left right after the incident to look for her brother. They are both like family to me."

Steve's mouth suddenly fell open.

"Did you just say Claire Redfield; she was the prisoner that I had escaped the island with."

Before Sherry had anytime react to the sudden news. A voice sounded throughout the room, likely come from the intercom.

"Ah Ms. Birkin, Mr. Burnside it's nice to see you two are getting along."

"What, Who are you" said both Sherry and Steve in unison.

"You can say that I'm a collector of sorts said the voice, my name is Dr Sam Isaacs I work for the Tricell Pharmaceutical company, and is responsible for attacking this facility. You both have something that I want; the viruses inside your bodies hold a great deal of value to our organization and it would be such a waste if they were to die along with you two."

"Did you just say you were with Tricell, I thought Wesker worked with you guys" said Steve.

"Please Wesker was just using that fool Excella to do all of his dirty work. Now that I'm in charge I tend to make far better use of my resources, the first being to capture you two."

"You will never get us" shouted Sherry

"Oh but I've let loose a few of my surprises in the facility" said Isaac with a laugh.

The wall on the other side of the room suddenly collapsed and in came thousands of tiny leech like creatures that started to advance towards the two.

Both Steve and Sherry started firing but there were just too many of them to handle.

"What do we do, there too many of them" said Steve.

"Follow me" shouted Sherry as she jumped nearly 100 feet to the other side of the room and onto an elevated edge, Steve quickly followed.

"You can't escape Uroboros that easily" said Isaac over the intercom.

They both watched as the Aheri surrounded the dead body of the Tyrant they had defeated and brought it back to life.

It quickly jumped on the ledge they were standing on and knocked both of them back down to the floor with two swift blows.

They both quickly got up and started to shoot at the newly formed monstrosity.

"This is bad the bullets aren't working"

"If that's the case then we'll just have to try something else"

Steve suddenly lunged forward and delivered a powerful kick in to the abdomen of the monster only to have his foot sink into his body like it weren't even solid."

"Shit" shouted Steve as the Aheri started making their way up his leg.

"Sherry quickly grabbed her SMG and with great precision shot the Aheri that were on Steve's leg"

"We need to run for it we can't defeat this thing right now we'll need to come with a plan" shouted Sherry.

"Sounds good to me" said Steve.

With that they both jolted out of the room and quickly barricaded the path behind them with a bunch of heavy machinery.

"Maybe that will hold it"

Then came the voice of Isaac

"Do you really think you can escape the grasp of Uroboros that easily"

Sherry gasped as she suddenly saw the Aheri seeping through the barricade and started to form the figure of the tyrant.

"Shit we gotta run" shouted Steve

With that both of them took off into the unknown parts of the facility.

(Hey people sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be Cleon in the next chapter so don't worry people. Anyway please review, I crave feedback on my work, and thanks for reading)


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Claire woke up a little bit around eight in the morning and had gone out to the park near her hotel. Today was be a special occasion for her since she decided to be Leon's date for the president's party tonight. She was currently waiting for Ashley Graham who had said she would lend Claire a dress since Claire had clearly not thought about going to a party when she was packing for her mission.

"Where is she, she told me to meet her hear at around nine, and its already near nine thirty" uttered Claire with a hint of annoyance in her face.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaaire" came a high pitched voice.

Claire turned around to see the young blond running towards her with Lott Thompson trailing not to hard behind.

"I'm glad that you decided to make it" squealed the blond as she gave Claire a mini bear hug.

"I already told you a million times not to run off like that you could get yourself kidnapped again and God knows what Leon would do to me if that ever happened again." Screamed Lott, who was catching up with her.

Ashley laughed

"I'm sorry that were late but there was quite a bit of traffic this morning I hope you didn't wait long"

"It's no big deal" Claire lied.

"So what now?" asked Claire.

"We go and get you a dress so you can look super gorgeous for Leon tonight" stated Ashley which caused Claire to blush slightly.

With that she grabbed her hand and started running off to the nearest shopping center.

9 hours later

Claire was now putting the finishing touches of her makeup. After nearly six hours of looking she had managed to buy a strapless blue silk dress with a line going up the side that exposed her leg (much like Ada's dress in RE4) and matching gloves which went up to her elbows. Ashley had convinced her to wear heels as well. As much as she hated wearing heels she would make an exception since this was a special occasion. She also let her hair down which was sure to get the attention of a lot of people tonight.

Claire had just finished preparing when she heard a knock on her hotel door.

"Just a sec" Shouted Claire as she stepped out her bathroom and walked towards the door.

When the door opened standing there was none other than Leon S Kennedy who was sporting a black tuxedo, matching dress shoes and a bow tie. Claire also noticed he was wearing cologne which added a nice touch to his already handsome figure.

"Wow you look amazing" said Leon as he was gazing up and down at Claire. He had never seen Claire in a dress before or with her hair down. He felt as if he were about to drool until Claire replied.

"You don't look that bad yourself" Even with a Tux on she can still notice his muscular figure underneath, and the cologne he was wearing was working wonders on her nose.

"Shall we" said Leon extending his arm to Claire.

"Lets" said Claire as she hooked her arm around his and made their way towards his R8.

It took about half an hour to get to the presidents mansion. Both Leon and Claire would steal quick glances at each other while the other didn't notice along the way.

The president's mansion looked incredible. There was a large courtyard in the front that had a fountain with statues of the president's family mounted over it. Both Leon and Claire agreed that Ashley's statue looked somewhat like a monkey.

The yard was filled with lush green grass and bush cut outs of animals. When Claire saw the back of the mansion there was a tennis court, a giant swimming pool, and what looked like a golf course that stretched out about several acres.

When they stepped into the mansion they were greeted by a magnificent ball room of European architecture with crystal chandeliers, granite floor tiles and marble statues depicting famous people and events. There was also a grand staircase on the far side that led up to the upper levels of the mansion and a large dance floor in the middle. The place was packed with all types of people that were dressed up in fancy dresses and suits.

"Well how do you like the place" Leon asked.

"It's amazing I don't think I've ever been to a place this fancy in my entire life.

"Leeeeeeoooon, Claaaaaaaiiiire."

Ashley who was sporting a yellow dress had come running towards them and lunged at the two before they could even have a chance to react.

"Wow you two look great" squealed the blond.

"It's nice to see you too Ashley" said Claire trying her best not to look annoyed.

Leon just let out a sigh.

"So where is everyone" asked the government agent.

"Oh their all waiting for us at our table, why don't I take you there right now"

With that Ashley led them to the more exclusive and fancy side of the room that were only for the most important guest where there was a table waiting for them.

Claire recognized Lott who was sitting there ready to scold Ashley for running off again, a younger girl who was sitting next to him that seem to bear a resemblance to him, a man with reddish brown hair that seem to be around the same age as Leon, and a woman that looked an awful lot like herself except for her long shiny blond hair that extended halfway up her back.

"Well look who finally decided to show up" said the older man.

"It's nice to see you too Ark did you and Elza enjoy the Bahamas."

"We sure did, except for the part where Ark almost fainted when he saw a sting ray swim by him in the water" said the blond woman trying to hold back a snicker.

"Hey those things are vicious don't you know that they killed the crocodile hunter"(A/N RIP man)

"Anyway so who's the pretty lady that's accompanying a poor sap like you tonight" said Ark who was eyeing Claire from head to toe.

"Hi I'm Claire Redfield; it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Ark Thompson, this is my girlfriend Elza Walker, and my daughter Lilly it's nice to meet you too"

"So how do you know Leon" asked Elza.

"Well you could say that were old friends, me and Leon have been through a lot in the past"

"Oh, really" said Ark who gave a noticeable wink at them causing both of them to blush.

"So there you are Leon, I was getting worried you wouldn't show up"

In came Ingrid Hunnigan who was wearing a long black dress with her arm hooked onto a man with semi long brown hair that looked of Latin American descent.

"Hey Hunnigan it's nice to see you too" said Leon.

"Who's this with you" everyone asked with curiosity

"Oh this is my boyfriend corporal Carlos Olivera"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all, especially all you lovely senoritas" mouthed Carlos.

Hunnigan let out a small scowl in which Carlos immediately noticed and apologized.

"Why don't we all go dance" suggested Ashley with look of excitement written on her face.

"Do I have to I'm already dead tired from chasing you around all day" said Lott with a look of discomfort on his face.

"Yes you do or I will tell daddy, now come on" with that Ashley forcefully dragged Lott on to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance my lady" said Leon as he picked up Claire's hand and kissed it gently.

"Why I'd love to" said Claire.

With that the two made their way to the dance floor and were soon followed by Ark, Elza, Ingrid, and Carlos.

After about the half an hour of fast dancing the music started to turn into slow dance songs. Both Claire and Leon had to admit that they were pretty good dancers despite their backgrounds.

"So do you want to go sit back down or do you care to slow dance with me" asked Leon.

"I wouldn't mind" said Claire with a gleam of excitement in her voice.

With that the two wrapped their hands around each other and started to slowly waltz, with Claire putting her head onto Leon's shoulder.

"Leon" Claire whispered.

"Hmm what is it" asked the government agent.

"What you said to me last night about how important I am to you did you actually mean it"

"Every word" replied Leon who put on a sincere smile.

Claire looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and saw that there was nothing but truth and passion in them. She felt herself being drawn into them and before she knew it his face was leaning closer to her.

Once again Claire closed her eyes, waiting for the moment she had been yearning for these past few days when she suddenly heard a mature feminine voice call out Leon's name and broke apart from him.

"What in the blue hell are you doing here" said Leon with fury in his eyes.

There standing before them was none other than Angela Miller wearing that same poca dotted dress she had been wearing the last time Claire saw her.

"Oh is that any way to treat an old friend Leon, I mean we did used to go out"

"You are not my friend Angela, nor will you ever be so why don't you do everyone a favor and leave" shouted Leon.

"I don't get you Leon" said Angela while looking at Claire.

"Why would you choose her over me, I'm so much more pretty and more feminine than she is"

"You must be blind; Claire has always been more beautiful than you, and when you say more feminine does that mean being a complete slut who goes around sleeping with ever guy they see"

Angela had gone silent.

"Come on Claire lets go" Leon took her hand and started heading back to their table.

Claire blushed feeling all tingly inside after Leon stood up for her she had never seen him do that for anyone before, but before she knew it she saw Angela charging them from behind with her hand raised as if ready to slap Leon.

Claire immediately pushed Leon to the side and nailed Angela with a swift kick to the chest that sent her flying into the desert table and landing into a giant cake completely destroying it and covering her from head to toe in cream.

Sticky and embarrassed Angela grabbed a pie from the remains of the table and lunged it at Claire. Claire instinctively though ducked out of the way and the pie instead went crashing into the face of Ashley.

Ashley screamed and shouted for security which immediately came and grabbed Angela strapping a pair of handcuffs on her before leading her out the ball room and into a police car. (I guess that's considered assault)

Lott helped Ashley to the washroom to clean up while everyone else at the table were either cheering or trying their best to hold back a laugh.

///

The party continued relatively well, Ashley and Lott returned from the Washroom with her face clean about twenty minutes after the incident. They had relatively large grins on their faces, which caused everyone to wonder if cleaning her face was all they did. The other couples had continued to dance while Leon had led Claire out onto a balcony overlooking the massive courtyard.

"That was great what you did back there" said Leon with a smile.

"Well you can thank Chris for that, I saw him do that to a bully when we were younger except the guy landed in a pile of garbage instead"

Leon laughed and brushed a strand of loose hair out of Claire's face. She was once again captured by his blue eyes which seemed even more radiant with the moonlight shining down upon them.

"You look so beautiful tonight why don't you let your hair down more often" asked Leon.

"I never had a reason to" said Claire silently while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well maybe I can give you one"

With that Leon closed the remaining space between them and captured her in a passionate kiss. Claire felt butterflies in her stomach as she continued to feel his soft lips and intake his minty breath. Niether of them knew how long it lasted but eventually let go to cath their breaths.

"Is that enough convincing" asked Leon with a huge smile on his face.

"Not even close" said Claire before immediately capturing his lips with hers once more.

Tonight would be a night that neither of them would ever forget.

(A/N Hey everyone thanks for reading I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter I put quite some time into it. Sorry there wasn't much action this chapter but there will be in the next one so don't worry. Anyway please review it keeps me motivated to continue this story and special thanks to Hobohunter who gave me the idea of the Steve and Sherry pairing in the previous chapters with her great stories)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Claire woke up with the sun shining on her face. She recalled the events from the night before. It was perhaps the most amazing night of her life. She had fun, met some wonderful new people and was able to publicly humiliate that slut Angela and in some ways Ashley as well who just happen to be in the line of fire. But most important of all she had finally gotten together with the government agent.

(_Flashback_)

After their make out session under the moonlight they went back in to the ball room to greet everyone. All the guys of course had teased Leon to no end and jokingly questioned Claire's choice of men. Both had laughed in return before hitting the dance floor for one last time. Before long the night had ended and Leon drove Claire back to her hotel. This time however he had wanted to personally escort her back up to her room.

"So Claire did you have fun tonight"

"The most fun I've had in years" answered Claire while stroking his dirty blond hair.

Leon smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow when we meet up with the team." With that Leon turned around and started down the hall, until Claire's hand grabbed the back of his.

He turned around with a somewhat confused look on his face before Claire threw herself onto him and kissed him hard and passionately. It took about a minute when they finally broke off.

"Wow what was that for" asked Leon.

"Leon can you answer a question for me" asked Claire.

"Sure what is it"

"How long does it take you to get up and prepare in the morning"

"I would say about forty five minutes maybe an hour tops, it takes me a while to get out of bed, why" Leon asked still with a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Well since were meeting the team at noon that means that we still have 11 hours of playtime." Said Claire before kissing him again and leading him into her room.

"Claire are you sure about this" whispered Leon in between kisses.

"I'm positive" said Claire while working on the buttons of his dress shirt and slipping it off to reveal his perfectly toned chest.

"But Chris would kill me for screwing his precious little sister" stated Leon with anticipation but also just a bit of fear because he knew the older Redfield could very well hunt him down and murder him in his sleep.

"Don't worry about it I have Jill on my side, did I tell you how badly she kicked his ass back in Africa" said Claire with a laugh.

"No you didn't" said Leon while slowly kissing her down her neck before sliding off her dress to reveal a set of dark Victoria's Secret lingerie which suited her curves perfectly.

"Well uh I'm just uh gonna have to tell you in the uh morning" said Claire who was having a hard time controlling her words from the pleasure she was feeling.

Leon just laid her on the bed and started kissing her lower and lower, all the while removing the remainder of their clothing. He made sure to remove her undergarments with his mouth which turned her on even more. He then started to gently trace his hands up and down her legs. He made her slightly moan from the pleasure before heading back up and kissing her again. Claire encircled her arms around him making sure her wouldn't dare stray away from her.

The rest of the night was like magic. The way the bodies felt against each other. The warmth and the passion they shared threatening to overwhelm them with every touch. Both wondered why it had taken them this long to realize their feelings for each other, but concluded that it was better late than never. After about three hours of passionate love making they finally settled down and went to sleep in each other's embrace.

(_Present time_)

Claire shifted around the bed and looked at the sleeping figure of Leon. She gently started to kiss his face and gradually made her way down his chest. Leon of course awoke after the first few kisses.

"Good morning beautiful" he said while stroking a strand of red hair out of her face.

"Hey" said Claire who was once again looking into his deep blue eyes.

"It's time to get up we only have a few hours before we need to meet the team" said Claire who slowly got out of bed.

"Do we have to" groaned Leon who was sounding like a little kid not wanting to go to school.

"Yes we do" said Claire pulling the blanket off of him, making him groan again.

Claire then stood in front of him making sure to reveal her fully naked body.

"Fine I guess I'll just have to shower all by myself" said Claire as she slowly turned around and headed for the bathroom.

Leon of course immediately got out and ran towards the bathroom before she closed the door.

"Well I don't want you to be in there all alone you could get hurt." said Leon with a massive grin on his face.

Claire just laughed. "You are so cheesy Kennedy, it's a wonder how women even put up with you"

"I'm just way too cute to ignore that's why"

Claire just laughed again before pulling him into the shower with her.

////

(A/N The lab the Steve and Sherry are in is enormous. Try picturing it as the size of the Birkin laboratory, Rockfort Island and Arctic facility all combined.)

Steve and Sherry continued down the dark corridors of the lab. They had managed to lose the Uroboros tyrant a while back due to the superior running speed their viruses granted them.

"We need to find a place to hide out for a while and regroup" stated Steve.

Sherry agreed and the two eventually came across a small lounge down a long corridor.

The corridor unfortunately was blocked by a bunch of the undead.

Not wanting to alert the tyrant that was pursuing them with noise they decided not to use firearms to take care of them.

"You think you can handle all of them without any guns beautiful" said Steve with a cocky grin on his face.

"I'm gonna make you eat those words." said Sherry. She quickly examined the area and counted about twenty zombies blocking their path. She then rushed forward and before Steve could even register what just happened in his mind, all the zombies were on the floor with either their faces kicked in or their necks broken.

Steve's jaw dropped slightly. "I could do that too you know"

"Yea I'm sure you can" Sherry said with a smile before walking into the lounge with Steve following behind.

They room was small and simple. There was a small couch to the side, a vending machine in the middle and a cabinet which was filled with guns and ammunition that the guards would normally use. The light in the room was low but it was enough for both of them to see.

"Looks like it's our lucky day" said the blond as she broke the vending machine opening and started to gather some much needed food.

"Yea if you define lucky as being chased by some psychopath's monster who wants to capture and use you for his own personal gains." said Steve.

"Shut up you know what I mean" said Sherry before tossing Steve some food.

They both quickly devoured what they had, though it was junk food it was better than nothing.

"So tell me how you know Claire" asked Sherry.

"Well like I said before I escaped the island with her. She was really kind to me and we helped each other in any way we can. Though I did hurt her when I mutated."

(A/N Seriously that fight against Steve in the original game was ridiculous if you didn't have a fully mixed herb or first aid spray you would be screwed)

"In the end Wesker told me that she had managed to escape along with her brother after the incident. I also kind of said something to her that I regret doing but I rather not mention it."

"Really, what did you say" asked Sherry with curiosity.

"It's nothing important" said Steve trying to change the subject.

"Come on Claire is like a second mother to me, I'd like to know what happened to her, Pleeeaaaase" asked Sherry with a smile.

Steve just couldn't resist that cute face of hers any longer. "Fine you win, I kind of told her that I loved her"

Sherry's eyes widened, "You were in love with her" she said with rage in her voice.

"Whoa relax Sherry; it was just all in the moment. I was about to die and my judgment was clouded. I kind of regret saying it, I must have made her feel so guilty afterward" said Steve while looking down at the floor.

"Way to go smartass" said Sherry her anger not yet disappearing.

"Wait a second why are you grilling me so hard all of a sudden" said a confused Steve.

"I just think that was a really dumb thing to do that's all" Sherry stated while looking away.

"Oh I get it your jealous"

Sherry's face suddenly turned red and her blush deepened as Steve came in and wrapped his arms around her.

"Excuse me" said Sherry with a surprised voice.

"Don't worry me and Claire were never really anything serious, so I'm as free as a bird" said Steve with a grin.

"You men are all the same" said Sherry while removing his arms from her.

Steve just laughed, while Sherry made her way towards the couch

"I'm gonna get some shut eye okay keep watch over the door for me will you"

Steve nodded and after a few minutes Sherry was asleep.

About an hour later Steve was still on watch. He looked over at Sherry who was sleeping soundly on the couch, and noticed her shiver a little. He quietly made his way over to her sat down on the couch and gently placed his jacket on her. Before he could move however Sherry threw an arm around him and gently laid her head on his shoulder.

With the door barricaded and knowing better than to wake up a sleeping girl Steve just relaxed against her and soon enough he was asleep as well.

Things were going peacefully until a loud roar woke both of them up. The Uroboros tyrant had caught up with them.

They both immediately sprung into action and started loading their guns and procuring more ammunition for the battle ahead.

Before they knew it the tyrant had broken into the lounge and was ready to attack them. They started shooting but once again the monsters new slimy body just absorbed their shots with little effort.

"Persistent fellow isn't he" said Steve

"We can't fight him, this room is way too small and we don't have the proper weapons to fight him" shouted Sherry with concern in her voice.

"Well would you rather just give up and let him capture us" shouted Steve.

The tyrant then lunged forward at them. They both quickly dogged its attack and made their way back outside to the corridors with the monster in hot pursuit.

"We can't just keep funning like this" exclaimed Steve.

"Well what do you suggest we do, we can't do anything to hurt it"

"I have an idea but you have to be ready for my signal alright"

Sherry nodded and they both stopped running.

Steve then charged the monster head on with his knife in hand. Matching his movements the Uroboros tyrant went up to him and grabbed him by the throat.

Steve began to gasp for air, he didn't think that it would be so fast. The Aheri on the monsters body was starting to engulf him as sherry just stood there watching and feeling helpless.

Steve however had other plans. With a last ditch effort Steve raised his knife and made a gash on his arm. Spilling some of his blood onto the monster, and in an instant it caught on fire.

It released its hold on Steve who landed hard on the floor.

Sherry stood there in awe. Was this an ability of Steve's virus?

Steve stood back up and released more blood onto the monster. It roared in pain as the flames grew and eventually enough of the Aheri was burned off to expose the creature's core.

"Sherry now, attack it, I can't keep this much for much longer"

Sherry nodded and immediately lunged forward at the monster with her knife, stabbing its core with great strength and agility. In a matter of moments the body of the tyrant was lifeless and the remaining Aheri was burnt off.

"And stay dead this time" said Steve before dropping onto one knee on the floor.

Sherry quickly made her way to him. "Steve are you ok, I never knew you had such a powerful ability"

"Well I guess you can say it's one of the perks for having this virus inside of me, I can ignite my blood at my own will, but when I do it takes a lot out of me so I try to use it as little as I can." He stated with a laugh.

Sherry looked at the gash on his arm. It was still bleeding. Here let me help you with that.

Steve thought she was going to take out a bandage and wrap but instead she did the opposite. Sherry made a quick incision on her finger and slowly let her own blood drip onto his wound. After a minute of dripping his wound had completely healed.

"Whoa how did you do that" asked Steve.

"Your not the only one with a virus inside of you remember. My virus allows me to quickly heal wounds that I receive. It takes a bit longer when I use it on someone else but at least I stopped your bleeding."

"Thanks a lot, but it will still take me a little while to recover from using my blood though. Wesker told me that I would need to wait at least fifthteen years before I could fully master my virus. Using this technique back there has made me temporarily weaker."

"Then I guess we should slow things down, since we don't have that thing to worry about anymore" said Sherry.

"Yea, but we should still keep moving we don't know what else is in this facility and I rather not stay and find out."

Sherry agreed, and they both continued deeper into the lab.

(A/N. Hey people I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yea it's been a while since I've updated, College Chemistry is such a pain. I actually just finished playing Darkside Chronicles and I have to admit I enjoyed it. I was hoping for a bit more Cleon but I did like how they made Claire jealous and untrusting of Ada in the Raccoon scenario. Please review and give me your thoughts on how well I described the action scenes. BTW I could have gone into more detail on the whole sex part in the beginning but since this is not rated M I didn't want to push my luck. Anyway please review. XD)


	9. Author's Note

This is to all of my readers.

Ok recently after I posted my latest chapter last week some idiot known simply as HTML decided to post an extremely offensive review, listing things that they thought were bad about my story ( in great detail I might add). I'd just like to say that you can just go rot in hell for all I care. I'am not gonna let some random retarded moron, who btw doesn't even have a story of their own insult my work and fellow Cleon fans. It really just proves that you have no life if you read a story just to insult it. If you don't like the pairing in the story its simple don't read it. I put this story up for people's amusement and I will not tolerate any flaming, unless it's helpful constructive criticism. I just wanted to let all my readers know that despite what this asshole says I will not stop writing this story.

_Sincerely _

_Ken08002_


	10. Chapter 9

I Do not own anything.

Chapter 9

Leon and Claire both walked down towards the mission briefing room where their teammates awaited them. They had already had breakfast at Carols and it was safe to assume that they both had they fair share of exercise that morning.

"So are you ready to meet the team" said Claire as she was wrapped her arms around Leon's.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna be, I just hope these rookies don't slow us down" said Leon as he gave her one of his adorable grins.

"Need I remind you that you were once a rookie too" Claire said in a teasing manner.

"That was a long time ago, why must you always rub it in"

"Cause its fun, and you will always be that cute innocent guy I met back in Raccoon" Claire said as she kissed him on the cheek.

When they arrived they saw three people waiting for them. One was a man who looked like he was in his mid thirty's with long red hair that was tied back in a ponytail, the next was a guy in his late twenty's with short blond hair and was wearing shades as he sat by the window. The last was a woman also in her early thirty's. She had long curly dark hair and glasses and seemed to be wearing a lab coat of some sort.

The red head guy stood up and immediately offered out his hand.

"Hi my name is Andrew I'm the technical expert of the team; you must be the famous Leon S Kennedy and Claire Redfield"

"You've heard of us I see, we don't really consider ourselves famous though" said Claire in a sort of embarrassed tone.

"Are you kidding, you two are practically legends around here, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, especially you Ms Redfield" He then picked up Claire's hand and kissed it lightly.

"Maybe after all of this is over me and you can go out for a drink or" Andrew never got to finish as Leon grabbed him by the neck and easily lifted him off the ground with one hand.

"This is not all fun and games you idiot, if you screw up even once don't think I won't hesitate to kill you in an instant" said Leon with his temper still flaring.

Claire was blushing at the statement. She knew for a fact that Leon now had plenty of reasons for killing him other than just screwing up the mission.

"Whoa calm down man I was only kidding" said Andrew as Leon put him down and while gasped for breath.

"My name is Tim I'm the most experienced out of us three when it comes to combat training, so I hope I can be of some help to you" said the blond man.

"And I'm Marlene, I will be the field medic and sample collector during the mission" said the woman with a smile.

"Well since all the introductions are clear why don't we get started" said Claire.

"Hold on just one sec" said a voice that had just entered the room.

Both Claire and Leon irked for a moment before realizing it was president Graham.

" There is one more person that's coming along with you, even though her past is kind of shady she has had an equal amount of experience concerning bio weapons. I'm pretty sure she will be of help to you"

The next thing they knew an asian woman wearing a long red coat and heels walked into the room. Both Leon and Claire's jaws fell to the ground when they realized who it was.

"It's been a long time Leon" she said with a wink.

Leon just stood there shocked, while you can literally sense the anger radiating off Claire.

"Ada what the hell are you doing here, I thought you worked for Wesker" Leon said

"Well I've changed Leon, I no longer work for Wesker or anyone involved with him, I've broken things off with his organization long before his death"

"Ok so why the hell are you here" Claire asked in the harshest voice possible.

"I've decided that after all the harm I've done in the past it was time to start a new leaf you know, and what better than to start by helping you handsome" said Ada seductively as she put a hand on Leon's shoulder, which immediately drew Claire's attention as she went over and shoved it off.

" And just why the Hell should we trust you, you've screwed me over more times that I can count in the past, what makes this time different" said Leon.

"We have already had a background check with Ms Wong, she is no longer associated with Wesker or has anything to do with his organization, I believe it is in everyone's best interest to have an operative as skilled as her on your side" said the president.

" How can you say this mister president, me and Claire have both witnessed the types of things she is capable of, or have you forgotten that it was her fault that Wesker got his hands on the plaga sample which was the catalyst for all that transpired in Africa" Leon said with anger written all over his face.

"I never gave the sample to Wesker, I actually switched it for something else before I actually handed it to him, God knows how he actually acquired a sample after he figured out mines was a fake, but believe me I wasn't the one who gave him it. Me and you both know the vast amount of resources that were at Wesker's disposal Leon. It shouldn't surprise you that he found another way to get another plaga sample from the village after we left."

Leon thought for a moment, he remembered the large amounts of plaga that were still buried underneath Salazar's castle, as much as he hated to admit it Wesker could have simply sent someone else down there to retrieve another sample for him, and with the resources he had with Tri Cell he could have easily developed a master plaga sample without the help of the now deceased Louis Sera.

"Look Leon I know we had a shaky past but I'm a changed woman now. I know that it will take some time for you to take it in so I'll just leave it at that" said Ada as she flashed him a smile.

"I'll let you get started then" said the president as he exited the room.

"Fine then lets begin" said Claire who was still giving Ada a death glare.

"Our mission is to infiltrate one of Wesker's facility's. We are to gather as much information as possible and try and retrieve not only the vaccine for the T Virus but try and gather samples of any other viruses that can be obtained in order to create more vaccines in the future. You must remember that while collecting the viruses it is imperative that you proceed with extra caution, if even a single vile of it escapes into the ventilation or water system were gonna have a full scale Biohazard on our hands if that place isn't infected already. You will each be given an extraction case for the viruses, each equipped with a cooling system to subdue the viruse while in containment." said both Claire and Leon.

"Remember to proceed with extreme caution; we don't know what is in the facility even though Wesker is dead expect BOW's while proceeding, knowing Wesker he'll probably have Hell itself stored in there. We have approximately twenty four hours to rendezvous at the extraction point on the beach after we have landed, after which the US military will proceed to launch a large scale missile attack to wipe out the facility and everything in it. It is imperative that everyone makes it back to the chopper in time or your history"

Andrew then extended his hand for a question. "By the looks of it the facility seems to extend down towards the ocean floor so I'm guessing this facility is fairly large. Do you think we will be able to cover that much ground in time"

"There is no need to cover the entire facility, once you have completed the mission we make a break for the extraction point." said Claire who was trying to reassure him that they would not be caught up in the military strike.

"But what if we do actually encounter BOW's" said Marlene who looked a bit tense at the moment.

"Shoot them in the head, that is the best way to put down a BOW, if they were to continue to attack you afterwards you could either try and hit them in the same spot again ore make a run for it, although the best piece of advice I can offer you is to avoid them at all cost, we don't know what new weapons Wesker has stored in there and there is still a lot we don't have data on"

"Are there anymore questions" asked Claire.

The room remained silent.

"Good we'll see you all at the extraction point of the chopper tomorrow morning, remember to get some rest and tell your loved ones where you are headed for you might not see them again if your not careful."

This made the three rookies swallow hard, while Ada just sat there with a grin on her face.

With that everyone exited the briefing room.

"Well what do we do now Leon"

I don't know I'm still trying to take in this whole Ada situation" said Leon as he rubbed his forehead.

"Why don't we go out for dinner tonight to take your mind off of things, my treat" said Claire

"And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I let you pay, you can forget it Red, you will never convince me of it" Leon said while giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Oh so were together now huh" Claire said as she started kissing him back.

"Well after last night I really don't see anything against it" Leon said with a grin.

"You are just damn lucky you're so cute otherwise I would have you on an ambulance within seconds" said Claire as she continued to make out with him.

After about five minutes of intense lip locking they broke off.

"I'm gonna run to the men's room real quick why don't you meet me outside in the parking lot while I'm there"

"Ok don't be long Kennedy" with that he went off and Claire made her way towards the parking lot.

Unfortunately for her she was met with the very object of her scorn that day when she met Ada halfway there.

"So you and Leon are together now ha, I don't blame you he has come a long way since Raccoon, I bet women swoon over him constantly"

" Stay the hell away from me, and stay the hell away from Leon, I don't know why the president would ever even consider putting you on this mission, but you better not try anything funny"

" Ahh is the great and powerful Claire Redfield jealous that she has some competition for little Leon Kennedy" said Ada with an evil smile on her face.

Claire's anger continued to grow and was trying hard not to knock her teeth out right there.

" Just know this, I don't trust you and nor does Leon, the moment you try anything strange I will be more than happy to put a bullet in your head"

Ada gave a slight giggle at this.

"We'll see Redfield, we'll see"

With that she walked off, Claire continued to glare at her retreating form for a few more seconds before making her way towards Leon's car.

When Ada was a fair distance away she received a transmission from her mobile device (A/N I don't know what the device is called but it's the same one she used in RE4)

On the screen was shadowy looking man.

" Ada have you been able to procure a spot on Kennedy's and Redfield's team"

" Yes I was able to bypass their background check. They mostly checked my past relations with Wesker so it wasn't hard"

"Good, and what about Kennedy and Redfield?"

"Redfield suspects something, she doesn't seem to be letting her guard down when it comes to me. She seems to scorn me with every ounce of her being, I guess she thinks I'm gonna steal Kennedy from her or something. Leon seems to have problems trusting me as well due to our past encounters, but other than that the other three seem like amateurs so we have nothing to worry about"

" Do not let your guard down, remember your mission is to extract the two subjects containing the G and T-Veronica viruses. They are the only two samples left in the world and our agency cannot afford to let Isaacs and Tricell get their hands on those two or all would be lost, I will not tolerate failure."

"I understand that Isaacs is already within the facility. If all goes according to plan I will just eliminate him and save us the trouble of him interfering in the future. I'll also find a way to distance myself away from Leon and Claire as soon as we arrive tomorrow, that should keep them off our backs. It shouldn't be a hard task considering how huge the place is"

" Alright, I'll be sending Jake Chang with your equipment tomorrow, he will rendezvous with you once you've lost Kennedy and Redfield inside the facility. You two should work well considering how close you've gotten over the past few months, remember your mission is to retrieve the subjects, but if you do happen to come across Isaacs forget everything else and kill him on the spot, with him gone Ticell would collapse for sure."

"I understand sir, and make sure Chang brings along my Grapple gun along with him tomorrow, that baby has saved my hide in more ways than one"

"Failure is not an option, we must do all we can to make sure the viruses do not fall back into the hands of Tricell"

"I won't fail you Trent" with that Ada shut off her hand held and continued towards her car.

"This should be very interesting indeed"

////

(A/N, Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in ages, it's just been a mixture of College, homework and laziness for me. And if you've read the novels you would know who Trent is, he plays a significant role towards Wesker so look him up and you'll see. I'll try and have the next chapter up soon so don't give up on me yet. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. I'm aiming for at least thirty five reviews so please don't hesitate to do so. )


	11. Chapter 10

I Do Not Own Resident Evil 

The sound of the chopper roaring was heard throughout the distance. Leon was gazing out into the ocean as they continue to get closer to their mark. Claire had continued to direct her death glare at the Asian woman sitting across from her throughout the flight while the rest of the team sat there silent knowing not to question her about what she was doing. Ada on the other hand was silently smirking at how she was able to make the mighty Claire Redfield lose control of her emotions.

"We should be there in about thirty minutes" said Ark who was piloting the helicopter and began to pick up more speed.

"Our weapons and gear are all in the trunk towards the side we should all stock up on whatever we need before we arrive, but remember not to bring too much because mobility is key, sometimes ones speed is the key to survival" said Leon as he was instructing Andrew, Tim and Marlene. He felt no need to say anything to Claire or Ada as he was certain they both knew the circumstances.

Leon popped open the trunk and immediately pulled out his trusty silver Kendo handgun, stuffed about three magazines into his pocket he then took out his riot shotgun specifically modified make it a more stable shot and strapped it onto his back. He finished off with his personal favorite the Handcannon he had gotten from the merchant back in Spain, with spare ammo that was so graciously provided by Hunnigan after she worked out a few strings to convince Carlos of letting Leon borrow some of his ammo stash at the military base. While Chris and Jill had managed to get them to postpone the destruction of the base for another six hours seeing how Jill had personally described how enormous the facility was to the president's face.

Claire took out her specially made Samurai edge which was designed with a special white and silver motif and had the name Redfield engraved on the handle. She also took her grenade launcher and loaded it with 10 flame rounds, taking an extra 10 frost rounds and stuffed it into her pack. She finished by taking her TMP and taking about five magazines for that and her samurai edge.

The rest of the team had gotten the standard issue SMG's, each with about three magazines to spare, except for Andrew who had insisted on bringing a oversized rocket launcher despite Leon's warning.

Ada on the other hand kept it simple and took just had just her Blacktail handgun with no extra clips of ammunition.

"What are you up to" questioned Claire.

"Leon said not to bring too much equipment but your hardly bringing anything with you at all, are you that confident in your skills that you don't even need any spare ammo"

"Don't worry honey I'm sure Leon will give me a helping hand if I need it" she said with a wink at the government agent.

Leon had to restrain Claire from jumping onto Ada and ripping her eyes out. He could see how red she was and slowly soothed her by rubbing her back until she was calm. Never in his life had he seen Claire so angry and noted to himself to never be on the receiving end of one of her tantrums.

"We will be landing shortly, do you all have everything that you need" asked Ark as the facility came into view.

Everyone nodded as he began to lower the helicopter. They landed on the beach a few minutes later all the while blowing sand in every direction as the helicopter propelled. Each member grabbed their cooling sample cases and exited with Leon heading out last. Before he could go however Ark reached out and grabbed him by the arm.

"What's wrong Ark you seem a bit worried"

"I know I'm usually not this paranoid but I'm gonna have to agree with Claire this time, there's something about Ada that I just don't trust she seems to be hiding something."

"Tell me something I don't know that woman is full of mysteries"

"I'm serious Leon watch your back out there today and take this just in case" said Ark as handed him a small satellite radio. If you get into any type of trouble today remember that I'm just a quick call away, I'll assemble the team and be here faster than you can say Mila Jovovich is hideous." Leon laughed at his remark.

"Thanks Ark I really appreciate it, when I come back I'll buy you and the guys a beer."

With that Leon hurried off after the team. They continued to scour the beach, keeping their eyes peeled in case any BOW's showed up. Both Leon and Claire stayed close to Ada in order to keep a close eye on her, both knowing full well that if she decided to act out it would be more of a threat than any zombie. After about twenty minutes the group managed to find a small iron door leading underground. It looked pretty flimsy so they decided to open it with a small charge near the handle of the door. Strong enough to blow through the lock and not loud enough to alert anyone or in their case anything that might be lurking in there to their position.

"Were in, now we just need to get to the lab to recover any virus samples that they have remaining, remember stay close we don't want anyone straying away from the group if not necessary." They slowly moved forward into the darkness of the unknown facility with flashlights attached to their guns. Little did they know something was watching them, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Ada on the other hand was also waiting for her opportunity. She needed to get away from the group in order to meet up with Chang.

"What are you up to Ada you seem to be awfully weary right now"

"Whatever do you mean Leon I'm just keeping an eye out just like everyone else is" said Ada as she continued to survey the area. Before Leon could respond a bloodthirsty screech was heard throughout the hall.

"What the fuck was that" said a horrified Marlene as she raised her weapon towards the area where the sound was heard.

"Stay back you guys, Claire your with me" said Leon as both he and Claire raised their handguns and slowly approached the area.

"What do you suppose it is Leon?"

"I don't know but I rather go find and exterminate it before it does the same to us, let me go in first I'll give you the sign if it's clear" said Leon. He continued forward until he reached the corner, he immediately spotted something.

It was a researcher well what was left of him anyway, his body was decaying and half eaten, Leon had to cover his nose to try and hold back the smell. He was about to turn back when he suddenly noticed a pair of bright yellow eyes right next to him. In a split second Leon instinctively ducked out of the way before his head was taken off by a giant green claw.

"Shit" shouted Leon as he back flipped out of the way and back towards Claire.

"Hunters, I count three of them" Leon beckoned towards the reptilian monstrosities as they ran near them.

"Here we go" Both raised their guns and started firing.

In perfect unison both Leon and Claire picked off one of the hunters with ease as they scored two perfect shots in its head. Another one jumped up and went for its headhunting technique but Claire was too quick. She quickly reached back for her grenade launcher and let out a burst round onto the creature, instantly killing it and setting its corpse on fire which illuminated part of the room.

With his vision no longer impaired by the darkness Leon shot the last hunter in the chest sending it to the ground before walking up to it with his riot gun in hand. The hunter let out a desperate call for help before Leon pulled the trigger blowing its upper half to pieces.

"Crap I was too late, it called for the rest of its mates to come and help, we need to get back to the group so we can hold them off"

Both Leon and Claire quickly ran back to join their comrades, all the while hearing the pounding footsteps of the fast approaching mob of hunters behind them.

"Andrew, Tim, Marlene, Ada get ready" they shouted down the hall.

The four other members quickly reached for their weapons and started to fire into the mob as soon as Leon and Claire were out of their range. Although Ada's veteran skills managed to take down two of them with head shots the other three were having difficulty and only managed to hit the creature's torsos which only staggered them for a short amount of time before they would continue charging. They counted six more creatures in total, before Leon and Claire raised their guns and started shooting again, this time taking out another three before they were within the hunters striking range. One of them jumped towards Andrew and tried to take his head off. Andrew In a panic released the rest of his machine gun magazine onto the creature before it fell limp to the ground. Another went for Claire next intending to impale her with its claw. Claire slipped of the way and managed to land a kick on it with the heel of her boot temporarily dazing the creature before pulling out her samurai edge and sending three more rounds into its face. Both Tim and Marlene had managed to take down another one at the expense of wasting another clip out of each of their sub machineguns. The last one charged towards Claire from behind with bloodlust as it raised its claw towards her. Before it could do so Leon quickly pulled out his knife and threw it in a circular motion stabbing the hunter in the throat and watched as it screamed in pain before falling limp on the ground.

"Thanks Leon I owe you one" said Claire as she went towards him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Is everyone ok" asked Leon as he glanced over at the group.

"I think so, might have nightmares for the rest of my life but other than that we came out unfazed" said Andrew.

"What were those things" asked Marlene

"Their hunters one of umbrella's more unique experiments to say the least" answered Claire.

"We should continue on with the mission" said Tim as he ejected his empty machine gun clip and replaced it with another.

"Wait where's Ada" questioned Claire.

Everyone in the hall surveyed the room and noticed the woman was gone.

"Shit I should have known" said Leon as he put his hand to his forehead in frustration.

"She was just here a minute ago do you think that something had gotten her" said Marlene.

"No that's the last thing you should expect when that bitch disappears, she has more lives than a damn cat" muttered Claire in frustration. She looked back at Leon who gave her a look of acknowledgement.

"We go on without her if you see her consider her a hostile and don't hesitate to shoot her or you just might be shot yourself" said Leon.

"Lets continue on we should be getting close to the first checkpoint that was labeled on the plans Jill provided us with" said Claire

"Yes maam"

From an unseen elevated platform Ada watched as they continued on without her. She pulled out her PDA and a handsome Asian man who was in his mid thirties appeared on the screen.

"I've slipped away from the group have you managed to decipher the blueprint of the building plans I stole the other day."

"Yes I'm sending you a digital copy of it right now meet me at the designated location now I have your gear, and don't be reckless we don't exactly know what Wesker had stored in this facility" said Chang.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of myself. We'll track down Issacs when rendezvous with each other"

/

"So it seems that we have some more company the American government sure seems to catch onto things quickly, and that nuisance Trent thinks he can ruin my plans by sending Ms Wong and agent Chang to kill me, oh I have much more in store for them" said Issacs

"But for now why don't I show Ms Birkin a blast from her past"

/

After about an hour of walking Steve and Sherry had finally reached the end of the narrow corridors that had hindered them so much during their battle with the tyrant. They were now in view of a Gondola that would lead them to the upper levels of the facility.

"Looks like this is our ticket out of here, good thing the power was never lost in the lower levels or else we would have had to find another way to power this thing" said Sherry.

She continued to support Steve who was still a bit weak from having lost so much blood in their last battle. When they had gotten inside of the Gondola they were greeted by four zombies of whom Sherry quickly disposed of with relative ease after she had set Steve down. Fortunately for her the key for their transport was found in the pockets of one of the corpses.

"Poor bastards must have been trying to escape, something must have gotten to them before they managed to use this" said Sherry as she dangled the key with her hand.

"We should get going" with that she started up the gondola and it started moving up at a slow steady pace.

"Raaaaaheeheeheee" sounded Steve as he coughed rather loudly. A bit of blood covering his hand. Sherry rushed over to him in an instant.

"Are you alright" Sherry said with just a bit of panic.

"I'm fine just let me get some sleep for a few minutes and I should be fine"

"Alright if you insist I'll keep an eye out in case anything happens" Sherry said as she ejected an empty magazine from her Matilda and popped in a new one.

"Thanks" with that Steve shut his eyes and fell asleep almost instantly. After about twenty minutes of looking out the window of the gondola Sherry sat on the floor across from where he was sleeping. She took this time to fully examine Steve's figure noticing that even though he was wearing a large coat she could still make out a well figured body underneath. She also admired his hair which was practically identical to that of Leon's. It would give this sensation that she was safe as long as she was near him since it reminded her so much of the former RPD rookie.

"He sure is peaceful and cute when he's asleep" Sherry thought to herself. She slowly leaned forward and placed light peck on his cheek before settling back down on her side.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know him better once we are out of this mess" she thought

To her surprise Steve suddenly bolted awake.

"Did you just do something to me? I felt something on my face"

"No", Sherry quickly denied her face getting a little red

"Then why is your face getting red, what are you running a fever?" Steve questioned as he ran a hand on her face.

"No it's not like that I was just" She did not get to finish her sentence before Steve shushed her, his hand still resting on her cheek. They were both perfectly still for a few seconds. Steve took this time to admire her beauty, her long straight golden hair hanging loosly on the side of her shoulder, her flawless skin which encompassed her sleek feminine figure. Green met Blue as their eyes locked both filled with sudden lust and desire.

Without another word said Steve leaned forward and captured her lips with his, feeling the softness that she had to offer as his tongue wrapped around her bottom lip asking for permission into her mouth, in which she granted and wrapped her arms around his neck as both of their tongues wrestled for dominance.

Having been locked up for most of their lives by deranged psychopaths, neither had ever felt this much intimacy before, unfortunately for them their moment was stopped by a large crash on top of the tram. A loud frightful roar was heard before a giant claw is seen piercing the roof of the gondola.

Both had moved out of the way of the claw that had missed them by mere inches.

"What the hell is that" Sherry shouted.

Her question was answered and her fear heightened to a new level when both she and Steve noticed an enormous eye ball peeking through the newly made hole, an eye that was all too familiar to her.

/

AN

Hooray I finally updated, I think this was my longest chapter yet, and yes the mission has finally started XD. I'd like to give special thanks all of those who have reviewed and stayed with this story so far. Fantasydreamer94, Hobohunter, Lady Snowstorm, Tani2, Elli-Wyatt, 61wisampa and everyone else who have reviewed and supported this story. YOU GUYS ROCK. Once again please review it keeps me motivated, hopefully I can have the next chapter up soon.


	12. Chapter 11

I do not own Resident Evil

Chapter 11

Sherry stared on in pure terror towards the creature above them. She was frozen with fear, the visions of her deranged father suddenly threatening to engulf her in a sea of panic. She could still picture that terrifying night clearly. Even after all the countless dangers that Wesker put her through, not to mention all the mental training she received from him as well, nothing could have prepared her for this. The memories of being nothing more than prey to her own father, screaming at the sight of his grotesque form moments before he orally implanted her with his embryo and rendering her unconscious. No matter how much she's been through these events have forever imbedded themselves inside her mind.

Sherry couldn't move and just continued to stare into the creatures menacing eye, not even realizing that the arm it was attached to was once again rising and ready to impale her.

"Sherry get down" shouted Steve as he immediately went on the move and narrowly pushed her out of the way from an untimely demise.

"Da, da, da, dad" whispered Sherry as she was still looking on in terror.

"Sherry snap out of it, we have to get moving "shouted Steve as he began trying to shake her back to her senses.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, stay away, stay away from me" screamed Sherry. Tears filling her light blue irises.

She pushed Steve out of the way and lifted her gun and started blindly shooting at the creature, not even caring if her shots made contact or not.

" NO, I don't want, I don't want to, staaaaaay awaaaay,"

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGHHHH" roared the creature as it began to tear through more the metal roofing of the gondola.

"Shit not good, she's completely lost it" said Steve

Sherry continued to fire until her clip was empty.

"Just stay away" she said lightly before dropping to the ground and into fetal position.

Her tears never ceased as she remained in her vulnerable state.

"Sherry get up, SHERRY" Steve shouted, but it was no use she had fainted from fear.

Seeing that the gondola was nearly at the top Steve weighed his options.

Without a second though he quickly ran and picked up Sherry bridal style before raising his killer seven and shooting the monster in its oversized eye once. Temporarily stunning it he leaped out of the hole it had made with the unconscious Sherry in his arms. The monster had staggered slightly from the shot but was quickly regaining its footing. Steve had no time to waste, he stood back to the edge of the gondola and with his enhanced speed made a sudden dash towards the other side, before jumping as far as he could towards the platform. Grabbing the ledge with his right hand by mere inches, he and Sherry were now dangling above what seemed like an endless pit of darkness.

With the strength he had gained from the Veronica virus he quickly hurled Sherry up onto the platform before pulling himself up as well.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGHH" the monster roared as it noticed its targets were now out of reach. The gondola was getting closer and closer to the platform.

Relying on instinct Steve went towards the ledge of the platform and pulled out his gun. He opened fire three times (A/N picture them going in slow motion) , each individual shot piecing the wires holding up the Gondola, and immediately leaving it dangling from the last suspension cable attached to it. The G monster continued to roar as it clung onto the edge of the gondola.

"Farewell you bastard" said Steve before shooting the last cable and sending both the gondola and the creature plummeting to the abyss below. He then turned around and focused on the beautiful blonde that lay in front of him.

"Sherry, Sherry, are you alright, please say something" but she didnt wake.

A voice from the intercom suddenly interrupted him.

"Well it would seem that she took that encounter a lot more serious than I thought she would. No matter it just makes her all that much easier to capture if she becomes that vulnerable"

"Isaacs you bastard you were the one that sent that thing weren't you"

"Very perceptive of you Mr. Burnside, yes I was the one who sent that creature after you, you're probably wondering why Ms. Birken had such a traumatic meltdown to it so allow me to enlighten you. That creature is a part of her past, it was created from the remnants of G virus within the remains of Curtis Miller during the Wilpharma incident several years back. The same virus that turned her own loving father into an unstoppable killing machine. The very virus that now runs inside the veins of the delicate beauty in your arms."

Steve looked down at Sherry, gently rubbing the tears away from her soft skin. He now understood why she reacted that way. That monster was exactly the same as her father was back in Raccoon city. Now that he's had a chance to think about it he could see the pain and fear she had gone through, being stalked and infected by a monster like that, all the while knowing that it was a man that she had loved and looked up to her entire life. She had witnessed the death of both her parents and the destruction of her home at the tender age of twelve. He couldn't imagine the amount of psychological scarring she endured back then, and inwardly swore that he would never let any harm befall her ever again.

"Of course that creature is merely an imperfect replica of the actually monster her father was back in Raccoon city, we still need Ms. Birken as she is the only one in the world with a perfect strain of G virus DNA, I believe you've already witnessed firsthand how remarkable her powers are." Steve suddenly recalled that a drop of her blood had healed his open wound in seconds. With regeneritive powers like that what kind power hunger freak wouldnt seek to capture her.

"And of course we need you as well Mr. Burnside, as you are the only one in the world who has matured to such an advanced stage of the Veronica virus. At the rate your progressing you will be able to control your virus without any further mutation, surpassing that of even Alexia Ashford herself, I want your power"

"You bastard I'll never take me and I'll never let you have her; I will die before you lay a finger on Sherry"

"Ah it seems that you two have grown quite close to each other, don't worry once we extract the perfect strains of virus from your bodies there will be no need for either of you. You can be with each other forever in the afterlife" said Isaacs with a laugh.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGHHH" the roar sends shivers down Steve's spine as he peered over the edge to see the G mutant gradually climbing back up towards their position.

"Ugh this thing doesn't give up does it" He quickly picked Sherry up and lay her down protectively in a corner before turning around. Just as he did the G mutant had reached the top and was now charging at him.

"Eat this" Steve started unloading a barrage of gunfire at the creature. Unfortunately his shots were doing very little to slow the creature who was now in a fit rage after what just happened before.

"Shit I can't let him get close to Sherry" without hesitation Steve drew his knife and charged at the monster, effectively dodging its claws and tackling it to the ground with his enhanced strength. He then started mixing a flurry of punches and knife thrust into the creature's abdomen not letting up for even a second.

It roared in pain as his blows started penetrating its skin. Trying desperately to get the smaller advanced superhuman off of him; the G mutant swung its claw as quickly as it could towards Steve. However before it could make contact Steve did a back flip off of the monsters body, followed by a series of corkscrew spins (A/N similar to the ones slow motion ones Wesker was doing when he fought Chris and Jill in RE5) to land a safe distance away from it.

He then charged the creature again, this time aiming to impale the oversized eyeball on its arm. With his speed Steve quickly got behind the creature aiming to do a quick attack before it was back on to its feet. However before he could strike the creatures eyeball spun around fixating its gaze upon him, and in the blink of an eye immediately swung its arm around and hit the blunt side of its claws into Steve's chest. The blow was so insanely powerful that it sent him flying into the solid steel wall on the side, the impact of his body putting a large dent into the wall.

The creature roared as it continued its advance on the dazed Sherry. Steve could only slowly stagger up back onto his feet. When he was up the Monster was already reaching out for Sherry's body.

"I guess I have no choice now"

Before the G could grab Sherry a splatter of blood made contact with its body and within moments it burst into flames. It roared in pain as the inferno continued to expand and engulf it. Steve slowly walked towards the monster with his hand stretched out in order to manipulating the power and direction of the flames. (A/N I think only mature Veronica virus users can do that since Alexia was able to control the direction and power of her flames, Manuela on the other hand seemed to lack control since she was only shooting simple fireballs, I guess that means her virus hasn't matured enough yet.)

Knowing the creature's weak point Steve focused the majority of the flames onto its eyeball, putting most of his force into that one area. It continued to struggle against the fire desperately trying to find a way to extinguish it, but to no avail. With no sense of direction the G mutant strove near the edge of the platform and fell off the edge into the abyss below, the glow of the fire slowly dimming as it fell deeper until there was no more.

With the threat down Steve motioned towards Sherry. He was panting from the overuse of his powers but in the end he reminded himself that it had to be done. It had surprised him that he was able to use his powers for such an extended amount of time, perhaps his willpower to save Sherry had helped him focus.

He bent down lifted her into his arms.

"Sherry, Sherry, wake up, you don't need to be afraid anymore."

"Uhhhh" she groaned as she came to. When she regained her sense of mind her eyes immediately widened and she began trying to push Steve out of the way.

"No stay away, don't come near me, I'm not a tool for you to reproduce with" screamed Sherry as tears started flowing through her eyes once more.

"Sherry Sherry stop, it's just me" said Steve as her held onto her tight, trying to stop her struggling.

"Steve, Steve is that you" the sound of his gentle voice felt comforting to her, it gradually calmed her down.

"Yes Sherry it's me, calm down everything's going to be ok that creatures gone I took care of it" Steve said as he placed his hands on her face and started to wipe away her tears again.

Sherry examined Steve, and saw the state he was currently in. Noticing his exhaustion and the rather noticeable cuts on his body from which he used his blood, she quickly felt a wave of guilt overflow her.

"Ohh Steve I'm sorry, I'm the reason you've been hurt so much, I was so scared that I was a burden more than a help to you. You probably think I'm weak after this but I just couldn't control myself, Just the thought of that thing touching me reminded me too much of my father." She said through her tears.

"Shhh its ok Sherry I'm fine" he pulled her into his embrace so that her face was against his chest. Knowing how delicate her current state of mind was he wanted her to drain her tears and calm down completely before they did anything else.

"Its ok I'm hear with you now, I wont let that thing ever lay a finger on you" he said as he rubbed circles around her back trying to sooth her.

"Steve promise me you won't leave me, don't leave me like my parents did, or how Claire did, promise me"

"I promise you Sherry, I promise to stay with you, I promise that I will never let anything bad happen to you, that I will do whatever I can to keep you safe." he said and followed with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Sherry smiled, for the first time in nearly a decade she felt happiness, the happiness of being genuinely cared for by someone your close to. Steve was also thinking the same thing vice versa.

Both knew that they had to keep moving if they were to get out of here but for now they stayed in each other's embrace, feeling more comfort than they have had in this one moment than they had in the last ten years.

/

( A/N-I think this was the most emotional chapter yet, poor Sherry I feel bad for her for all she's been through.

Well I'm not dead just been really busy with class, work, exams, you name it. But hooray I finally updated. The lack I reviews I've been receiving for the last few chapters has got me down though, to all of my readers please review it really helps with my motivation to write more. You can also give me ideas as to how I can continue this story, your insight is always appreciated. Anyway thanks for reading, and once again please review, I promise that I will update faster this time if I get more. Special thanks to Elli-Wyatt, and Lady Snowstorm for continuing to support this story, it means a lot. And don't worry guys there will be Cleon in the next chapter XD)


	13. Chapter 12

I do not own Resident Evil

Chapter 12 

Leon and Claire's team continued to advance deeper into the unknown industrial catacombs of the facility. Looking at the blueprint of the facility they knew that they were now heading down the hall that lead to the incinerator, the place where they would normally dispose of BOW's that didn't suit Wesker's taste. They had to get through this room to reach the elevator that would lead them down to the lower levels.

"Stay behind us, we'll head in first" Leon and Claire drew their guns and flashlights.

Both leaning against the sides of the door that lead into the incineration room, they turned around to give the team one last assuring look before kicking it down. Both Leon and Claire quickly stormed into the room, rotating their lights around and scanning it for any possible threats. Quickly uncovering a few of the undead and not wanting the rest of the team to waste whatever precious ammo they had left, both of them proceeded to do what they do best. In a few seconds the once standing zombies were now on the floor, each with bullet holes in their heads.

"Ok were clear" They signaled for the rest of the team to come in.

"I wonder what type of things they disposed of in here" said Claire as she was touching the metal shaft of one of the giant incinerators.

"I don't know, but I think we would be better off not knowing." Said Leon as he inserted a new clip into his Kendo handgun.

"Hey guys I think I found the light switch" said Andrew, who was totally unaware of what he was about to do.

"You idiot don't touch anything" unfortunately it was too late as he had already released the lever. Soon the furnaces lit up and the process of BOW extermination was beginning. A secret compartment below them started to open up, the contents inside composed of rather large steel cases some of which were actually moving with vibrations from the inside. A grapple hook then automatically started and proceeded to individually lift and drop each crate into the furnaces.

"You idiot, you never touch anything that we don't have prior knowledge to if not necessary. We could have easily just continued with our flashlights on. Now thanks to your carelessness the noise those machines make might just attract every single BOW within the vicinity to our position."

Leon was beyond frustrated with Andrew now, he was seriously contemplating whether or not to kick him out of the mission and have him extracted before he could cause any more trouble. Leon had also had a personal distaste towards Andrew ever since he hit on Claire back before the mission even started.

He was now rubbing his temples in frustration. Readying himself for another outburst until Claire put a hand on his shoulder and turned him around to directly face her.

"Calm down Leon he's just a rookie to all of this"

"Well so was I once, but I didn't make foolish moves that threatened the safety for all of us"

"Well you did decide to help Ada out back in Raccoon "said Claire with negativity radiating off her tongue.

Sensing the dangerous path he was heading down with the subject at hand he decided not to push on any further, and did what any man would do when trying to console the woman he loved. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his embrace.

"Look I'm sorry Claire, I'm just ticked off at that guy, the way he was acting towards you before the mission started plus what just happened makes me want to shoot him all that much more."

She smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Look just calm yourself ok, I want to see the Leon who's usually quiet and composed when it comes to BOW's, plus seeing you in that state makes you look really sexy" she said with a wink.

"You can't really be thinking about sex at a time like this right?"

"I don't know, after the other night I don't think I will ever forget about it" she giggled and kissed him again.

"This is gonna have to wait till after we save Sherry and complete the mission" said Leon with a grin.

"Your right we should get going, plus I wouldn't mind shooting that treacherous bitch along the way if we run into her again" said Claire once again showing her contempt towards the Asian beauty. Leon couldn't help but smile at her obvious jealousy.

"If you two are done with your little talk we should get a move on" said an unusually impatient Tim.

The next thing they knew several crashes were heard on the other side of the room.

"Shit I think we have more company"

Everyone raised their weapons and slowly advanced towards the direction of the sounds. What they stumbled upon was a case which seems to have been dropped during the incineration process. There was giant hole on the front of the case, telling them that whatever was inside had gotten out. Everyone immediately raised their weapons and started scanning the area for the unknown hostile.

"Where the hell do you think it can be" said a nervous Andrew as he continued to scan the room .

" I don't know but maybe if you shut up for one moment you'll be able to hear it" said an equally nervous Marlene.

"Gaaaahhh" screamed Tim as he was suddenly dragged down to the floor.

Something had ensnared him by his feet and was pulling him away fast. In panic Tim shot wildly in every direction. Everyone managed to dodge his uncontrolled fire but unfortunately some of his bullets ricocheted off the walls and pieced the crane that was pulling the crates out causing it to topple onto the incinerator and causing it to tip over slightly.

Leon noticing that Tim was still being dragged immediately shot off the tentacle that was restricting his feet, freeing him just in time.

When the group went to Tim's side they noticed their attacker. It was a man that was ghostly pale, he was in nothing more than just his briefs and looked like he didn't have a single hair on his entire body. The man's head was down at the time but at that moment he slowly raised his head.

Claire gasped as she began to notice the man's face. It was equally pale like the rest of his body except for the visible veins that you could see on his face. Two of his front teeth looked as if they were sharper than the others giving the man fang like features, but what really shocked her the most were his eyes. They were pitch black, not a single trace of human emotion were in them. Recalling her brothers words she immediately knew what the creature in front of them was.

"Everyone get back" she screamed but it was too late.

Several black tentacles immediately burst out of the man's chest and headed straight for them. The man roared in a mixture of pain and fury as tentacles continued to burst from parts of his body.

Everyone immediately raised their weapons and opened fire on the tentacles. Marlene and Andrews shots were proving ineffective as the tentacles were squirming everywhere, effectively getting out of their range of fire. Leon, Claire and Tim were hitting their targets but were doing were little to slow them down.

"Shit it's not working, how the hell do we stop this thing if our bullets don't work" shouted a frantic Tim.

"Watch out" screamed Leon.

Everyone immediately jumped behind some crates attempting to dodge the tentacles. Unfortunately this also split of the group. Leon and Claire on one side of the room, Tim and Marlene on the other side, and Andrew who was now isolated in the center.

Relying on instinct Leon aimed for the place any rational person would aim for. He raised his gun and opened fire, sending a bullet into the creatures skull. It immediately splattered everywhere leaving an empty space where the creatures head used to be and sending flows of dark colored blood down different directions of the man's body. This caused the tentacles to momentarily stop. Everyone gave a sigh of relief except Claire. She knew what was about to come and it was absolutely nothing to be relieved about.

Before anyone could catch their breath a tentacle near an unsuspecting Andrew became active again, this time it grabbed him by the foot and started pulling him with great speed towards the fidgeting remains of the man. Leon and Claire tried to shoot the tentacle without hitting Andrew but to no avail, the tentacles had increased greatly in speed and made it near impossible to hit them. It was then that they lifted Andrew into the air making it that much more impossible to free him.

"HELP MEEE" screamed a desperate Andrew as he tried to pull at the tentacle that was wrapped around his foot. The creatures remains started to squirm rapidly more dark tentacles popping out of different parts of its body. The tentacles were appearing at such an alarming rate that in no time they had completely engulfed the creatures body making it nothing more than a big mess of squirming tentacles.

Another tentacle then grabbed Andrew by the neck effectively cutting off his air supply and rendering him unconscious. Everyone watched in horror as it lowered Andrews body to the mass of tentacles and gradually assimilated his body into the monstrosity in front of them. The tentacles covered every inch of the poor guy until he was no more, he was now just another victim.

With Andrews body taken the creature began to increase in size. The tentacles began to expand making the creature grow into the size of a modern SUV.

"Shit is there any way to stop it" said Leon as he looked towards Claire for suggestions. Claire analyzed their surroundings.

"I got it Leon, but I need your help if we're going to stop this thing."

Claire quickly waved her hand towards Tim and Marlene signaling them to stay back, she then pointed towards several yellow spots that had appeared on the creatures body and tentacles.

"I need you to hit the yellow blobs on tentacles near the incinerator Leon"

"What why?"

"No time for questions just do it"

He didn't question Claire again as he pulled out his riot gun and immediately started dispatching of the tentacles near the incinerator. His shots were on mark as the yellow blobs exploded stunning the tentacles momentarily. When he turned around to acknowledge Claire, he noticed that she was gone.

"Claire? Claire where did you go" said Leon as he quickly jumped out of the way of more tentacles that were aiming at him. That was when he noticed her.

Claire was making a dash towards the tipped incinerator. She jumped over the tentacles Leon had dismantled and quickly climbed the ladder that led to the platform on top. She ran towards the top of the incinerator and with all her strength kicked the burning device as hard as she could, effectively toppling the machine right next to the monster.

Within moments the fire from the incinerator had engulfed it. The tentacles on the creatures body were starting to burn causing the creature to squirm even more rapidly than before. What Leon and Claire had failed to notice was that the tentacles that Leon had previously shot down were once again active. Before anyone could react one of the tentacles grabbed Claire by the foot, and began to swing her hysterically into the air. Due to the damage done to the creatures body it was now looking to assimilate yet another person to heal itself. This time it set its site to the beautiful brunette that was in its grasp.

"CLAIRE" shouted Leon as he was frantically trying to find a way to save her.

"Leon listen to me look towards the creature" shouted Claire, who was still being suspended and swung by the tentacle.

Leon did as he was told and glanced over at the creature. Due to the damage the flames had done there was now a large yellow blob like core that was revealed in the center of its body. He didn't need to think twice as he pulled out his handcannon.

"You will never lay a hand on Claire again you bastard, Burn in Hell" with that Leon opened fire sending the elephant killing sized bullet into the core of the monster. It immediately blew up sending yellow guu flying all over the place. The tentacles of the creature went limp and soon started to melt into nothing more than pools of dark blood.

Before Claire could realize it, the tentacle that was suspending her had dissolved and she was now in a free fall. Fortunately for her she fell into the arms of Leon S Kennedy who had made a quick dash to catch her.

"That was very brave of you Claire" Leon said as he was examining her for any injuries she might have sustained. Fortunately there were none, she was only out of breath from the whole situation, as was he.

"How did you know to use fire on it?" asked Marlene as she and Tim ran towards them."My brother fought one of these things back in Africa, except he had the luxury of conveniently placed flamethrower when he fought it" said Claire who was still in Leon's embrace.

"So this is the infamous Uroburos I've heard so much about" said Leon

"It would have been nice if you had told me what it was before you put yourself at risk like that Claire"

"I knew you would never have let me do it if I had told you Leon, I can't let you have all the fun"

"Your damn right I wouldn't have" his face then softened.

"I can't lose you Claire, your too important to me to put in danger like that"

"Your sweet Leon" said Claire as she quickly pecked him on the lips

"But I can take care of myself, you don't need to be at my every beckon call whenever I'm in danger. I'm different from Ashley and that Angela slut remember"

"I know but it's just in my nature to be like that. Your more important to me than either one of them so it just increases my protectiveness of you even more."

Claire smiled at him. It was good that she could always unconsciously count on Leon, whether she liked it or not she knew that the love of her life would always back her in any situation. She kissed him lightly once more before getting out of his embrace.

The group then went towards the remains of the creature and their former teammate.

"Poor bastard, this would have never happened to you if you had just kept your hands to yourself" said Leon with a hand on his brow. The rest of the group sympathized along with him.

"We should get going, the elevator to the lower levels are just up ahead "

With that the group left the room, all the while being careful not to touch anything that would further hinder their mission. They soon came to the elevator that would bring them down. To Tim and Marlene it was the path to the virus samples, but to Leon and Claire it was hopefully the path to the girl that was taken from them all those years ago.

/

(A/N hooray for a quick update. I told you guys I would update sooner this time didn't I. I hope you enjoyed this mixture of action and romance. For some reason I was listening to the Inception theme song Mombasa as I was writing this chapter, I love that movie and I guess that would make for some good battle music for this chapter lol. Once again please review and tell me how you liked this chapter)


	14. Chapter 13

I do not own Resident Evil

Chapter 13

The team proceeded to board the elevator and started their decent into the facility. They quickly examined each other for any cuts or bruises and reloading their weapons. While in the elevator they started to reanalyze the situation.

"Were going to have to lie to Andrew's family that he died in battle, I mean we can't exactly tell the kids mother that her son was devoured by a hideous swarm of lecherous creatures can we." said Leon

The rest of the team proceeded to nod their heads in suit and then look down towards the ground at the fall of their comrade.

"We should recheck the position were in and see exactly which floor we should go to obtain the vaccine. We can't exactly just wonder aimlessly around this place" said Claire as she directed her attention towards Marlene.

"According to our Intel the floor numbers go up in numerical order as we descend. Ms Valentine had said that Wesker kept the vaccines on the 10th floor and kept his most prized BOW's on the 15th floor which is only accessible through gondola after navigating through the facilities of the 13th and 14th " said Marlene as she reexamined her handheld GPS.

"Why make so many floors to the facility if he just plans to store everything he has on two floors? It doesn't make sense that Wesker and his organization would put such valued assets so far from their immediate reach" asked Tim as he plopped a new clip into his gun.

"It is exactly what those assets are that they store them so deep in their facility. Wesker must know that spies from competing organizations would try to steal his work that's why he would insist on keeping them as far out of reach as possible, so that only his most trusted may have access to that area. Or maybe it was just for the benefit of the facility since they could always seal the bottom section off if their most prized and dangerous bio weapons got loose. They would have a way to maintain the safety of the researchers and keep their weapons in check." explained Leon.

"Your funny Leon since when has Wesker ever given a damn about anyone else but himself" joked Claire.

"I guess you're right it must be to protect his assets then"

"Since time is of the essence I suggest that we split up, we can cover more ground if two of us take the tenth floor and the other two try and breach the lower section." said Tim

"Your right Tim why don't you and Marlene retrieve the vaccine while Claire and I head to the 14th floor, we still don't know exactly what type of weapons Wesker has lurking down there so it would be best if you two don't get involved if not necessary"

"Roger that" with that being said the elevator stopped on the tenth floor and both Tim and Marlene stepped out.

"Remember to be on alert just because the main BOW storage isn't on this floor doesn't mean that they might not have crawled up from the bottom floors you guys should know firsthand of what I'm talking about by now" said Claire.

"Yes maam we will rendezvous as soon as we have procured the vaccine and T virus sample, but if you two happen to find any other virus samples while investigating the lower levels, procure them so that we examine and create more possible vaccines as well" said Marlene.

With that being said Tim and Marlene were now on their way and Leon and Claire continued their decent into the facility.

"I hope those two make back in one piece we can't afford to lose anyone else on this mission" said Leon as he put a round back in his handcannon.

"Don't worry Leon those two should realize how important their mission is and proceed more carefully by now, besides we can't fight those monster's two our full extent while worrying about someone else."

"Your right Claire we should focus on finding Sherry, she's somewhere in this facility and I will find her even if it cost me my life"

Claire smiled at this and kissed him lightly on the cheek before the elevator stopped on the 13th floor. They both stepped out guns and flashlights in hand as they entered the dark catacombs of the facility.

/

"Steve are you sure your alright you seem to have lost a lot of blood in that last battle" said Sherry as she examined his wounds.

"I'm fine Sherry we need to keep moving or we'll be sitting ducks for whatever else is lurking down here"

Noting his seriousness Sherry put his arm around her shoulder and helped him up onto his feet.

"Its fine Sherry I can still move on my own I just need to take it easy for the next hour or so. How much longer until we reach the surface?"

"We just got off on the 14th floor there is still quite a ways to go but if we can reach the elevator on the floor above us we should be able to ride it up to the surface."

"Let's go then we have no time to waste, for all we know that freak Isaacs may release another one of Wesker's BOW's on us."

"We should try and search for Issacs as well, a guy like him can be a danger to the entire planet if he were to continue his methods" said Sherry as she reloaded her Matilda.

"You're right let's go" With that the two continued along passage before them.

"This place is like a maze it's going to take a while for us to navigate through it"

The two continued to walk along the corridor until suddenly the lights turned off by themselves.

"Shit what happened."

"Someone must have turned off the power on this level, Isaacs work no doubt" said Sherry with scorn in her voice.

"Don't worry I have a flashlight"

Steve reached into his pocket and took out the small attachment to latch onto his gun, but before he could turn it on Sherry stopped him.

"Don't move they react to motion and noise so keep still until I say so" she said in whispers.

"What are you talking about?" said Steve as he tried to examine the darkness to no avail.

His questions were quickly answered when he started to hear a rather loud breath and groan being taken. Sherry quickly determined that the pack of lickers were about 3 meters ahead of them. She grabbed Steve's hand and started to proceed slowly down the remainder of the corridor. Sherry couldn't risk Steve fighting them in his state he still had to recuperate from his last battle. Before they could take another however a roar was heard and a wave of crawling claw noises were being heard throughout the corridor. The lickers had somehow noticed them and were now rushing towards them.

"Crap how did they notice us?"

Steve immediately turned on his gun and flashlight in the direction of the lickers to reveal the charging monsters. Both he and Sherry started to shoot but the lickers were absorbing their shots a lot more than any normal ones would have. They only managed to take a two down before the other four were almost within reach.

"Something's wrong, they seem to be enhanced with something that makes them more resilient to bullets. But this doesn't make any sense, their appearance and sizes don't suggest anything different about them."

Steve was suddenly cut off when one of the lickers stood on its hind legs and tried grab onto him. He quickly reacted and managed to grab both of its arms before he could be latched upon. What happened next surprised them both as the licker's jaw expanded into four parts revealing majini like jaws and four tongues on each side stretching out and threatening to piece him through his throat.

Before it could do so however Sherry used her enhanced speed to rush the licker and decapitate it with her knife.

"Steve wave your light in their direction I'll take care of the rest"

Without a second thought Steve shined his flashlight in the direction of the lickers and Sherry rushed forward to engage them.

The lickers each widened their jaws and shot out their tongues at her sending the twelve spike like projectiles in her direction.

"Sherry look out" screamed Steve, but fortunately for him Sherry was ready.

She jumped towards the ceiling away from the tongues and ricochet herself down toward the creatures with her knife in hand. She quickly decapitated another one and landed on her feet between the two remaining. Using her position to her advantage she waited for the right moment when one of the lickers shot its tongues at her and jumped back up towards the ceiling.

Steve watched as the licker missed Sherry and impaled its mate through the skull instead. Before the licker could react to what it had just done Sherry jumped back down and imbedded her knife into the base of its skull killing the last of the creatures.

"Steve are you ok" asked Sherry as she directed her attention towards him.

"I'm fine, but thanks I thought I was goner for a second there."

"These lickers must have been infected with Wesker's parasites; I recognize them from the way they jaws opened like that. I guess Wesker was saving them for something special." said Sherry.

"You didn't need to put yourself at risk like that after saving me though, I could have helped"

"Steve you already have. If it weren't for you using so much energy to save me before then you would have taken them easy. Don't think of me as the scared little girl I once was Steve I can take care of myself and I want to protect those I care about, you being the first" said Sherry as tears started forming in her eyes.

Steve walked over and embraced the crying blond in his arms. He gave her a soft peck on the lips before letting her dry her tears in his chest.

"Yes your right I shouldn't treat you like a little girl, It's just I don't want to lose anyone else that's important to me, your pretty much all I have left Sherry so please don't feel like I'm looking down on you when I try to protect you with all I have." Steve said as he wiped her face with his hands and softly kissing her again afterwards. This seemed to cheer her up.

"Besides that was some fancy footwork you showed there, maybe you can teach me how to do that when we get out of here" said Steve with a teasing smile. She smiled back in turn.

After reloading their guns the two continued along their path.

/

Tim and Marlene continued along the tenth floor.

"Where exactly are these samples being held?" asked an unusually impatient Tim.

"It should be close we are looking for lab seven that is the area where the vaccine is being held, it should be locked by an access code but with my hacking skills and government issued security by passer I should be able to breach it." said Marlene.

After another five minutes of walking they both finally reached lab seven. As Marlene had said the room was sealed shut with pass code and retina scanner. Marlene took out a hand held device from her back pocket and inserted it into the lock pad. After about five minutes of complex hacking and tampering she was able to procure the password and reprogram the Retina scanner to suit her own eye before scanning it.

"Wesker, Albert access approved." said the voiced computer.

Marlene and Tim quickly made their way inside of the lab.

"There it is" said Marlene as she pointed to a capsule labeled DAYLIGHT.

"Is this the vaccine?" asked Tim

"Yes it is known as daylight, it was originally developed by former Umbrella scientist Greg Mueller back in the Raccoon city outbreak. We have had samples in the past but never to such a sufficient amount that we have provided here. With this amount of daylight we can thoroughly examine it to the point that we can have it mass produced." said Marlene.

"Tim cover me while I extract the vials"

Marlene then proceeded to one by one extract each vial of Daylight from the capsule. She used extreme caution while removing due to her not knowing the sensitivity of Wesker's samples. after removing all fifteen vial's and storing them in her refrigerated case. She stood back up.

"Ok Tim were set now we need to get in contact with Leon and Cla"

Before she could finish her sentence she was shot in the head and killed by Tim.

"Sorry doll face but this is property of Tricell , thank you for hacking the security for me though you were a great help" said Tim with an evil smirk as he picked up the case.

He then took his PDA and dialed a number.

"Dr Isaacs I have secured the daylight samples as you requested and have neutralized one of the three subjects"

"Good work Tim I knew I can count on you soldier, now I want you to go and retrieve Ms Birkin and Mr. Burnside for me the two are more persistent than I thought I'm counting on you."

"Yes sir I will do my bes" and for the second time that day a sentence was cut off but this time it was Tim that was cut, or should be said impaled.

A dark leather glove was suddenly struck through his torso and killed Tim within seconds.

"Tim do you read me Tim" screamed Isaacs into the PDA.

"I'm sorry Isaacs but it seems you lackey wasn't as skilled as you though he was, he didn't even here me coming from behind him" said the sadistic voice.

"Who are you and what do you intend to do" shouted Isaacs.

"I'm just picking up my brother's work that's all, you could say that I'm getting my inheritance"

"I said who are" screamed Isaacs.

The woman laughed and picked up the daylight case. She then readjusted her shades and spoke into the PDA one last time right before crushing the PDA in her hand.

"You're going to die soon enough so I don't see the harm in telling you my name before you die. I'm the one who will carry out my brother's legacy and become a god. You can call me Alex" "Alexandra Wesker"

/

Yea I finally updated. Bet you guys didn't see that coming ha. Yes Alex Wesker does exist. . I've been busy lately but since its spring break I managed to squeeze a chapter in. I hope you guys enjoyed it. PLEASE REVIEW. Special thanks to ladysnowstorm and future Mrs. Sirius Black for you support . It means a lot.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alex laughed as she picked up the case full of DAYLIGHT. She decided to keep them as an insurance policy if her plans were to fail. Even though she was sure of her success she was not leaving anything up to chance like her brother did.

"Very soon, very soon my dear brother. I will arise to lengths that you never even dreamed of"

"But first things first, it's time to deal with the last remaining rat in this maze. You have something I want Isaacs and I'll make sure you give it to me."

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a small handled GPS. After punching in a few figures she found what she was looking for.

"I should have guessed you'd be hiding there, and it seems like you brought some security with you as well, not that it's going to help."

"Your mine Isaacs and you will tell me what I want to know" with that the Alex turned back on her heeled boots and entered the elevator. Beginning her slow descent into the dark corridors.

/

Leon and Claire had just made their way to the 14th floor. After getting off the elevator on the previous floor they had quickly made their way through and down the ladder that lead to the current one. To their surprise they faced minimum difficulty getting down there. Other than encountering a few of the undead and quickly disposing of them, they have not seen any other type of BOW so far.

"Something's not right, you'd think there would be more to this place than just zombies, weren't we led to believe that Wesker kept his most prized possessions down here." said Leon.

"I know it's strange, it's as if this were just your plain old minor accidental outbreak" said Claire

"But we've seen empty containment units lying around on the 13th floor, don't you think it's strange that we haven't encountered anything other than zombies. It's as if something is luring them away from us."

"Don't you think it's good that we don't have to deal with anymore of Wesker's nasty surprises" said Claire.

"Either way, we can't let our guard down, if something is in fact attracting the BOW's that means it's still alive and winning against them. They would more than likely to pack one hell of punch if they had managed to defeat this many."

They both continued to make their way down the hall they were currently on, guns in hand.

When they reached the end of the corridor Leon held his hand up and signaled Claire to stop. He could have sworn that he heard the faintest noise of footsteps in the distance.

"Do you hear that, something's coming" whispered Leon

"Yea it doesn't sound like the usual limping noises that zombies would make, plus there aren't any moans either." whispered Claire.

"Stay behind me I'll check it out"

Leon pulled out his riot gun and quickly swung his flashlight around the corner. There was nothing in sight at the moment but he was sure there was something ahead of them.

"I'm heading in, stay here and cover me"

Claire nodded and positioned herself near the corner as Leon proceeded down the ominous hall. Darkness was everywhere, the only source of illumination were the glow of their flashlights.

After taking a few steps Leon froze on his position. At that moment he heard the faintest sound of breathing. He quickly pointed his gun in the direction but before he had a chance to react he was kicked in the stomach by single heeled boot. The kick was powerful enough to send him to the ground and make him drop his weapon and flashlight.

Without a second thought Claire swung her flashlight in that direction and unloaded a few rounds at their unknown assailant. The attacker did a few back flips and easily avoided her the incoming bullets. Claire quickly ran to Leon's side and helped him up.

"Are you ok"

"Yea but it looks like we've run into quite the opponent here."

At the sound of their voices the figure squinted a little before resuming their stance. Leon tried reaching for his gun and flashlight but they were immediately shot out of his reach by an array oncoming bullets. When he looked over he could barely make out the position of a second attacker that was standing a small distance behind their first opponent. Knowing they themselves were also concealed by the current darkness, he quickly devised a plan to combat them.

"Claire I want you to try and get the guy in the back, he's carrying a firearm so our first priority would be to disarm them. If you look closely you can make out the silver lining of his gun so try shooting it out of his hand." Leon whispered

"What about the other one"

"Don't worry I have a plan"

In a split second Claire spun around and quickly shot at the figure in the back. The bullet hit its mark and the gun that the man was holding fell to the floor with a clank.

Leon quickly pulled out a flash grenade and threw it in their direction bursting on contact and momentarily revealing the forms of a young slender woman and a man wearing an dark overcoat before the darkness sank back in.

Leon then took out his handgun and charged at the man, shooting in the process. The man quickly dodged Leon's shots with several matrix like maneuvers and proceeded to rush forward at Leon. He grabbed Leon by the arm and quickly disarmed him by giving him a knee to the chest, he followed it by grabbing Leon and pinning him to the wall with his arm.

Claire seeing this, quickly raised her gun in their direction to aid Leon but her gun was quickly kicked out of her hand by the other woman. Claire then lashed out with a few punches at her adversary but were quickly blocked by the other woman. The woman did a quick somersault backwards and followed it a high kick at Claire's face. Claire blocked the kick with her arms, but the force was still strong enough to send her to the ground.

On the other side, seeing that the man was momentarily distracted by the other fight, Leon pulled out his knife and directed it towards his opponent. The man swung back dodging Leon's knife and releasing him from the hold. Leon quickly pulled out his spare gun and let out a few shots at the man's direction. From what Leon could tell they were easily dodged since he could hear sound of the bullet's ricocheting off in the distance.

"Even at such close range he still managed to dodge them, this is no ordinary opponent" Leon thought.

Before he could let out another shot, the man quickly knocked the gun out of his hand again. He then gave him a large hand thrust to the gut, knocking the wind out of the government agent in the process, but not before Leon swung his knife once more and managed to graze the man's arm slightly before he hit the ground. The man then stepped towards him and stepped on Leon's chest, pinning him to the ground.

Seeing that Leon was down, the man halted his assault and turned his direction over at the two women, their figures being partly illuminated by the flashlights that were dropped on the floor.

Leon looked up at him in pain as he tried to pry the man's foot off of him. For a moment he feared the man would have went to assist his partner, Claire wouldn't be able to stand up against the two of them, but the man's dark silhouette just stood there. It was as if he wre confident his partner would win against Claire without his assistance.

On the other side Claire had gotten back on her feet. She looked over to see Leon in his current position and quickly rushed to help him. But in an instant she was blocked by the other woman, who had quickly moved with God like speed in front of her.

"Get out of my way" said Claire as she quickly threw a swift kick in the woman's direction. The kick was blocked but in that moment Claire let her veteran instinct take over. The moment her first kick was blocked, Claire did a back flip and simultaneously nailed the woman in the chin with a flip kick, temporarily stunning her.

Seeing her chance, Claire tackled the woman to the ground before drawing her knife and thrusting it at her attacker. However the woman grabbed Claire's wrist before the knife could pierce her throat and quickly launched Claire off of her and to the ground. She then grabbed a still dazed Claire by the collar and lifted her off the ground. Claire tried to kick her way out of her grasp but to no avail.

"Leon I'm sorry" Claire thought as she looked over at Leon.

"Claire Nooooo" shouted Leon as he saw his lover struggle in the woman's grasp.

Claire prepared for the worst but was surprised when her assailant suddenly gasped and dropped her to the ground.

"Claire" she heard the girl moan.

"Claire Redfield is that really you"

Claire was gasping for air with a look surprise on her face.

"Who, who are you" she asked. She could hear silent sobs coming from the girl's direction.

"It's me, Sherry, Sherry Birkin."

Both Claire's and Leon's eyes widened at that moment. Claire quickly grabbed her flashlight and swung it in the girl's direction to reveal the face of the now 22 year old blond girl in front of them. There were tears in the girl's eyes and in that moment Claire was stunned. They were the same light blue eyes of the little girl she had saved in the past, the same eyes of the person that she had swore to protect. The eyes of Sherry Birkin.

/

A/N

Well there's another chapter has come and gone. I know this one is a bit shorter than usual but I plan on updating again soon since my semester is over. Maybe sometime next week if possible. I plan on giving the long awaited tearful reunion of our heroes next time so look forward to that. Plus I plan on giving Alex some major character development as well and a sneak peek at what she has in store for the world so be prepared. As always please review, i'm contemplating whether or not to let people do anom reviews but depending on whether I get anymore or not will determine what I do in the future, and for the continuation of this story. Thanks for reading, and special thanks to the always awesome Lady Snowstorm and also JasielStael.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Alex stepped out of the elevator and onto the cold metal floor before her. She had managed to determine the location of Isaacs when her GPS traced his signal to what was originally her brother's control center. The first thing she noticed was that this floor was fully illuminated.

"At least Isaacs was smart enough to keep the lights on for himself" she snickered.

"Now to get down to business"

Alex slowly walked along the corridor in front of her. She noticed a few dead zombies as she proceeded and deduced that it must be the work of Isaacs's security.

'Hmm I see they cleared the entire floor off of any the infected, Isaacs must have some pretty skilled men if he were able to take out this many"

"But in the end it won't matter, he will tell me what I want to know" she thought.

She suddenly heard footsteps behind her and spun around to challenge whatever it was.

"There she is get her"

Two armed guards suddenly appeared from a corner. They each had a standard issue Submachine gun in hand and immediately opened fire at Alex.

"Hehe fools"

Alex jumped and did a quick spin in the air, avoiding the incoming rounds. About mid spin two samurai edge burst handguns slid down from the sleeves of her coat and while still spinning Alex opened fire at the two guards. The bullets found their mark and imbedded themselves into the skulls of the enemy.

She knew she was now close, the sign of guards meant that Isaacs was nearby. She could literally taste the panic being emitted from his direction.

After about another minute of walking she came to a long wide opened corridor, the same corridor that lead to her beloved brother Albert's control center. There when she came around the corner there were at least two dozen guards covering every foot of the corridor, their guns pointed directly at her.

"Freeze" they shouted at her

"Oh Isaacs it seems you want to play dirty don't you, having all these men picking on one woman"

"I guess it's time to teach you all some manners"

Alex took out a small scrunchie and tied her long dirty blond hair into a low ponytail, and gently placed her case of Daylights on the ground.

With her samurai edges in hand she lunged forward at the guards who in turn proceeded to open fire.

The next scene can only be described as something out of an unrealistic action movie. Alex began with several circular motions with her arms, immediately killing the two guard's closets to her. She continued her assault doing several flips forward and taking out even more guards while in the air. As she continued forward Alex positions her body at the most precise and perfect angles so that the incoming bullets from the enemy do nothing more than slightly graze the sides of her coat. She was so fast and so precise that several of the guards actually killed themselves with friendly fire when they missed her. After a few minutes of continuous gunfire and bodies dropping to the floor Alex finally stopped her killing spree and placed her now empty samurai edge cartridges back up her coast sleeves. The blood, bodies and empty bullet shell cases of the guards littered the now lifeless corridor. All that was left in front of her now were two large double doors that led to her desired area.

"Well that wasn't much"

Alex kicked the doors down in front of her to reveal a wide circular room. There was a lot machinery surrounding the area along with a giant Umbrella logo etched onto the floor. On the other side of the room there was a large control desk and a person sitting in a chair facing the other way.

"So you have finally come" said Isaacs as he spun his chair around.

"Did you really think a few petty guards would be able to keep bring me down Isaacs. I didn't think a man of your caliber would underestimate me like that." said Alex.

"Alexandra Wesker, when you told me your name I didn't even think it was true until laying my eyes upon you at this moment" said Isaacs.

Alex just smirked at his comment.

"The last of the Wesker children, a child prodigy said to be the most gifted of them all, Spencer went to great lengths to praise you, saying that you were so adept at absorbing talents that you could master anything by simply observing them." said Isaacs as he examined her from head to toe.

"You were still a young girl the last time I saw you but now it seems you have grown into a strong beautiful woman. Why not join me Alexandra. Together with your intellect and my resources we would have enough power to put the entire world at our mercy" said Isaacs with his hands under his chin.

Alex just gave a small chuckle and shook her head.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer, the only type of work I do is solo"

"Then at least tell me this, where have you been the last decade, and why did you decide to betray Spencer?"

"It's just like my brother Albert said; only those truly capable of being a God has the right to gain power. Following in the old man's footsteps and doing all this research on his behalf was just a rouse for me to seize power. Since he provided the funds for my research I continued to work for him under the pretense that I would figure out the means of eternal life for him. The old fool actually believed that I would willingly hand over such power to him at no cost. So when my research was done I took off and left the old man to sulk in his decaying body."

"Does that mean you actually have the means for eternal life?" questioned Isaacs.

"The means of immortality is just half of what I have in store. I have also developed the means for world domination. I will create the perfect Utopian society. A world that answers only to me their all powerful Goddess. Once I crack you open for the information you know there will be no stopping me" she said with an evil laugh.

"Now tell me where I can find Sherry Birkin and Steven Burnside, the matured virus's that are in their bodies is the key to my plans coming to fruition" she demanded.

"Those two are property of Tricell, I have been tracking them for days now and I am not just going to hand their location over to someone like you" said Isaacs through gritted teeth.

He then jumped over his desk and injected an unknown liquid into his arm. Isaacs quickly mutated into a hideous monster with tentacles protruding from his arm which extended to a vast length. His closed were ripped by his enhanced bulk and his skin now look scared and grotesque. His face was now a bulging mess of mutated tissue. (A/N The same thing he became in the movie)

"You will soon be joining you brother my dear, I'll make sure to extract all the information that you know before I finish you off, and once I acquire Ms Birkin and Mr. Burnside I will be the one who gains eternal life" said Isaac's as an evil grin spread across his half mutated face.

"That's where you're wrong, those two were gifts left over by my dear brother, and I intend to reclaim them for myself"

"Over my dead body" roared Isaacs

"That can be arranged" said Alex as she took off her coat to reveal a pitch black battle suit that hugged her perfect curvy figure.

Isaacs rushed towards her with great speed. He immediately shot his tentacles at her and tried to impale her on the spot. Alex did a quick cartwheel to the side and avoided the oncoming danger. She drew her combat daggers from her leg holster and quickly sliced off one of the Isaacs's tentacles.

Isaacs roared in anger as he quickly re grew it and lashed out at Alex. The tentacle managed to hit her this time on the side of her body and sent her flying into some machinery near the doorway. Alex quickly recovered and got back on to her feet. An enraged Isaacs then mutated his second arm and was now shooting his slimy appendages from both hands. With her superhuman speed Alex quickly dodged the incoming tentacles and rushed toward Isaacs with her twin daggers in hand. Before she could reach him however, Isaacs opened his mouth and let out an enormous fire like substance. It quickly shaped into a ball and headed straight for Alex. Alex sidestepped to the right and dogged the incoming projectile by mere inches. His ability to breathe fire had actually caught her by surprise.

Seizing the moment Isaacs quickly shot out his tentacles once again only this time he mixed them in with a flurry of fireballs as well. Alex continued to dodge his attacks to a certain degree. She didn't want him to damage anymore of her brother's precious machinery in this battle, but every time she dodged his attacks they would end of destroying more equipment. It wasn't until she stepped in front of the main control panel that she realized Isaacs had caught her off guard.

He immediately shot his tentacles at her.

"I can't let him destroy the power controls, I'm going to need them for later" she thought.

"I guess I have no choice, but to use them"

At that moment Alex stood still in her position and let the tentacles wrap around and constrict her body.

Isaacs quickly applied an intense amount of pressure on her and made her drop her daggers before she could have a chance to cut herself free. He then shook her around several times to daze her before pulling her towards him. In the process the shades that Alex was wearing fell off her face. Her eyes were now closed and her face void of any expression.

"Now Alexandra, let on to me all the research that you had promised Spencer, reveal to me the secret to eternal life and world domination" said Isaacs as his tentacles were ready to probe her brain of any and all information that she knew.

Before he could do so however, Alex made her move, this time not with her body but with her face. She opened her eyelids to reveal a pair of shining crystal blue eyes. They gazed at Isaacs with such intensity that he was actually paralyzed on the spot. It was as if she were gazing directly into his mind and soul.

His tentacles released her from confinement and she picked up her twin daggers once again.

"Thank You for bringing me close enough so that I can use my ability. You make this too easy Isaacs"

"As you can see the only reason I didn't use this before is because there is a limited range to my ocular powers" said Alex as her shinning blue irises continued to pierce Isaacs's soul.

"And just to let you know, my powers are not limited to just paralysis"

"I have just looked into your mind Isaacs so there is no need for you to tell me where Birkin and Burnside are anymore"

She then let loose the scrunchie from her hair and whipped it across her shoulder before she picked her shades back up and concealed her eyes once more.

"I do appreciate all your help in locating them for me Isaacs" she said sarcastically

"But unfortunately you are no longer of any use to me, you are just refuse"

"Goodbye"

With that Alex crossed her blades and quickly decapitated him on the spot, his mutated remains dropping to the floor with a thud. Blood pouring flowing out of his detached head and body

"Thanks for all your help" she said with a sadistic smile.

She then reactivated power to the entire facility and punched in the coordinates she had received from his mind into the control panel.

"There you are"

"Just wait you two. Soon you will be all mine"

/

Well there you go, the promised quick update, I hope I made Alex badass enough to meet Wesker's standards. Please review, if I get enough I'll immediately start on the next chapter, and thanks to all those who continue to support this story, you guys rock.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

At that moment of shock the lights of the corridor suddenly turned themselves back on. It revealed the full forms of all for figures currently standing in the once dark corridor.

"Sherry is that really you" asked Claire with a sense of urgency in her tone.

"Yes Claire it's me" said Sherry with a half sob.

Tears were now freely flowing on both women's faces, leaving a bright trail and dripping on to the cold steel ground. Within a moment they were in each others arms and crying onto their shoulders.

"I missed you so much Claire, I thought I would never see you or Leon again when I was captured" said Sherry who was still refusing to let go from the embrace.

"I've missed you too; I thought I had lost you forever"

"Promise me you won't leave me again Claire. Please don't let them take me again."

Claire pulled back and wiped the tears off of her face.

"Don't worry, I'm here now and Leon is too. I promise I won't let anyone take you from us ever again."

They both smiled and after another minute or so in each others embrace, they finally let go of each other.

Claire then turned her attention to the other figure that she had been fighting not too long ago.

"Steve is that you"

Steve removed his shades and stared at her through his light green eyes.

Claire moved forward and quickly gave him a light hug. Steve gladly accepted it but couldn't help but feel a bit awkward after recalling the way they have left things the last time they were together.

"I'm glad you're safe Steve, when Wesker had told me he could revive you I had thought it was all just a lie for him to provoke me" said Claire as she pulled back and stared at his face.

"But now I see that he was actually telling the truth, reviving you is the one thing I won't hold a grudge against Wesker for" she said through a smile.

"Listen Claire, what I said to you before I had died, that I was in love with you"

"Yea I remember" Claire said with a sad frown

"Well I just want to let you know that I didn't mean it, what I said. It was all just in the moment and well I guess people say pretty extreme things when they're about to die. So I just wanted to make things clear to you" he said in an apologetic tone.

"I feel like such an idiot, I must have caused you to feel so much guilt after saying that, for that I am truly sorry Claire"

"It's alright, I'm just happy that you have managed to come back to us"

On the other side of the room, Leon had to literally brace himself before Sherry jumped into his arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. He accepted it with no hesitation.

"Leon I missed you so much" she cried into his chest.

"I have too kiddo, I have too, I promise I won't let anyone take you away from us again"

"I'll be sure as hell put a bullet through someone before I give you away to anyone I don't know"

"Hehe you better" Sherry said with a smile.

Leon then let go of her and examined her from head to toe, and noticing how beautiful she had grown over the years.

"Wow Sherry you've grown into one hell of woman" Leon said with a smirk

"You're not half bad yourself Leon, you seem way more buff now than you were back in Raccoon" said Sherry with a laugh.

"Well I have been doing a lot of intense training with the government and going on lots of missions" said Leon through a cocky voice.

"eeeeeeehmmmmmmmm" coughed Claire

Both Leon and Sherry turned around to notice Claire and Steve giving them both hard glares. Both would not tolerate such casual flirting between their respective mates. Sherry gave an uneasy smile while Leon gulped in fear for what Claire would have in store for him.

"Hey we were just messy around, there's no need to take it so serious" said Leon as he went over and hugged Claire from behind.

"Really it didn't look very casual to me" said Claire through gritted teeth.

"Come on Claire, you know you're the only one for me" said Leon with a teasing smile.

"hmpf, you're lucky that you're cute, Sherry promise me you will file a restraining order against Leon once we get back" said Claire as she tried to ignore Leon's smothering kisses on her face.

"Wait you two are together, when did this happen, and how?" Sherry asked with excitement laced in her voice.

Claire blushed and started to rub the back of her head gently.

"Just recently actually, it kind of just happened a few days before we went in here"

"Wow talk about irony" muttered Steve

"I'm actually surprised it didn't happen a whole lot sooner, where has your head been Leon, up your ass?" Sherry said sarcastically

"Very funny kiddo, I've just been really busy saving annoying blockheads from European villages, and rescuing slutty hags from their demented siblings"

"Got that right" murmured Claire with anger in her voice as she recalled the two idiots Leon had been associated with.

"Not to mention that Claire has been busy babysitting all this time, whether it be for Sherry's replacement or from controlling her brother's roidy fits" Leon said with a teasing voice.

"Hey leave Rani out of this you jerk" said Claire as she punched him lightly in the arm.

"So you found a replacement for me Claire, didn't think you would get over me so quick" said Sherry who was feigning anger.

As Claire took some time to explain to Sherry who Rani was and what has happened over the last decade, Leon decided to have a talk with Steve. He still didn't know much Steve and decided it will be for the best if he got to know him since he is an old acquaintance of Claire.

"I hope I didn't hurt you very badly back there" said Steve with an apologetic voice

"Not at all, you should have seen some of the other situations I've been in" said Leon, who was recalling his unfortunate scenario's back in Spain.

"So you and Claire huh, I can't say that I'm not a little bit jealous, but I'm glad that she's found someone" said Steve with a smile.

"Thanks but on to different matters, I would like for you to tell me exactly what type of person you are, prove to me that I can trust you as much as Claire and Sherry do" said Leon as he gave Steve a stern look.

"Well I don't say I blame you for being a bit hostile towards me"

"But I'm just like Sherry, I was captured by Wesker and trained to control the virus within me"

"I may not be a fully developed Veronica user yet but I can certainly control my powers, and maintain my own sanity. Trust me when I say that I would rather die before I lay a finger on Claire or Sherry"

"You and Sherry have gotten close have you" Leon said with a deep tone of voice.

"Is there something going on between you two? Something more intimate than just partnership"

Steve gasped in surprise and gave Leon an uneasy look.

He put his hands up in the air. "I don't know what you're talking about" he said with a small laugh and sweat dropping.

"I see the way you look at her, the way that you stay close and cover for her if she is in any trouble"

Steve lowered his hands and gave a defeated sigh. He followed it by presenting Leon with a low smile.

"I guess there's no point in trying to hide anything from you."

Leon raised his eyebrows in question to this response.

"Yes me and her have gotten close, very close actually" Steve said as he stared at the woman in question with affection as she was talking to Claire.

"Me and her have been through a lot these last few days. Fighting BOW's left and right, confronting issues from the past, and sharing our life stories to each other, we even ended up saving each other from danger quite a few times." said Steve as he turned back around to face Leon once again.

"It just kind of clicked as we got to know each other. She really is the only person I can truly relate to since she too had lost her parents at a young age and endured the same torment that I have from Wesker." he said while looking down

"That's why I made a vow to protect her. I never want to see her hurt by anyone ever again. I want to be there to support her physically and emotionally since there is no one in the world that understands her situation better than me. I want to show her what it is like to be loved once again"

Leon looked at the young superhuman with a grin. He could see that Steve truly cared for Sherry. He can do nothing but wish for their happiness because God knows that these two deserve some after all they have been through.

"Alright I'll trust your word on it, but be sure of this if you do anything to hurt Sherry I will not hesitate to kick your ass. Do you understand me"

"I'd die for her" Steve said with a serious tone.

"That's the way" said Leon as her wrapped Steve's neck with his arm from behind and gave him a playful nudge from with his fist.

They both looked over at the girls who seem to have just had the same discussion they had, except in what seemed to be a more feminine way since the held each others hands and jumped up and down in joy.

"I hate to shatter the excitement you two but I think It's about time we get out of here" said Leon

Claire and Sherry nodded in unison and stepped back towards Leon.

Leon pulled out his hand held and punched in some numbers.

"Tim, Marlene do you read me, come in Tim, Marlene"

"Who are they?" asked Sherry.

"Their team members of ours, they had gotten off on the upper floors to go fetch the T-virus cure" said Claire.

"Why can't we get in touch with them" said Leon with a frustrated tone.

"Tim, Marlene please respond" he shouted into his handheld.

"Oh no Leon you don't think their" said Claire with a hand over her mouth.

"I don't know, we have to get back up and find them. Steve, Sherry I'm sorry but me and Claire need to take care of this would mind tagging along"

"No problem Leon, we can't let you two go by yourselves" said Sherry

"Thanks, let's go guys."

With that, the four began to make their way back up the catacombs of the facility.

/

"Yes come looking for your comrades" said Alex as she pushed her shades back up with her finger.

"I'll be waiting"

/

Well here you go, another chapter. I'm just going to say this right now, that I'm not going to allow anymore anom reviews. I tried doing it for one chapter but the reviews I got were either really shortsighted our just lack the understanding of the genre. Overall you could say they pissed me off more than they helped. So sorry to all those good anom reviewers out there but some smucks blew it for you guys. Anyway to all the logged in reviewers out there, tell me what you thought about this chapter, if you liked certain things that happened, voice about it and I see if I can add more next time. Thanks for reading, and once again special thanks to all of my faithful readers.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

(A/N before you start this chapter look up Trent/Victor Darius on wiki if you don't know who he is.)

The four figures simply stood there, shocked at the grotesque sight that was before them. The bodies of both Marlene and Tim were lying limp and unmoving on the cold metal floor of the facility. The blood that had once been flowing from their bodies have now dried and left huge red stains all around them.

"Who could have done this; it doesn't look like the work of any BOW's most of their bodies still remain intact" said Claire as she covered her mouth and nose.

"It looks like the work of someone not something. The woman here seems to have been shot in the head." said Steve as he examined Marlene's corpse.

"The man on the other hand looks like he was impaled by something straight and thin, almost as if someone stuck their hand right through him." said Sherry as she looked through the hole in Tim's chest.

"I'm sorry you guys if only we could have come sooner" said Leon with remorse.

"Wait there seems to be something stuck onto his back" said Sherry as she flipped Tim over to reveal a small handheld monitor stuck to his back.

The screen of the monitor flashed and within moments the face of Alex Wesker was plastered on it. Her shades clearly concealing her eyes as she cast them all a seductive smile as she greeted them.

"Why hello there you four I see you are all still in one piece, I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Who are you, were you the one that killed Tim and Marlene?" screamed Leon.

"Hmm close but no cigar, the woman you call Marlene was actually already dead when I encountered them; it seems that your buddy Timothy over there was a little less faithful than you were lead to believe"

"What are you saying, that it was really Tim that killed Marlene and not you." Questioned Claire

"Bingo, your so called teammate over there was actually undercover working for Isaacs the entire time, when I got there he had already killed your other teammate and was preparing to leave with the case of daylights, and well I couldn't have that so I just gave him what he deserved and took back what was mine." Said Alex as she held up the case of daylight's and collected virus's to the monitor.

"She managed to impale him with just her bare hands, this is no ordinary woman." Steve thought

"What are you planning to do with those vaccines? They're needed to finally rid this world of the t- virus." said Claire.

"Are you planning to sell them on the black market for your own profit, you have no right to do such a thing" yelled Leon.

"You misunderstand me Mr. Kennedy; I have no intention of doing anything of the sort. I'm not doing this for money; no I'm aiming for something much bigger than just being rich."

The four just stared at the woman on the screen questioningly as she continued on.

"Why don't I propose a deal, I have something you want, and you have something I want, if you would be willing to meet with me at the main control room in 1 hour then we would be able to work something out."

"And what is it that you want from us." Questioned Sherry

"Oh Ms Birkin you and Mr. Burnside will know soon enough, you have 1 hour."

With that screen faded and was blank once again.

"What should we do, we can't just leave those viruses and daylight's in her hands, we need to find a way to get them back." said Claire

"I know but it doesn't seem like she's going to give them up without receiving something in return" said Leon

"What do you think she meant by that, she didn't really specify what she wanted, other than the fact that it was in our possession." Said Sherry

"I don't know but we can't trust her, there's something about this woman that gives me this nostalgic feeling, not a good one either." Said Claire

"Either way we must retrieve those samples from her, or else she might just release them onto the world for all we know."

"You're right, we should get going, we can't trust her but our best bet would be to formulate a strategy to retrieve the samples once we have learned more about her." said Leon.

With that the four of them were off, each with that same unpleasant feeling in each of their stomachs about this mystery woman. The feeling of shadow, of strength, and most of all the feeling of cunning behind her. That same feeling that reminded each one of them of Albert Wesker.

/

Both Ada Wong and Jake Chang carefully made their way through the silent corridor in front of them. Guns in place and ready to strike if anything were to come their way.

"From the looks of this Wesker's command center should be right around this corner, we will finally come face to face with Isaacs." Said Jake with anticipation

As they rounded the corner they were both greeted with an unexpected sight. The dead bodies of Isaacs's security were scattered everywhere. Either from gun wounds or other brutal physical trauma's they all seemed to have been dispatched of with rather ease.

"Be on your guard Jake, someone must have gotten to Isaacs before we could"

"But the question is who" asked Jake

"Well were about to find out" said Ada as she kicked open the double doors that led to the room and quickly examined it with her flashlight and gun, Jake follower her in suit.

"Look over there" she pointed

On the floor was a dead mutated body of some kind. They both took a few steps forward to take a closer look at what it was.

"Well from the looks of its figure this thing used to be human but it's kind of hard to identify since its head is missing. It also looks like it was freshly killed from the blood still flowing out of its neck.

"Um Ada I think I've found what we've been looking for." said Jake as he motioned for her to come towards him.

There at their feet was the still freshly decapitated head of Sam Isaacs; His dead half mutated face staring up at them with the same shocked expression that his killer had left him in.

"Well it looks like someone beat us to him, but who could have taken him down in this mutated form?" Questioned Jake

"I don't know but we should report this back to Trent and see what he makes of the situation at hand."

She then pulls out her hand held device and punched in a few numbers. After a few moments a man who looked well into his fifty's appeared on the screen.

"Trent we managed to find Isaacs but it seems that someone had already come and killed him and his men before we could do anything."

"Hmm this is a rather interesting turn of events, from what I know Isaacs would not have been an easy man to take down. It would have taken someone with strength, speed and above all wit to outdo a man like him." Said Trent

"What are your orders sir" asked Jake

"As of now I want you two to search for this mysterious killer, from the looks of things they shouldn't have gone far. I want you to find and apprehend them for questioning."

The doors suddenly slammed open and a female figure stepped in.

"There is no need I'm standing right here"

From the shadow's Alex slowly stepped up from behind Ada and Jake. Having just made her way back from planting that monitor device on Tim's corpse, she was rather surprised to see the visitors currently in her brother's domain.

"Who are you" said Ada as both she and Jake had their guns pointed at her threateningly.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Alexandra Wesker, you can call me Alex for short" she said with a sadistic smile."

Both Ada and Jake tensed up at the sound of that name

"Did you just say Wesker, that's impossible we were told that Wesker never had any family or relatives" said Ada

"Well it would seem that you were gravely misinformed, I'm not too surprised though not many people know of my existence, only those former high ranking Umbrella researchers and Spencer himself know of the Wesker children."

"Ada quick put me on screen there is something I must discuss with her" said Trent over the handheld.

"Yes sir"

"That voice can it really be you Victor Darius" said Alex with sudden interest.

Ada punched in a few more buttons and suddenly a hologram of Trent was being projected in front of them.

"Alexandra it has been many years, you've grown well"

"You're one to talk did you not remember that you were the one that walked out on Umbrella, that you were the one that leaked information to the press, and that you were the one that walked out on me after the downfall of Umbrella" screamed Alex as a single tear fell from behind her shades.

"Yes I know and for that I'm sorry, I never meant for you to be troubled by all of this. You were still young during Umbrella's downfall and I thought you would be able to go back to living a normal life after it was all over."

"Well you thought wrong, I was still captured by Spencer and he still had me set on the same life that all Wesker children are fated to be on. It wasn't until I finally left that old man that I finally felt free for the first time in my life." She screamed

"You were like a father figure to me, even when Spencer had still favored Albert over me you were still there to support me emotionally through the hardships I had to endure. You had supported my research from the beginning and saw the potential I had. Spencer was different he only started to favor me after Albert left Umbrella as if I were some second rate tool. It wasn't until my research had hit its peak that I was recognized as superior to my dear brother."

Trent was silent for a moment before continuing

"I'm sorry Alexandra but my revenge on Umbrella was the only thing I lived for at the time. Please understand that. They had killed my parents when I was young and I made it my life's goal to make them pay. I searched for you afterward but Spencer had you hidden away."

Alex was silent at this point

"Believe me when I say that I have always thought of you like the daughter I never had."

"You can rejoin me Alexandra; you can be by my side as the daughter I have always cherished. Just think of the possibility."

She stared at him in anger

"You think you can just waltz back into my life after abandoning me like that, you are far more naive than I thought you were." She said with a laugh

"The one thing that Spencer was good for was that he actually provided me the funds for me to continue my research. Thanks to that I have been able to develop the ultimate project, one that will truly make me a Goddess of the world"

"What is it that you have come up with, tell me Alexandra" said Trent

"Well I guess it would be safe to tell you for old times' sake at least, it's not like these two fools you've sent here are any match for me."

After she finished her sentence Alex immediately rushed forward and gave Jake a quick trust to the chest. It sent him flying and hit the wall behind him.

Ada opened fire at her, as Alex noticed the incoming rounds she quickly dodged each one of them with the same speed her brother would and rushed forward at Ada. She grabbed Ada by the neck and was about to choke the life out of her until a recovered Jake fired several more rounds at her.

She dodged his rounds as well and quickly returned fire and shot him in the arm, this immediately made him drop his weapon.

Ada then took her chance and grabbed her knife from her leg holster, forcing Alex into melee combat. She tried to make a few quick slashes and kicks at Alex but was quickly overwhelmed by her superior speed and strength.

Before she could make another move Alex knocked the knife away from her hand. Ada tried to follow up with a twist kick but her foot was caught in Alex's hands and with a quick toss she was sent flying and landed next to Jake.

Feeling the bones snap Ada knew that her ankle was now broken. Jake quickly helped her on to her feet with his good arm before any more damage could be done.

"Ada, Jake retreat quickly, you are no match for her." screamed Trent's hologram.

They didn't need to be told twice, Jake quickly pulled out a flash grenade and tossed it towards Alex, Exploding on impact, it temporarily blinded her.

When the light was gone both Ada and Jake were nowhere to be found and all that was left was Trent's hologram which was still be displayed by Ada's dropped handheld.

"You were really aiming to kill them weren't you" said Trent

"Why should I not have, they were butting in on our private conversation, besides I don't want everyone knowing about my plans. I only share my knowledge to those I think are worthy of knowing, at least until I implement it on humanity that is."

"Well lets here it then, this grand scheme of yours for world domination, I doubt you will succeed especially after Albert's plans were so easily foiled by the BSAA."

"Oh but you see unlike my brother I don't leave anything to chance." she said with a smile.

"Where do you think I have been hiding all these years after ditching Spencer. Unlike him I have been slowly initiating the first step of my research"

Trent listened closely, curious as to what she had planned.

"Do you see these" said Alex as she removed her shades and stared at his hologram with her glowing crystal blue eyes.

"These eyes are an accumulation of my life's work. they are the key to my plans and I have spent these years perfecting them so that they are in perfect sync with my brain."

"What do you mean that they are in sync with your brain" Trent asked

"Well I don't expect you to notice since you are simply a hologram right now, but if you were to actually stand in front of my eyes right now I would have you under my control before you could have a chance to react" she said with a smile

Trent was amazed by this. How she was able to develop such a thing was astounding to him.

"I spent the last three years developing my eyes, I had previously tested them on several human subjects when I was still working with Spencer but all proved to be failures due to their DNA's incompatibility with the virus."

"It was only after all these failures that it hit me, these eyes cannot simply be given to people right off the bat, they like any other virus and power needed to be matured and developed over time, and also need a strong enough host to do so."

"And let me guess you chose to experiment on yourself" said Trent

"Correct, I applied the virus on myself. Only someone who's body has the strength to withstand a virus can be powerful enough to handle these eyes. Since my body had already been powerful enough to control the progenitor virus it would be the perfect fit for them."

"Over these last few years I have been in cryogenic sleep so that these eyes can fully mature and adapt to my body, and when I was awakened I had obtained new-found powers beyond most men's dreams."

"What do these eyes do exactly" Trent asked

"I'll try and keep this brief so we don't waste anymore time. Basically my eyes are able to project psychic nanowaves at people. Invisible to the naked eye but strong and fast enough to pass through the person's line of sight, into their head, and control their brain functions."

"However there is one minor problem, the amount of people I use it on is limited to only one person at a time, so if I were facing a group of people I would be leaving myself vulnerable since I have to put all of my powers into controlling that person and have none to defend myself from the others." she said with a down tone.

"However I have figured out the solution to my problems. The reason I have to put so much focus into using my eyes is because my body has not fully adapted to their power yet. It would take many years of development for me to fully adapt to it but that is where Steve Burnside comes in."

"Burnside, what could you possibly want with him?" questioned Trent

"Within his body lie the cells of a matured T-Veronica virus. These matured cells allow the user to fully retain their intellectual abilities and powers without any drawbacks from the virus itself. I will use these cell to fully adapt and control my eyes without flaw."

"The next piece of the puzzle would be from Sherry Birkin. Thanks to my brother she was able to fully develop the G virus strain in her on a perfect cellular level. That girl has the ability to recover from any wound inflicted on her without any further mutation caused by the G Virus. However the drawback is that it does take her a small period of time after each wound in order for her to do so."

"If I were to add her cells to my body I would be able to use Burnsides cells to help me fully control the her G Virus, it would give me rapid regeneration abilities and would allow me to recover from most wounds in the blink of an eye essentially making me immortal and unscathed by anything."

"Even if you do have their virus's within you I don't see how they can help in you taking over the entire world, you are still just a single person" said Trent

"You see this is where the final piece of the puzzle comes into play. Deep within this facility lies the long dormant White Queen computer. Unlike its counterpart the Red Queen it is much larger and allows for the user to distribute control waves on a global scale. The reason why it has been un used for so long is because no one has ever had the tools to carry out such a feat, at least until now."

"With the power of my eyes and the range enhancement provided by the White Queen I can bring the entire world under my control." she said with a devious laugh

"I call this project SOMNUS" (A/N Roman God of Sleep)

Systematic, Overseeing, Mature, Nanowave, Universal, System

"I will put the entire world into a sleep like trance with this power and have everyone do my bidding, and with the regenerative powers provided by the Veronica and G viruses I will have immortality. Essentially becoming a goddess of the new world."

Trent was absolutely speechless. He was amazed that Alex had been able to so thoroughly think of such a mind-blowing plan all by herself. It's no wonder she never gave this to Spencer. To have such amazing power it would be idiotic to give it up just because you promised someone you would.

"Well it has been great chatting with you again Victor but I'm expecting company soon. I do hope we can have a nice chat again like this one day it felt good to finally be able to open up like this"

Before Trent could say another word Ada's handheld was crushed by her foot and his hologram vanished.

She then sat in the control panel chair, awaiting the arrival of Burnside and Birkin, the keys to her plan.

(A/N) Hey there people. Sorry its been a while but I just got back from a month long vacation and I also had work. Tell me what you think about Alex's plans though. I tried to make it as realistic as possible, even right down to the naming since RE tends to name their things after Greek and Roman names. Thank You to all those who continue to support my story and hopefully I can have another chapter up for you guys soon.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

/

The four figures continued down the narrow corridor that lead to what was formerly Isaacs chambers. Each surveying the area for possible attacks. This unknown enemy of theirs had given them a feeling of great insecurity. The same feeling that only Albert Wesker had been able to provide in the past.

Who was this woman, what exactly did she want from them. All of them knew that re obtaining the daylight and virus samples were necessary, but the never-ending paranoia of practically walking into their enemies trap was nerve-racking.

As they approached the end of the corridor several moans can be heard throughout the hallway. When the four turned around the corner they were greeted by the freshly zombified bodies of what seem to be Isaacs security. Each limping and mourning as they closed in on their prey. However it was easy for the four biohazard veterans to notice the heavy equipment the zombies were still wearing was slowing them down.

" Look these zombies have the Tricell logo on the back of their clothing" said Claire

"Must have been Isaacs security, and from the looks of it they were pretty well armed" said Sherry

"What I find strange is that it doesn't look like they were killed by any typical BOW's, most of their bodies seem to be still intact." said Steve

"Do you think it was that woman that did this?" Claire asked Leon

"I don't know, but from the looks of it, if she were able to take out this many armed guards by herself, then we are in for one hell of a fight."

"We should try and conserve as much ammo as we can. It will be a little more messy taking them out by hand, but they are still just zombies, Nothing that we can't handle." said Claire as she slipped her gun back in her leg holster.

"We should be prepared for what lies behind that door" said Leon as he pointed towards the large room at the end of the infested hallway.

"Let's get started then shall we" said Sherry as she took point and drew her combat knife. Steve stood right besides her as he drew his as well.

They both charged forward and proceeded to dismantle the central part of the group one by one. In no more than 30 seconds flat half of the zombies have been wiped out.

Leon and Claire followed suit by striking the zombies to the sides with a mix of melee attacks and knife slashes of their own. Soon after, the once infested hall had become a mass of littered bodies.

The four of them slipped their knives back into the sheaths and pulled out their guns once again.

"My final count was seven" said Steve referring to the number of zombies he had taken down.

"My dear Steve, don't get too full of yourself, since I took out an even dozen" said Sherry with a grin as she slipped a magazine back into her Matilda. A small grimace appearing on Steve's face at the realization of being outdone by her.

"Stop fooling around and hurry up you two" said Claire rolling her eyes. Despite Steve and Sherry's appearances they were still kids at heart.

The four approached the large door. It was decided that both Steve and Sherry would stay outside for the time being since it was them that this woman was after. They stood poised at each side of the door with their guns ready, while Leon and Claire proceeded forward.

Leon then charged forward and kicked the door open, immediately raising his weapon and surveying the area. The room was dark but Leon was able to make out what seemed to be a control room, except there was broken machinery everywhere. There was what seemed to be the dead body of an unidentifiable BOW and there was a desk in the middle of the room with the back of a chair facing him.

"I wonder who could have killed something like this" said Claire as she briefly examined what was left of Dr Isaacs.

"I don't know but I have a feeling were about to find out" said Leon as he directed his attention towards the desk.

Leon signaled Claire of the position and she nodded. Both taking out the silencers to their guns and screwing them onto the nasals. They followed by shooting a few rounds into the back of the chair, in the hope of hitting whatever was behind it. The rounds pierced through the back of the chair making it slowly start to rotate around to face them.

The only thing was that when the chair had finished turning it was empty. Only the bullet holes of the rounds fired were seen on it.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" asked Claire

"That woman said that she would be waiting for us in this room, so why is there no one here?" said Leon

"You are just looking in the wrong place, that's all" came a female voice.

Before either of them could react, said woman dropped down on them from the ceiling above. She quickly disarmed Leon by kicking his gun out of his hand, and proceeded to give him a large hand thrust to the chest sending him flying back a few meters and also knocking the wind out of him.

She then turned her attention to Claire who quickly let off a few rounds with her Blacktail. Dodging the bullets with relative ease, she dashed toward Claire and followed up with a somersault, which in turn knocked the gun out of Claire's hand as well as knocking her to the floor.

The woman walked towards Claire, intending to finish her off, but quickly sensed a now recovered Leon who grabbed his Kendo handgun and started shooting at her again. Doing a few back flips she dodged his rounds. This however had distanced her away from her target and gave Leon enough time to get to Claire.

After getting Claire back on her, they both examined the woman in front of them. She had long dirty blond hair, wore a tight fitting battle suit like Sherry's, and had shades on despite the room being relatively dark.

"Who are you" they both practically screamed

"My, My, how rude of you two, is that anyway to greet someone" said Alex

"There is no need for formalities when it comes to people like you, now tell us, who are you and where is the vial case of daylights and samples" said Leon as he raised his gun at her once again.

"An impatient one, aren't you mister Kennedy, you live up to your reputation as a soldier, being able to fend off my attacks is no easy feat. Plus you're not that bad in the looks department as well" said Alex with a smirk.

Claire gave an annoyed grunt and quickly raised her gun as well.

"Enough of your bullshit, tell us who you are" she demanded

Alex waved her finger back and forth in a taunting matter at Claire, sucking her teeth to make an annoying sound along with it

"Quite a rude one aren't you Ms Redfield, you don't need to get so territorial over someone who isn't going to live past today."

"SHUT UP" yelled Claire as she shoot out of blind rage in that moment, only to have Alex quickly dodge it.

"Calm down Claire, this is no time to lose your composure" said Leon as he tried to calm her down

"Now spill it, who are you and what do you want with Steve and Sherry"

"My, you really are an impatient bunch aren't you, very well my name is Alexandra, Alexandra Wesker"

The name sent chills down the spines of both Leon and Claire, along with Steve and Sherry who were listening from the doorway.

" I guess my name struck a chord, I do admire my brother's ability to give our name such an astounding reputation"

"Wait are you saying that you're Wesker's sister." asked Claire

Alex gave an evil grin

" The only Wesker left, but I should warn you I won't be as lenient on you as my Albert was."

"Damn it what do you want." asked Leon

"From you two, nothing at all, my plans have already advanced to phase that far outclass whatever methods you can use to stop me."

"And I have already disposed of the swine of this facility along with his little goons" said Alex as she briefly directed her attention towards the mutated carcass of Isaacs.

"All that's left is for me to reclaim what is rightfully mine"

"Where are the vials, don't tell me you plan to use them for your own purposes" said Leon

"No that would be too simple, their right over there if you are wondering" said Alex as she pointed to the desk behind her , where the large sliver case sat.

"I'll be willing to bargain with you if Steve and Sherry would come out and play" she said with a sadistic grin.

Hearing this Steve and Sherry stepped out from behind the door.

"No wait you two, this has to be some kind of a trap, let me and Claire handle this"

" Don't be foolish Leon, I know that both you and Claire are good but you're not biologically enhanced like me and Steve are." said Sherry

"And besides its four on one, we clearly have the advantage here" said Steve as he raised his gun at Alex

"You should never underestimate your opponent, your own arrogance will be your undoing." said Alex

With that Alex lunged forward and started to speed dash towards the group.

Bracing themselves for the worst the group opens fire on her, sending a barrage of bullets her way. Alex performed a few flash like movements that her family name was famous for and quickly evaded them. She then put her hand in her pouch and reached in pulling out a small object.

"Shit she has a grenade, everyone scatter." shouted Leon

Alex removed the pin and quickly tossed it to their position. The four managing to roll out of the way before it went off and blew a giant hole in the ground where they once stood. Before they could get back on their feet however Alex tossed another into the air and a bright flash of light suddenly blinded them, the four realizing what had just happened moments after.

Temporarily stunned by Alex's flash grenade, Leon did not notice the woman approach beside him and before he could properly react, received a powerful knee to the abdomen followed by a kick that sent him flying into some of the machinery of the room. Claire soon followed suit as she was grabbed by the neck and thrown in the same direction as Leon, both have been temporarily knocked out.

"You bitch you'll pay for that" shouted Sherry as she and Steve both shot at Alex.

After about a minute of shooting, they soon realized that bullets were not going to work. Alex had easily dodged all of their shots.

"I guess we'll have to do this the old fashion way then" said Steve as he drew his combat knife, and Sherry following suit.

Alex let off a grin as she drew both of her daggers and quickly charged at them both at high speed. Not about to let themselves be outdone by her Steve and Sherry both charged at her as well, equaling her quickness.

The sound of blades clashing and grazing each other echoed across the room, as the three super humans clashed. Blow by blow, slash by slash Steve and Sherry were being matched by Alex's movements. The three temporarily drawing back from each other as they realized their stalemate.

"She's good, I guess we did underestimate her" said Steve

"Yea but it's still two on one, we just need to continue wearing her down until she slips up and then we make our move" said Sherry

"I've got a plan but you have to do what I say when I tell you to alright Sherry"

Sherry nodded as Steve whispered something into her ear. Nodding she turned around to engage Alex once more.

Sherry charged straight towards Alex and proceeded as planned. While running towards her Sherry threw her knife, in which Alex quickly deflected with her daggers. Utilizing this temporary distraction Sherry managed to kick the daggers out of Alex's hand and tried to follow up with a quick punch. Her fist was caught however and the two women soon found themselves in a deadlock with each other in the middle of the room. Neither could get the upper hand on each other due to their equal strength.

"Sherry now" shouted Steve

While still arm locked in place with Alex, Sherry quickly ducked her head down so that she was out of range, and let Steve open fire at the now exposed and unmovable Alex.

The bullet hit its mark as it shot off her shades and left a few cuts on the woman's face.

Steve was about to let off another round but before he could do so Alex managed to break one of her arms free from Sherry's grip and grabbed her by the face. She quickly opened her eyes and cast her icy blue gaze into Sherry's.

Sherry's body went limp as it suddenly could not move. Though still conscious she could not control her body's movements and was paralyzed on the spot.

"What is with this woman" she thought as the fear of helplessness began to sink in.

"No Sherry" shouted Steve as he quickly shot at Alex again.

Alex grabbed Sherry's motionless body and quickly avoided the rounds before dashing towards the desk where the daylights were.

Removing one of the vials from the case she held it up towards the motionless Sherry, who was currently being held in a reverse chokehold, and had the tip of the needle pointed to her neck.

"What have you done to her let her go" shouted Steve with his gun pointed at Alex

"Not another move Steven, Sherry is now under my control, I can do whatever I want with her, and I can start by doing this" said Alex as she held the needle threateningly against Sherry's neck.

"I wonder what a full dose of daylight this close to her brain can do to her, surely it won't be able to mix well with the G virus that is currently sustaining her life" said Alex as she smirked at Steve.

'I swear if you lay a finger on her I will make you pay" said an enraged Steve

"My dear Steve, can't you see that you have lost, drop your weapon and walk over here slowly, either you do as I say or see the girl that you love die in front of your eyes."

Steve clenched his fist in rage as he dropped his gun to the floor and made his way towards Alex and Sherry. He could not risk losing Sherry, he had made a promise to protect her and by God he was going to keep it even if it cost him his life. When he had walked close enough Alex let out a wide grin.

"I'm glad to see that you care about her this much, it's too bad it won't do you any good."

Alex then threw Sherry's paralyzed body to the ground and quickly gave Steve a kick in the area where light don't shine. (A/N it will hurt whether you're a super human or not lol)

Steve doubled over in pain which allowed Alex to sweep kick him right under the chin, knocking him out cold.

"Women have always been your weakness Steve Burnside" said Alex as she picked up his unconscious body. and threw it over her shoulder. She then walked over to Sherry who could only watch helplessly from her paralyzed form as Alex picked her up as well.

"Don't worry you two, in the end you will end up being together. It's too bad the end is coming a lot sooner than you think it is."

Before she could move however Alex felt a blinding pain hitting the dorsum of her right hand. She looked behind her and noticed Leon back up with his handcannon in hand, and Claire standing beside him.

'Damn it let them go" shouted Leon

"You two fools recovered a lot quicker than I thought you would" Alex said in between gasp of breath.

"But you are too late, now that I have Sherry and Steve all the pieces have been gathered and Somnus will finally be unleashed" said Alex with a sadistic laugh.

She quickly reached into her pouch with her remaining good hand and tossed her last flash grenade at the them, blinding them once again before jumping through the hole made by her previous grenade, and making her way towards the white queen hibernation room. Both Sherry and Steve lay motionless on her shoulders.

After recovering from the temporary blindness Leon and Claire looked in horror when they realize that Alex was gone and had taken both Steve and Sherry with her.

"Damn it we have to go rescue them" Claire shouted in a panic

" Calm down Claire she couldn't have gotten too far" said Leon

"We know that she is still somewhere in the facility but where"

"We should check the control panel from there" said Claire as she pointed towards the desk with the daylight case.

"Alright see if you can find her through the cameras Claire, I'm going to call for some backup" said Leon as he grabbed the case of daylights and took out his handheld comm.

/

"Got it alright we'll be right there"

"Looks like the two lovebirds need some help you guys ready for some fun" asked Ark as he directed his attention towards the group.

" More than ready, I haven't seen BOW action in a while" said Carlos in his Hispanic accent.

" I'm in too, can't let Leon have all the fun" said Billy Coen as he strapped on his combat boots

Elza, Ingrid and Rebecca then came walking in with questionable looks on their faces.

"Duty calls ladies, were going to save Kennedy's ass again" said Ark

"Please be careful, I don't want to explain to the kids why they would have to lose another father" said Elza as she embraced Ark and kissed him lightly.

"You be careful too Carlos, and don't overestimate yourself like you always do" said Ingrid as she kissed him lightly as well.

"Don't worry chicka, we'll be back before dinner" said Carlos with a grin

"You too Billy, you just got your name cleared, I don't want it to all be for nothing" said Rebecca in a worried tone as she addressed her boyfriend.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off dollface, I'll be right back" said Billy as he kissed her as well.

" Alright boys let's roll" said Ark as he grabbed the keys to the chopper.

"Wait" came another voice from behind them

"Don't think you can leave us out of this, Thompson." came a strong sturdy male voice

Ark turned around and immediately grew a smirk as he noticed the bulky towering figure that could only belong to one person, along with the beautiful slender blond woman that was standing right next to him. Both were dressed in BSAA garment and ready for action.

/

(A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, Sorry for being away for so long, but I'm simply overwhelmed with studying for Anatomy right now. I was glad I was able to make time to get this chapter in though and I hope it satisfies some the request that were made to me through reviews. Anyway thank you for reading, and Please Review, hopefully I can have another chapter up soon. Special thanks to Littleangle123, Joe Winters, and Lady Snowstorm. Your reviews keep this story alive.)


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**/**

Sherry's mind felt dazed. All she could remember was that one moment she was fighting with that strange Wesker woman and then the next she just completely blanked out.

Shaking the dizziness away from her head Sherry opened her eyes and started to convey her surroundings. The room was mostly dark save for a few dim lights that were swaying off the ceiling. Sherry tried to move forward but it was then that she realized that her body was restrained by what seems to be reinforced steel.

"Can anyone hear me. Steve, Leon, Claire. Help Me"

Sherry frantically looked around the room for anyone, whether it was dead or undead, she just needed to maintain a proper visual of her surroundings and figure out a way to escape or defend herself.

"Is anyone there, please answer me" she called out again.

"Auuuhh Sherry? Sherry is that you?"

Sherry recognized the voice immediately.

"Steve oh Thank God you're alright."

"Yea just barely" Steve gave a light chuckle while remembering how he was outwitted by and beaten by Alex.

"Unfortunately I've been restrained as well" said Steve as her referred to the same bindings that were currently holding his arms and feet in place.

"Do you know where we are, the last thing I remember was fighting Alex before my mind suddenly went blank."

"Your guess is as good as mine about where we are, but I can fill you in on what happened. When we were fighting Alex she put you in some kind of trance when you looked into her eyes. It paralyzed you and pretty much left you vulnerable. The bitch then pretty much used you as a shield to try defend herself from my attacks and took me down as well."

"What, why didn't you just attack her? You didn't have to worry about me I have the G Virus remember, I can heal myself from simple flesh wounds" shouted a frustrated Sherry

"She was threatening to inject you in the neck with a daylight serum." Steve said in a serious tone.

"I couldn't bear the thought of losing you Sherry. She knew about my feelings toward you and she exploited those feelings to the max." said Steve in a straight voice

Sherry was silent for a moment before looking down in shame; Steve had once again put himself in harm's way because of her. Once again someone had risked themselves to protect her when she herself was powerless to do anything. She wanted so bad at that moment to just embrace Steve and all the others who had given up so much for her, to tell them how much they meant to her, but this time she wasn't sure if either of them were gonna make it out for that to even happen.

"I'm sorry Steve" she said with tears forming in her light blue eyes.

"I'm always getting in everyone's way"

"Sherry don't say that, you know you mean the world to me"

"No I can't. How can someone like me deserve your affections when I'm so useless, even with my powers I'm still that helpless little girl back in Raccoon City. Maybe it's better off if I had just died back then"

"NO, don't you dare say that" shouted Steve

"Don't you dare because I know you are stronger than that. So what if people are always rescuing you. I don't care about that. Were still alive, don't tell me these last few days have been a joke to you Sherry. We've made it this far by supporting each other, so don't go off thinking you're worthless." said Steve

"We will escape this nightmare together, and if you plan on dying just know that you are killing me as well because I have no intention of leaving you here. I plan to help you and live my life with you by my side."

Sherry was shocked, despite their current situation she couldn't help but form a smile from Steve's words. He truly did care for her.

"Isn't this sweet, acting so confident despite your current situation" said a familiar voice

The room was suddenly illuminated as several other lights turned on. Revealing a rather large mechanical device that was hooked up to both Sherry's and Steve's restraints.

Alexandra Wesker stepped into their view wearing her signature grin, her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and she was wearing a different all black colored body suit. Her shades were also noticeably off, revealing _enchanting_ crystal blue eyes.

"I'm afraid any attempt to escape at this point is futile, project SOMNUS has entered its final stages"

"Let us out of here you crazy bitch" shouted Steve

"Aww, Steven, your words they hurt me. But that's ok it will all be over soon" she said as she grabbed his head with her hand and forcing him to look into her eyes.

"NO stay away from him" shouted a tear stained Sherry

"I'm sorry Sherry but since Mr. Burnside here was so insistent on resisting me I intend to start with him, and with the power of the White Queen and your virus's I will be invincible."

Alex snapped her fingers and suddenly the machine in the middle of the room came to life.

"I'm White Queen, please enter voice recognition for user verification" said the voice being emitted from the computer.

"Alexandra Wesker"

"Voice verified, how may I be of service to you my lady"

"Initiate program SOMNUS"

The computer screen brightened up and the words SOMNUS were typed onto the projector

"Now Sherry why don't you be a good girl and watch as the life gets sucked out of the man you love."

The White Queen then sends an electric pulse to Steve's restraints and engulfs him in a blinding ray of light. Steve screams out in pain and agony as the matured Veronica Virus is being drained out of him.

"Yes very soon your powers will be mine and I will have absolute control over the world" said Alex with a grin.

"No Alex please stop this now, I'll do anything please" Sherry cried out frantically

"Don't worry my dear, you will be joining him soon enough"

The draining continued. For what in actuality only a few mere moments felt like years in Sherry's eyes as she watched the man she loved scream in pain and torture until the draining finally stopped.

"Draining process completed, initiating cool down mode, please allow five minutes of cool time before reoperation." The White Queen then released her restraints on Steve and started the cooldown process. A compartment on the White Queen then opens to reveal a vial of glowing blue liquid.

Sherry watched in horror as Steve's motionless body fell to the cold hard ground with a thump. Blood was now pouring from his open mouth.

"The Veronica Virus is now at your disposal my lady" said the White Queen

Yes at long last I can fulfill the dreams of all those who came before me, my dear brother Albert "if you are watching it means that I have surpassed you in every way possible." said Alex with a laugh before grabbing the vial and injecting it into her wrist.

A massive Airwave suddenly erupted from her body and was sent pulsing against Sherry. Never before had she felt such power. Even with her stoic training and discipline when facing an adversary, Sherry could not help but winch in Alex's presence. She then turned her attention to Steve who was lying motionless on the ground. Emotion then overtook her.

"STEVE PLEASE WAKE UP, YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PROTECT ME SO PLEASE WAKE UP, STEVE." Sherry cried frantically

"You won't get away with this you" said Sherry in between sobs.

"Once I get out of here I will tear you limb from limb for what you did to Steve"

"Hahahahahahaha, foolish girl, I'm beyond anything you could ever hope to become. But don't you worry your pretty little face, very soon you will join him."

Sherry can only watch in fury as Alex slowly made her way towards her.

"But just to make sure that you don't try anything fishing, I'll give you the pleasure of being sedated during your virus extraction."

Alex then raised her hand in a direction towards the counter and caused a syringe filled with clear liquid to fly towards her and into her hand.

"Don't you worry my dear, I promise you won't feel a thing once you are asleep, and then you can join Steve in the afterlife." said Alex as she prepared to inject the substance into Sherry's neck.

Sherry just watched helplessly and closed her eyes for the impending impact.

"And who says I'm dead" came a weary voice.

Before anyone could look around a shot of flame came into their direction, knocking the syringe out of Alex's hand and incinerating it on the spot. Steve was now wearily on his feet with one of his bloodstained hands stretched out and the other painfully clutching his chest.

"Steve you're still alive" tears of joy were now running down Sherry's face.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you here didn't I" said Steve with a faint smile.

"hmpf, it would seem that you had a more than sufficient amount of virus within your body. The only reason you are still alive is because the White Queen did not need to extract all of it from you to make a proper dose for me to use."

"Got that right, your dear brother trained me well, and I swear I will use every last ounce of my strength to stop you and save Sherry" said Steve with determination

"hahahah, you're a fool, what can you hope to accomplish in your weakened state"

"Very well, I've got a few minutes to spare before the White Queen is ready for extraction of the G virus. Plus I'll have a chance to test my new powers, what better person to test them on than you"

Steve just looked at her and back at Sherry (who now had a fearful look on her face, on what Alex might do to Steve in this state) before taking a fighting stance in preparation for what would surely be the fight of his life.

"You should never have underestimated me Steve, or taken my mercy for granted. I gave you a chance to die peacefully but now it would seem that I will just have to take matters into my own hands, and I promise you it will be painful death." said Alex as she opened her now shining crystal blue eyes before rushing forward at the weakened Steve.

**/**

(A/N I just wanted to get this quick update in before the start of my semester. Sorry if it is a bit short, but I promise you that good things are to come. Please Review it helps keep me going and Thank You to all those who continue to support and read my story, you guys rock.)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

/

Leon and Claire were now running down the hall towards the White Queen computer room. Having discovered Steve and Sherry's location in the control center and seeing them bound to the monstrous looking contraption was more than enough to tell them nothing good was about to happen.

"Damn it where the hell is Arc and the others they should have been here ages ago." said Leon

"We can't afford to wait for them Leon who knows what that woman might do to them if we procrastinated any longer" said Claire

Shooting passed a few undead, the two soon arrived at an elevator shaft that would lead them down to the floor where Steve and Sherry were.

"It seems that the elevator isn't responding, Claire help me with this"

Together they both pried open the elevator doors, only to find the reason of their misfortune. The elevator cord had been completely cut off leaving them stranded.

"Damn it, of all the times for bad luck to start kicking in it had to be now."

"Arc are you here yet, we could really use some help right about now" shouted Leon into the communicator.

"It's funny you should say that cause if I were you right now id want to take some cover" said Arc through the communicator.

"Leon what does he mean by" but was cut off when Leon suddenly tackled her to the floor and covered her body with his.

The next thing they knew there was a huge explosion and part of the roof right above them was blown wide open.

They both looked up and saw Billy Coen with a recently emptied rocket launcher in his hand.

"You idiots you could have fried both of us if you weren't careful " yelled Claire

"Oh please like you two haven't seen worse" humored Arc through his com device.

Two figures then dropped down through the freshly blown open hole.

Leon and Claire were now face to face with Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine. Both were equipped and ready for battle in BSAA garment.

"Chris, Jill what are you two doing here" asked Leon

"Yea I thought you were still recovering from the whole Kijuju incident." said Claire

"I thought you would have known not to count your older brother out so quickly Claire" said Chris with a laugh.

Claire ignored his humor and went to the side of the woman besides him.

"Jill are you alright? I know Chris would be fine after a few protein shakes but you were actually subjugated to a virus by Wesker."

"Yes I'm fine Claire, I recovered quickly because of Chris, he was at my side and nourished me back to health. I don't think even a gunshot in the room would have taken his attention from me."

Claire looked at her brother and smirked.

"Well I haven't seen that side of you for a while now Chris" said Claire with a grin.

"Well I just wanted to make sure she was alright" Chris said as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yea sure it was" said Claire sarcastically

Jill's face turned read at the comment.

"Hey you're one to talk when you haven't even told me a word about your new found relationship with Mr. Kennedy over here" said Chris

"Hey I'm not hiding anything, Leon is an excellent lover" said Claire as she stepped close to him and rubbed her hands up and down Leon's muscular (but nowhere near the size of Chris's) arm.

Leon's faced cringed as he noticed the rage on Chris's face. The inhuman amount of testosterone in Chris was showing and he did not want any part of it.

"Give me a tyrant any day" Leon thought sarcastically

"I hate to interrupt but shouldn't you four get going" said Arc through Leon's com device; apparently he had eavesdropped on their conversation.

'Yea he's right, where is the location of Steve and Sherry" said Jill

"Their several floors below us but unfortunately the elevator seems to be out of the question, and it would take too long to look for the stairs." said Leon

"This is why you improvise Kennedy watch and learn" said a female voice from behind them

The four turned around to see Ada Wong and another Chinese man limping towards them. When she got to the entrance of the elevator shaft Ada pulled out her signature grappling gun and shot it down the shaft to create a rope for them to slide down.

"Ada so you're still here, I figured you would have left a long time ago" said Leon with surprise and resentment.

"Awe Leon aren't you glad to see me, I did just solve your little problem."

Claire immediately drew her blacktail and stuck it on Ada's forehead.

"Oh I certainly am ecstatic to see you, you backstabbing bitch" said Claire with anger

"Claire that's enough they look too banged up to be of any threat to us, we mustn't lose any more time." said Leon

Claire just grimaced and lowered her gun. "You just got lucky today"

"Besides we need someone to secure the grapple line for us as we slide down" said Jill

"What makes you so sure you can trust us" said Jake.

"We do" said Arc over the com device

The group looked to the helicopter and saw both Billy and Carlos with rifles pointed directly at the Asian duo.

"Try anything funny and you're both toast you got that" said Billy

"It would be a shame to take out a woman of your beauty, so please don't force us to" said Carlos as he referenced Ada.

Ada and Jake both smirked and grabbed hold of the grapple line and secured it to a nearby pillar.

"Ok down we go then, Arc can we count on you guys to take care of things here"

"No prob Leon just call us if you're in a bind we'll be right there" said Arc

"Go rescue your friends; I'm sure you will be able to take care of things with Chris and Jill by your side." said Billy

"Thank You guys." said Claire as she waved them off before sliding down the line.

Jill followed her next also sliding down into the darkness below. Chris was about to do the same when he stopped on the ledge.

"Chris what's the matter?" asked Leon

"Kennedy when we get back, me and you are going to have a nice long chat about you and my baby sister you understand"

Leon tensed up for just a moment before nodding his head

"Good" said Chris before sliding down as well.

"May God have mercy on your soul buddy" said Arc through the com device

Leon just laughed and slid down along with the others.

/

Alex sped towards Steve with killer intent. She was so fast that he was barely able to notice her before he received a hard punch to the gut. Blood spewed from his mouth upon impact, making his already weakened state get worse.

"This is only a taste of what I'm about to do to you" said Alex as she tossed him to the side a few feet away from Sherry.

Steve was breathing heavily as he struggled to make it back on his feet. Before he could however, Alex grabbed him by the neck and raised his body in front of her. She then started to continually hit Steve in the face and gut with her free hand. Blood was now gushing out of Steve's mouth and cuts, amounting to a small pool of red that was currently flowing below them. But somehow he still managed to stay conscious.

Sherry cried in terror as she witnessed Steve's life hanging on by a thread.

"Alex please stop, you've won. Steve can't even fight anymore. I'll do whatever you say just please don't hurt him anymore" Sherry cried out

"My dear Sherry you really aren't in the position to be making bargains with anyone, especially me"

She then turned around to meet the eyes of her opponent. Her crystal blue eyes piercing through him like a bunch of knives.

"When will you learn to just die already, your persistence is really starting to bug me" said Alex as she increased the pressure on his neck.

"Hehe screw you" said Steve in a weary voice before spitting some blood into her face.

"That tears it" Alex then raised her leg above Steve's head and slammed it hard down onto the back of his skull almost flattening him in the process. Steve's lifeless body was now limp as he was face down on the ground with more blood pouring out of his wounds and open mouth.

Sherry screamed in misery as she saw Steve's body lay there battered and motionless. She hunched her head down in sorrow with tears pouring out of her eyes as the man she loved was now gone from this earth.

"I'll have to admit, the brave fool caused me a lot more trouble than I had anticipated, but it's all over now" said Alex

"Cool down process complete, extraction process may now resume" said the White Queen voice system.

"Now my dear Sherry it's your turn" said Alex

Sherry looked up from her tears and into Alex's eyes. The pure anger and sorrow she was emitting was beyond comprehension. She then looked back down towards Steve's lifeless body and uttered the words of her fate.

"Do as you wish, I no longer have a reason to live in this cruel dark world"

Alex just gave a evil grin.

"I'm glad you've finally come to your senses Sherry, I promise you this will be over before you know it."

Sherry then pulled her head back up and met Alex directly in the eyes with hers.

"But know this you witch, Leon and Claire will stop you." she said without falter.

Alex just smiled at her comment.

"hmpf I guess your ignorance really does know no bounds, what a shame"

"White Queen begin the extraction of the mature G Virus"

The White Queen then roared to life as the draining process that had deprived Steve of his power was now afflicted onto Sherry. Sherry's body was now shimmering with pain as she felt the life being pulled right out of her. She however refused to give Alex the satisfaction of hearing her scream, holding on to the salvation of being able to see Steve and her parents on the other side soon.

"Yes, Yes soon the world will be at my mercy" said Alex with a laugh.

"Oh yeah I wouldn't be too sure about that" came a weary voice.

"What?" said Alex

Before she could turn around the blood that was drenching the floor ignited in flames and immediately encompassed her body in a blazing inferno. Not only that but the flames managed to make its way over to Sherry and incinerate the bonds that were holding her in place and releasing her from the draining process.

"Warning, extraction process has been compromised, aborting procedure" said the White Queen's voice system.

Sherry was now standing on one knee trying to recover from the draining process, she looked over at the inferno that was engulfing Alex and gasped with shock as she realized the source of the flames. Spinning her head around she saw Steve who's body was still on the floor, but had his right hand up manipulating the vast amount of blood he had lost and enlarging the already growing fire.

"Sherry this is all I can do for you now, please get out of here and live" said Steve before his eyes went black and his head and arm dropped back down on the floor motionless.

His blood that was fueling the fire halted with that, but the inferno that was engulfing Alex still kept to an immense size.

Sherry ran to the downed Steve and immediately perched him on her lap shaking him violently.

"Steve you promised me that we would escape together, damn it you promised so don't go dying on me now" but there was no response.

Sherry then cut her hand slightly and started to drop some of her own blood to heal Steve's outer wounds. After a few moments the cuts and bruises on Steve's body had healed but there was still no response from him. Sherry frantically tried to revive him, even going as far as to pour some of her blood into his mouth to try and heal any internal injuries he may have, but to no avail. Steve's body was still motionless.

"Damn it Steve, Wake up ,Wake Up." she cried frantically

"Your attempt is futile, he has used the last of his remaining virus energy" said a voice from behind her

The flames that Steve had summoned were suddenly blown away by a veil of blue fire that had emerged. Alexandra Wesker walked out of the inferno unscathed with her body now being shrouded by the freshly ignited blue flames, as Sherry looked on in shock.

"Hm if it weren't for the Veronica Virus in my system I would have actually been in trouble just now." said Alex as she examined the blue flames that were now encasing her body.

She then averted her attention over to the White Queen and noticed the vial of virus she had been able to extract form Sherry's body. Using her power she made the vial fly towards her and into her hand.

"It looks like I wasn't able to get much G Virus out of you before that nuisance interrupted us, but no matter I will just have subdue you again and strap you back on to the White Queen.

As she finished her sentence, Alex sped towards Sherry, blue fire and all, intending to make quick work of the already weakened girl.

Sherry braced for impact before she heard a gunshot ring and Alex stopping in her tracks.

"Get the hell away from them you crazy bitch" said Claire with her gun raised, Leon Chris and Jill following shortly behind her.

"Just great more bugs I have to deal with " said Alex

"What did you do to them" said Leon as he noticed the lifeless Steve being cradled by a hysterically crying Sherry.

"Why don't you come and find out for yourself" said Alex with a grin.

"You monster we will stop you." screamed the tear strained Sherry.

"Fools do you not know death when you see it. This Is My Hour" said Alex as her eyes began to glow again and her blue flames intensified.

/

(A/N well there goes another chapter people, I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm really hoping to finish this story before RE6 comes out so that it doesn't conflict with anything so hopefully I can update again soon. Please review it makes me very happy and keeps me motivated. And once again Thank You to all those who have reviewed before.)


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

/

Alex rushed forward towards the group and directly set her sights on the already weakened Sherry. Her blue flames illuminated the room wherever she moved. Sherry turned her head around covering Steve's body and braced for impact.

But before Alex could reach her Leon stepped in the way and let off a few rounds into her direction which to the surprise of everyone actually managed to hit its target in the chest. Alex stopped in her tracks and focused on her newly received wounds.

Lets see how well your virus works now Sherry.

Slowly but surely the G Virus that she had obtained from Sherry healed her wounds and ejected the bullets that were inside of her body.

" Hm that took a lot longer than expected, I will need to obtain the rest of Sherry's virus before I can become truly immortal." She then followed by compressing a ball of blue fire into her hand.

"But that doesn't mean I can't use the power I've obtained from Steven to lay waste to you."

Alex then launched a wave of blue fire from her hand scorching everything in its line of fire. Leon and Chris immediately pushed their respective partners down and out of the line of fire. However Leon received some slight scorch marks on his lower back leaving him with lingering pain.

"Ah that stings like a bitch" shouted Leon.

"You'll pay for that" said Claire as she started to open fire at Alex with her Blacktail. Alex dodged the incoming rounds and headed straight for the angered woman. Raising her fist she intended to decapitate her opponent with one fatal blow. But before she could Chris and Jill opened fire on her as well and forced her to dodge to another part of the room and away from Claire and Leon. Anger was now clearly written on her face as she glared at the four remaining individuals that were hindering her plans for world conquest.

"Won't you people just die already, you're really starting to get on my nerves."

Alex then sped towards Jill and Chris and immediately tried to take out Jill on the spot. Chris however noticed this and shot at her again, forcing her to avert her to him instead. Alex gave Chris a heavy thrust to the gut knocking him nearly ten feet back and crashing into the wall.

"I could barely keep up with her movements, she's so fast" Jill thought."

"Your next Miss Valentine." Alex charged at Jill with incredible speed. All the while evading the bullets that were being shot at her by the remaining three combatants. When she was within arm's reach of Jill, Alex covered her hand in fire with the intent of punching a hole right through the former Stars member, but to her surprise Jill managed to evade her attack at the very last moment and landed a high kick to Alex's chin, stunning the woman temporarily and allowing her to retreat to the downed Chris's side.

"AHH you bitch how did you manage to dodge my attack" said Alex with fury.

"You can thank your dear brother for that, thanks to his experiments on me when he held me captive my speed and strength were significantly increased due to his P30 compound." said Jill with a grin as she tended to Chris.

"That idiot, if he were alive right now I would beat the shit out of him for doing something so foolish." said Alex in a scornful whisper.

Leon and Claire then continued to open fire at Alex, forcing her to continuously dodge their shots, but in the process getting her further and further away from Sherry and Steve.

"I have to figure a way around this, it's too risking taking on too many bullets if my G virus powers are incomplete." thought Alex.

Alex began surveying the immediate area. Drawing patterns on their positions and using her praised intellect to find a way around her combatants.

Both Chris and Leon were now back on their feet and now forced Alex to deal with even more trouble from his added gun.

"Dodging their shots like this is getting me nowhere; I need to figure out a plan."

Alex surveyed her area once more before figuring out her next objective.

She summoned some blue fire into her hand once again and fired it at her enemies immediate left, forcing Leon, Chris, Claire, and Jill to all dodge to the other direction. She continued to spread the flames until their spread out to each end of the room and from the floor to the ceiling, essentially creating a barrier of blue fire to separate her from her enemies.

"What's the matter, trying to protect yourself by setting up those flames." mocked Claire.

"On the contrary, I did more than just that" said Alex's voice from beyond the flames.

The realization suddenly hit Claire and Leon like a ton of bricks. Sherry and Steve were nowhere in sight and neither was the White Queen. Alex had managed to successfully separate them from her target.

"Shit this is bad, we can't see or shoot past the flames."

"You bitch, you stay the hell away from them do you hear me." shouted Claire.

Alex's response was just a wave of sinister laughing

"Your too late to do anything now"

Alex quietly walked over to the still weakened Sherry and promptly grabbed her by the throat, lifting her away from Steve's body.

"Now my dear Sherry would mind handing over the rest of your virus"

"You, you monster, you disgust me, nothing would scorn me more than to give my power to you after what you did to Steve." She said in between gasp for air.

"Oh, Sherry you words they hurt me, but that's ok you will more than make up for it in a moment."

Alex then forcibly dragged Sherry back to the White Queen and bound her to the menacing machine once more.

"White Queen initiate the extraction process once more, and this time make sure you get every last ounce of the virus, I don't want a repeat process with what happened with Steve"

"Yes my lady" replied the White Queen

The machine once again roared to life and began to drain Sherry of her remaining powers. Sherry screamed in pain as she once again felt her life fading away.

"Leon, Claire I'm sorry I couldn't be with you again." Sherry thought with tears in her eyes.

"And Steve I guess I'll be seeing you soon" she thought before fading away into unconsciousness.

"Yes, Yes at long last victory shall be mine, once this is done no one will be able to stop me" said Alex through her maniacal laugh.

"I wouldn't count on that my dear Alex" said a familiar voice

Alex spun around to face whoever had interrupted her but was greeted with nothing. The next thing she knew a small object was thrown towards the White Queen and detonated on contact, blowing the super computer to pieces.

"Noooooo" shouted Alex

She turned towards the direction from which the device had been thrown and was shocked by who she was greeted by.

"It's you" she said with shock on her face"

"It's been a while my dear, I'm surprised that you let your guard down, I thought I taught you better than that"

"You will pay for what you've done, I will never forgive you" Alex said with rage.

"Aww, Is that anyway to greet you the man whom you considered as your father for all these years"

"I don't care who you are Trent, you have interfered in my life for the last time and I will make you pay for ruining my plans" shouted Alex

/

Hearing the cries of Sherry on the other of the flames brought Leon and Claire's rage to a new peak. They were so close to saving her and yet they were once again obstructed from doing so.

"NO, Sherry it can't end like this it just can't" grieved Claire as she dropped to her knees from helplessness.

"Your right Claire it won't end this way" said Leon

Chris, Jill, and Claire all gave him a startled look, questioning the motive behind his words just now.

"What do you mean Leon, how are we going to break though those flames" said Chris

"There's only one thing I can do, and that's charge though it and hope for the best" said Leon

"That's crazy, you'll be burned alive" said Jill

"Unless you can come up with any other ideas, I'm not going to just stand here and wait around" shouted Leon.

Claire looked at Leon and gave him a blank look before speaking.

"Your right Leon, we have come too far to just let some flames stop us."

"Don't be reckless Claire, think about what you are saying." said Chris

"I appreciate your concern big brother, but I have to do this, Sherry has gone through too much for us to give up on her now"

She then turned to Leon and gave him a nod before the two of them went charging head on towards the blue flames.

"NO, DON"T DO IT" shouted Chris

In the matter of moments they were inches away from the pulsing firing, already feeling the intense heat trying to scorch their skin. Both Leon and Claire jumped diving straight into the flames. However to their surprise they never reached the fire, as it had moved out of the way the moment they were about to touch it.

They all watched as the blue flames blocking their path migrated revealing two figures that were now standing in front of them. One was Alex and the other was a dark figure covered by the shadows. They had also noticed the White Queen had been blown to bits and the draining process on Sherry had stopped.

"Who is that man, is he the one that destroyed the White Queen?" asked Claire as she pointed towards the man the was unkown to them.

"I don't know, but I think we are about to find out" said Leon as the room suddenly brightened from the light of the building flames.

"You will pay, you will all pay dearly" shouted Alex as the blue flames that had once blocked their path started to engulf her body.

"Stay back" the man shouted towards Leon and Claire

They both ducked as the fire expanded, completely engulfing Alex in her own flames. A few moments later her figure emerged from the fire.

She was now in an azure humanoid form, her long hair had turned light in color, her body was now devoid of skin (similar to Alexia) and her hands had turned into smaller tyrant like claws.

"You will all die" she said before charging at the Trent with her blue flames still creating an aura around her.

/

A/N. Well I finally had a chance to update. I've been buried with work for the last several months so I haven't been able to get around to updating as much as I would have liked. Thank You to all who still support this story. There isn't much left so I should be finished with it soon and I should be updating again soon since my exams are done. Please review it make me very happy XD


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

/

Alex was beyond furious. She was so close to initiating SOMNUS yet "he" had to come back into her life and ruin everything. Everything she had waited so long for and had worked so hard to achieve went up in smoke in an instant from the man that had abandoned her all those years ago. This time she would make sure he would pay, not just for ruining her plans, not just for abandoning her, but for failing to be the protective and supportive father figure that she had always yearned for.

"You will pay Trent, you will all pay. Not a single hair of yours will be left in this world once I'm done with you"

Alex immediately went after Trent, aiming to impale the man with her newly formed claws.

"You die now" Alex said with fury

However, before her claws could reach Trent, he pulled out two long sword like blades that almost seemingly came out of nowhere and blocked her claws with his blades. His reflexes were so fast that even with Alex's enhanced speed she was able to land her strike in time.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Alex, believe me when I say that I do not wish to fight you. However I cannot allow you to continue on the path you are on now, I made a promise after the death of my parents that I would eliminate Umbrella and lift their dark legacy from this world and I intend to keep it even if it means fighting you."

"You always were a fool Trent, don't you see that you are no match for me, my powers are eons ahead of yours" shouted Alex as she tried to slash him again only to be blocked by his blades once again.

"That may be, but you are still rather inexperienced when it comes to the art of battle." said Trent as he continued to engage in close quarters combat with his former adopted daughter.

Both their speed and their reflexes were beyond comprehension to Leon and Claire, who were quickly joined by Chris and Jill when the fire wall subsided.

"Who do you think that man is Leon?" asked Claire

"I don't know by I sure as hell am not going to complain if he is fighting Alex for us."

"Hurry we must tend to Sherry before it is too late" said Jill as she motioned towards the still unconscious body of Sherry Birkin near the remains of the White Queen.

The four immediately made a dash for Sherry but was intercepted by Alex who shot some fire in their direction, forcing them to dodge backwards and away from Sherry's body.

"You four aren't going anywhere, I will deal with you when the time is right." said Alex

However, before she could say anything else Trent swung his blades with incredible speed and forced Alex to dodge backwards herself, but not before receiving a scratch on her new pale skinless face.

"You let your guard done Alex, I thought I taught you better than that." said Trent

"Don't you mock me you old fool" screamed Alex as the cut on her face healed, she followed up with another strike at Trent only to have it blocked again.

"How, how are you managing to block all of my attacks, it is not possible for a mere human to have such reflexes." shouted Alex in rage

"That is where you are mistaken my dear, did you really think that I waited around all these years for you or your brother to make a move, because if you did then you are sadly mistaken. I have been in intense training harnessing and perfecting my skills so that I would be ready for the day that I would have to face Albert. I wasn't expecting to be facing you but it still works none the less" said Trent

"You are a fool if you think your cheap tricks will work on me" said Alex, anger now clearly evident on her face.

"You are all below me, and now it's time for me to put you in your place"

Alex then extended her tyrant like claws in the air ( A/N think of these claws as about the same size as the Thanatos tyrant first form claws).

The flames around her body quickly spread to her claws and engulfed them in blue flames. She her claws in front of her and laughed maniacally.

"Now let me show you what true power really is"

Alex quickly lunged at Trent again and swung her claws at him with even more speed and ferocity. Trent quickly blocked them with his blades but was struggling to hold her back.

"Shit this is bad, I had these blades specially designed for heavy combat against the Wesker Children but will they be able to last" Trent thought

He soon found his answer as his blades shattered from the heat and intensity of Alex's flaming claws. The force of the blow was so great that it threw him back several yards slamming him into the wall.

Before Trent could get back onto his feet Alex shot out several streams of fire, engulfing Trent and his immediate area in blue fire, burning everthing it touched.

"I wish it didn't have to be like this, but you forced my hand father" said Alex in a brief moment of remorse.

She then focused her attention on Leon, Claire, Chris, and Jill who had just recovered from her earlier attack and had just reached Sherry's body.

"You're next" said Alex as she shot fire in their direction and forced them to scatter once more.

"Everyone shoot" yelled Chris.

The four quickly drew their weapons, each unloading several rounds at Alex.

But before the bullets could reach her body, Alex quickly disintegrated them with her flames, and continued with her assault.

She lunged towards Chris and Jill who in turn drew their combat knives at her. They just barely managed to block her claws with their knives before having them shatter the same way Trent's did. Alex followed up with a hard kick to both and sent them flying through the air and landing hard on the ground.

She then turned her attention to Leon and Claire. Alex shot out more flames at them forcing the two to spate in order to dodge her attack; they quickly let off several more rounds at her only to have the same result from earlier repeat itself.

Alex continued to let out more flames and continuously forced them to dodge her attacks. Soon, much to Leon and Claire's horror they each found themselves separated from one another. Leon was completely isolated on his own while Claire was now with the still recovering Chris and Jill.

"Shit, this is bad, this is really bad" said Claire

"Claire stay where you are, I'll keep her distracted while you and the others escape." shouted Leon through the flames.

"What are you saying Leon, we came here together, I'm not going to leave you here to die" screamed a distressed Claire.

"You must" said Leon

"Take Sherry, get out of here" he shouted

"Leon NO" said Claire through her tears.

"We don't have time Claire, we need to get out" said Chris and he and Jill both came to her side.

"You two go I'm not leaving Leon here to die" said Claire as she picked up her gun again

/

"You want some of me bitch, well here I am" shouted Leon.

"Well aren't you heroic, I've always hated people like you so I guess I'll kill you first." said Alex as she walked through the flames that were surrounding the area.

Leon quickly drew his knife and charged at her in desperation.

"As long as I can buy them enough time to escape then I'll gladly give my life" thought Leon

He tried stabbing her in the throat but had his knife knocked out of his hand. Alex followed it up with a hard knee to the gut. The hit was so strong that Leon fell to his knees in pain, struggling to catch his breath.

"You are a fool, a brave fool but a fool nonetheless" said Alex as she raised her blue flamed covered claws.

"Goodbye" said Alex as she thrust down towards the defensless.

"Nooooo" screamed Claire as she watched in horror through the fire wall.

/

(A/N, Sorry for the Cliffhanger D: , but I think it should build more anticipation for the next chapter which should be up soon, I'm just trying to figure out whether I want this story to have a good or bad ending. Well only time will tell, till then please review and thanks to all those who still support this story XD, PS for those who still don't know who Trent is look him up on wiki)


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

/

"You're a fool, a brave fool, but a fool nonetheless" said Alex as she stared down at the still gasping Leon.

"Goodbye"

Alex raised her claws and brought them down with the intention of decapitating the government agent.

"NOOOO" cried Claire as she bore witness to the horrific sight beyond the flames that were blocking her path.

Leon braced himself for what would be his last moment but instead of his imminent death a gun shot was heard across the room.

A surprised Alex looked to see that there was a fresh bullet wound within her claw that was slowly healing. Then to her shock, Alex found her assailant. A burnt and disheveled Trent walked out of her flames with a broken butterfly in hand. From what she saw Trent had somehow survived her previous onslaught but just barely. There were now singe marks all over the suit he was wearing and he was panting heavily.

"I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less from you Trent, I curse my own arrogance, but I assure you I will not make the same mistake twice." said Alex as she shot a stream of blue fire at him once again.

Trent barely managed to dodge her attack as he dodge rolled to the right, unfortunately the flames still managed to burn his left arm rendering it useless. Trent peered forward to see that Alex was preparing to shoot another wave of flames.

Reacting on instinct, Trent pulled something out of his burnt body suit and threw it on the ground near Alex and Leon. Immediately a wave of mist shrouded the room and temporarily threw Alex in disarray as she tried to figure out what was happening.

Trent ran and grabbed Leon with the one good arm he had left and jumped over the flaming barrier that had separated Leon from his friends. Thankfully the water in the mist had diminished the height of the flames, making it possible for them to jump over.

"Leon, Thank God" said Claire as she embraced her injured lover.

"Don't you ever do anything that reckless again" said Claire as she began crying and lightly beating Leon chest while in their embrace.

"I'm sorry for worrying you" said Leon as he held the crying Claire in his arms and rubbed the back of his head.

However their moment was short lived as the mist that was surrounding the area quickly evaporated from the heat wave emanating from Alex. She had now regained her composure and gave them all a glare that showed she was hell bent on finishing them right there and then. She charged towards the five of them with fury in her glowing blue eyes.

"Quick everyone get back" said Chris as he drew a grenade launcher from his shoulder and shot an explosive round at the ceiling.

The impact caused the ceiling to collapse sending the rubble crashing down onto Alex. They all looked as she was buried alive by the debris.

"Take that you psycho" said Chris in triumph.

"Don't push your luck Redfield it will take a lot more than that to finish her off, all you did was buy us a little time, it won't take long for her to break out of there and come after us again" said Trent

"We need to formulate a plan to stop her here and now"

"Hold on a sec, before you go off barking orders at us, would you mind telling us just who the hell you are." said Jill

Chris, Leon, and Claire all seem to agree with her on that point. He was going to have to do a bit of explaining before he earned their trust.

"Very well, I'll keep this brief since time is of the essence. My name is Trent I used to work for the Umbrella."

At the sound of Umbrella, all four of them immediately raised their guns at him. Uttering the words "Worked for Umbrella" was taboo in their book.

"Before you all start getting trigger happy remember that I just saved your asses a few minutes ago, so believe me when I say we are on the same side." said Trent as he tried to calm them down.

The four of them gave a weary look at each other before lowering their guns.

"Good, like I explained before I used to work for Umbrella, but what you didn't know is that I was actually working within Umbrella to take it down from the inside out. They had taken my parents away from me when I was young so I made a vow to wipe them out and make them pay for their crimes."

"Long story short I rose in power within Umbrella and leaked information that would ensure their demise"

"Also trust me when I say this" said Trent as he looked back at the rubble behind them.

"Unlike her brother Albert, Alex was not always such a terrible person. She used to be a sweet and kind girl. While she was in my care I made sure not to associate her with the exercises that her brother was forced to endure, despite her genetics as a Wesker child. My only mistake was letting her fall into the hands of Spencer once Umbrella fell and well the rest is self-explanatory."

The four of them looked at Trent to see if he were lying to them, but to their surprise they weren't able to detect an ounce of deceit in his words. Their faith in him was further pushed as they heard a pulsing sound from the rubble that had buried Alex, followed by a dim spark of blue flame beginning to emerge from the rubble.

"Fine we'll take your word for now, so tell us how you intend to stop her" asked Leon.

"I had originally intended to use this for Albert Wesker but thanks to you Mr. Redfield I was able to reserve it, in case a situation like this arose." said Trent

"Now I want you to all listen very carefully and do exactly as I say, one wrong move and it could be the end of all of us"

/

A loud explosion sounded as the rubble that had buried Alex was blown apart and scattered throughout the room. Alex emerged from the midst relatively unscathed but with a clear look of annoyance on her face. She scanned the room and saw Trent standing perfectly still in the corner of her eye.

"Your feeble attempts at survival are really starting to annoy me Trent. You are only delaying the inevitable; there is no way a man of your stature can possibly hope to defeat me.

"Your arrogance in your own abilities will be your ultimate downfall Alex; this obsession you have with your newly gained powers has caused you to become reckless, but if you really want to test your luck then what are we waiting for"

"That's it, you talk too much I'll make sure you never speak to me again" said Alex as she swiftly charged at Trent with her claws raised.

Trent just stood still and closely eyed his oncoming foe. He watched as in the matter of seconds she was now only inches away from impaling him. At the very last moment he gave the signal.

Right before Alex's claws could reach him both Leon and Chris suddenly dropped down with their combat knives in hand. They both stabbed their knives into the back of her claws and with all of their strength held down her arms and legs so she couldn't break the knives free.

"JILL NOW" shouted Chris

To Alex's surprise Jill Valentine suddenly jumped out from the ledge that Chris and Leon had previously been hiding in and wrapped her legs around Alex's neck (similar to her head lock in RE5).

With all of their strength the three managed to hold Alex down and bind her to the floor with Chris and Leon still holding onto her limbs and Jill still having her legs locked around her neck.

"Now Claire, do it now" shouted Leon

Claire Redfield suddenly emerged in front of them with a capsule shooter in hand. For the first time in ages Alex felt fear. Knowing the kind of man Trent is, he wouldn't be above injecting her with more virus so that it could poison her just like it had with Albert. (A/N remember his virus overdose in RE5). She couldn't fathom the effect of what she was about to be shot with could do to her. It could possibly disrupt her near perfect biological strain and throw her into the same madness her brother had suffered. If this were anything other than the remaining G Virus she needed to be complete then she could be in for some serious consequences.

"This ends now" said Claire as her finger slowly closed in on the trigger.

"NOOOO" shouted Alex as she suddenly cast her glance onto the unsuspecting Claire. Her glowing crystal blue gaze scorching the younger Redfield's mind and enchanting her like it had with Sherry earlier.

"I command you to put the capsule shooter down Claire" said Alex as her glowing blue eyes continued to cast at Claire.

"No I, I can't, I won't" said Claire as her body was tensing up and shaking from her Alex gaze.

"What are you doing Claire pull the trigger" shouted Leon

Claire's hand was wobbling, her finger tried to edge toward the trigger but Alex was preventing her from using it.

"This is our only chance, hurry up and shoot her before she breaks free." shouted the already injured Trent.

"I must, I must finish this" mumbled Claire

"Do it now Claire, shoot her" shouted Chris

"NO YOU WON'T, MY CONTROL IS ABSOLUTE" shouted Alex, her gaze unrelenting.

At that moment the capsule shooter slipped out of Claire's hand and she stood there as motionless as a statue. Her eyes were in a blank hypnotic state as she stared at Alex.

"Shit this is bad everyone get back now" shouted Trent, but it was too late.

With a devious smile Alex quickly ignited the flames around her claws once more and broke free from the knives that were holding them in place. The blue flames around her body quickly rekindled and sent her captures flying across the room and slamming into the metal walls rendering them immobile from the impact. They all watched in horror as Alex stood back up and walked towards the still immobile Claire.

The first thing Alex did was kick the capsule shooter off into the distance before grabbing Claire by the throat and brings her face to meet her own.

"I'm going to release you from the trance now, I want you to be fully conscious as I squeeze the life out of you" said Alex with an evil grin.

"I must commend you though, nobody has ever resisted my eyes for as long as you have"

Claire suddenly regained control of her body and on instinct her hands shoot up to try and pry away the claw that was wrapped around her throat. Her struggle was futile as Alex increased the pressure of her hold and gradually began to crush Claire's trachea. She watched in pleasure as Claire's movements slowed.

"Claire NOOOO"

Leon watched helplessly as his lover was slowly losing her life. His mind was racing a million miles an hour telling his body to move but to no avail. He and the others were still too weak from Alex's previous assault.

Claire could feel her consciousness slipping as her vision blurred from lack of oxygen.

"This is goodbye" said Alex with a sadistic smile as she prepared to finish the young woman off.

When suddenly there was a shot heard throughout the room, and a painful stinging sensation ran through her neck. Alex turned around to see her attacker and to her horror, what met her was the sight of an exhausted Sherry Birkin with the capsule shooter in hand.

"That was for Steve" said Sherry before dropping the capsule shooter and collapsing on the floor once again.

Alex could watch helplessly as the vile she was shot with injected a clear liquid into her neck, and her vision blurred.

She unconsciously let go of Claire (who dropped onto the floor gasping for air), and collapsed onto the floor as well.

/

(A/N- Well there it is another chapter, not much more to go. If I'm lucky I should be able to post the next chapter next week. Please read and review, and as always Thank You to all those who continue to read and support this story. I hope this chapter was pleasantly surprising.)


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

/

The room looked bleak, everyone in the room was either flat on the ground, or on their knees trying to recollect their breath from the battle that had just occurred. Leon was the first to get up, and rushed over to Claire's side.

"Claire, Claire are you alright, talk to me" said Leon as he held the still weakened Claire.

"Yea, I think I'll be alright" said Claire in between coughs as she was still trying to catch her breath from Alex choking her.

"Leon go help Sherry, she's still alive but she's in bad shape." said Claire as she pointed towards the fallen girl.

Having witnessed the entire altercation between Claire, Alex, and Sherry he knew that Sherry had managed to save them all. He helped Claire onto her feet and they both walked over to the fallen girl.

When they reached Sherry, Leon lifted her up into a sitting position and splashed a little water onto her face before getting a brief reaction.

"Leon is that you" said Sherry in a low whisper as she managed to flutter her eyes open.

"Yea I'm here Sherry, and so is Claire"

"I curse my own weakness for letter Alex control me like that, but if you hadn't reacted when you did we would all probably be dead by now so I'm eternally in your debt Sherry" said Claire as looked into Sherry's bleak face."

"There's no need for formalities Claire, besides you saved me way back in Raccoon city so I'm just returning the favor." said Sherry with a weak smile. Claire just smiled back in return.

'You did good kid, we're all proud of you" said Leon as he brushed some of Sherry's long blond hair out of her face.

Out of nowhere Sherry started to cough violently, startling Leon and Claire as their tender moment was abruptly shattered.

"Sherry what's the matter is something wrong" asked a startled and worried Claire

"I,I, I don't know. My chest feels like its burning" said Sherry in between coughs

After about a minute the coughs started to get more violent, they sounded more strained and painful. Before long the coughing stopped and a marginal amount of blood began to leak from Sherry's mouth. Her eyes were also started to fade as she weakened.

"Sherry, Sherry no you stay with me you hear. We didn't come all this way just to have you die now" said Claire as she placed her hands on Sherry's face, trying to keep her conscious.

"Come on, stay with us kid, you're strong you can get through this" said Leon in an equally concerned tone.

Sherry just smiled lightly through her bloody mouth before drifting into unconsciousness.

"SHERRY, SHERRY" screamed both Leon and Claire with worry.

"No we've come this far looking for her, we can't just let it end this way" said Leon

"We have to get her to a hospital right away" said Claire

"That won't work"

Both Claire and Leon turned to see Trent limping towards them. In fact everyone was still pretty banged up from the fight with Alex.

"She has lost too much of the virus that was sustaining her life, at this rate it will only be a matter of time before she fades away" said Trent

"No" said Claire with tears in her eyes as she continued to hold Sherry

"You, you're not telling us something are you" said Leon as he grabbed Trent by the collar and threatened him in a brutal manner.

"You've worked with Umbrella in the past, tell us what needs to be done to save Sherry." said Leon in desperation.

Trent just gave a heavy sigh in response.

"The only way to save her is to re-inject the portion of G virus that was extracted from her. From what I know the White Queen still holds a portion of the virus that Alex had extracted from Sherry earlier. If we are able to obtain that portion it should be sufficient enough to revive her." said Trent as he walked over to the remnants of the White Queen.

Though the main portion of the White Queen was destroyed the control panel had managed to avoid any significant damage.

Trent immediately began typing into the keyboard on the control panel. He seemed to have everything in control until half way in he encountered a road block.

"There's a firewall in place, I can't get access to the G Virus unless I can bypass this security with a password.

"Then where do we find the password" said Leon

"The only one that knows the password is the one who activated the White Queen in the first place" said Trent as he looked in another direction.

Everyone followed his gaze as it landed on Alex. She was still lying motionless on the ground but was now showing signs of alteration. Her claws had gradually reformed into her hands. The flames that were surrounding her body had diminished entirely, and her pale blue body had reformed its skin. She was now in her original form albeit she was naked and still weak from the injection Sherry had shot her with. Opening her eyes Alex slowly sat up on her knees and looked around the room. Her head fell in defeat with her blue eyes pointed towards the ground and her long dirty blond hair covering most of her face.

Leon began walking over to Alex with the intention of interrogating her in the most brutal of manner in order to get the password but he was stopped in his tracks by Trent.

"Let me handle this Leon, if you try and do this yourself it will only make things worse" said Trent

"And what makes you think she will listen to you" said Leon in an accusing tone.

"Don't worry, I am her father after all" said Trent as he slowly began walking over to the defeated Alex.

When he got to her he took off his semi scorched coat and draped it around her shoulders in order to cover her figure. Alex looked up in surprise at this gesture. She gazed in confusion at first but her mood quickly turned into anger as she looked at Trent. She tried moving forward to jab at the man but her body was still too week.

"What did you inject me with Trent" said Alex though gritted teeth

"It was an anti-virus that I had specifically designed for use on your brother Albert. It targets the strain of Progenitor virus used on the Wesker Children and eliminates it entirely. Since you had developed the Progenitor virus in you to adapt to the Veronica and G virus's, with it gone you lose control of the power you gained from the latter two.

Alex once again lowered her head in defeat.

"I was so close" she uttered softly

"I was so close but because of you all my plans were ruined "

"Just kill me, there's no more reason for me to stay in this world anymore"

"I can't do that" said Trent

"Why not" screamed Alex with tears in her eyes

"Nothing has ever stopped you from ruining my life before, but when you're asked to finish the job you chicken out, WHY" screamed Alex before she lowered her head again and started crying softly.

"How can anyone ask a man to kill his own daughter, what I have done to you up to this point was not only for the better of mankind but to also discipline you on your actions Alex" said Trent

"You're not my father" said Alex as she looked away

"I might as well be, it was I who raised you when you had nowhere else to go. It was I who looked out for you when Spencer was breathing down my neck to experiment on you"

"Yea and it was also you who abandoned me to him after Umbrella fell" said Alex as the tears were now freely flowing.

"I know that and I regret it every day of my life." said Trent as he suddenly raised his voice to her

Trent bent down and pulled Alex into his embrace in a comforting manner, shocking her and everyone else in the room with his gesture.

"But I swear to you, if you will allow me I will spend the rest of my life being the good father figure that you always wanted."

"We can start over and live in peace, but if you choose not to forgive me I'll understand" said Trent

"And if that's the case I'll make your life easier for once."

Trent reached for the broken butterfly that was still in his holster and put it into her free hands. He did not once let go of his embrace.

"Whether or not you kill me now is up to you but know this. I need your help in order to make this world a better place Alex."

Alex didn't know what to say. On one side she hated this man with all of her hate and would love to end his life right here and now, but on the other side there was a part of her that believed in what he said. That she could live a happy normal life without any power or virus's, and better humanity with her intellect. Alex pulled back from the embrace and gave Trent a conflicted look. The decision she was about to make would determine her future.

After a moment Alex slowly raised the broken butterfly and aimed it at his head. Her hands were shaking. She saw Trent close his eyes, preparing himself for her judgment. Her choice now would ultimately affect the fate of Sherry as well, seeing how no one else knew her well enough to convince her to give them the password.

Leon, and the now recovered Jill and Chris all started moving towards them in order to help Trent, but were stopped when he held out his hand signaling them to not do anything.

"This is her decision alone, do not interfere" said Trent

"Go on, make your choice"

The tears continued to flow as Alex slowly took aim and inched her finger towards the trigger. Without warning she opened fire.

/

(A/N well there you go another chapter, sorry for the cliffhanger but it should be done soon. Just have some thinking to do as to how I want this story to end. Please review, and once again Thanks to all my readers and continual reviewers, you guys rock)


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

/

The gunshot echoed across the room surprising everyone in its wake. The moment cleared and Alex dropped the freshly fired gun onto the floor. The tears were still freely flowing from her eyes as she began to weep bitterly.

Everyone peered at the target of the gunshot as it dropped onto the ground with a thud.

The body of a zombie that had aimlessly wandered into the room was now permanently dead with a fresh bullet wound in its skull.

Everyone sighed in relief at the decision Alex had made, while Trent looked at her in with fatherly affection.

"Promise me Trent, Promise not to cause me anymore grief, I don't know how much more deception I can take from this world anymore" whispered Alex through her snivels.

Trent just enclosed her in his arms once again to reassure her of his promise.

'I'm glad you made the right choice my dear, we have both done a lot of wrong to this world but now we can begin the process of fixing it. With you at my side we can accomplish this long road to recovery."

Alex looked up at her adopted father and gave a small smile before nodding in response.

"But first things first Alex, I need you to give me the password to the White Queen."

"Why, you already destroyed it, it's of no more value to anyone" asked the confused Alex

"I need the G virus that you previously had the White Queen extract from Sherry; she needs that virus in order to survive."

Alex looked at Trent skeptically.

"Why are you so desperate to save her, is it because you want the G virus for yourself"

At that Trent slapped Alex across the face, shocking everyone in the room.

"Sorry, but I thought you would know me better than that Alex"

"The reason I want to save Ms. Birkin is because in one way or another she was an innocent bystander to all of this. It was her parents that brought her into this mess; she personally holds no responsibility for any of this. I can't let an innocent die just because of what her parents and Umbrella had done. Besides I can tell that she has suffered much grief over her years and has went through the same training and discipline you yourself had gone through to perfect her virus. Don't you think it's time to free her from this endless cycle of conflict."

Alex just looked back at him with an analytical look, as if she were trying to make sense of what he was saying. It was all beginning to click to her. Sherry had in fact endured the same training she had at such a young age. She had lost both of her loved ones to Umbrella , and had been both tormented and disciplined by her brother for most of her adult life. She never thought that she could relate this much to the girl she had been fighting earlier.

With a nod of consent, Alex stood up and walked over to the remains of the White Queen.

"Know that I'm not doing this on your behalf Trent, I'm doing this out of my own volition as Sherry is someone I can personally relate to."

She scrolled her hands along the keyboard and typed in the word SOMNUS on the screen. The remaining portion of the White Queen opened its compartment and revealed a vile of glowing blue liquid.

She carefully took the vile inside of her hand and walked over to Claire who was still holding the unconscious Sherry. Claire gave her a defensive look as she approached.

"Don't worry your pretty little head off Claire; I'm just going to re-administer the Virus to save her life." said Alex as she bent down and injected the vile into Sherry's neck.

"Why are you doing this for us, it doesn't benefit you to save her" said Claire

"There are some things in life that you should just allow without question Claire, this is one of them. Whether you like it or not, this is the only way to save Sherry"

Knowing her limited options, Claire decided not to voice her opinion any further.

After finishing the injection Alex stood up and faced both of them.

"Claire, Leon I want you two to listen carefully. In a few moments Sherry's body is going to start convulsing, it will be from her bodies response as it assimilates the virus back into her system. Whatever you do, you must not touch her while she is in that state. Even the slightest motion could cause her body to lose control and the virus to overwhelm her. If that's the case I will guarantee you that she will not survive the process. So no matter how bad it may look or how much she screams you must not lay a finger on her. It will be up to Sherry's own determination and willpower that will decide whether or not she will make it out of this."

Both Claire and Leon nodded in agreement before stepping away in anticipation of what was about to come.

In a matter of seconds they all saw Sherry's body starting to convulse. Her muscles began to shake and her body started to quiver. Everyone watched in eagerness for the process to end, hoping that it wouldn't take too long. Claire in particular had her eyes closed and refused to look at the suffering Sherry, trying to block the image from her head. This was all in vain as after a few seconds Sherry's eyes burst open and she let out a blood piercing scream of pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"

Sherry's screams started getting more loud and fierce as the process was entering its climax. Blood was now freely pouring from her mouth as the convulsions continued to heighten. In a moment of painful disarray Sherry managed to glance in Leon and Claire's direction.

"HELP ME" she wailed, as her eyes were now fixed on Leon and Claire.

Both of them instinctually stepped forward with intent of rushing to Sherry's aid but their path was blocked by Alex who stood in front of them to block their path.

"Remember what I told you, don't touch her" said Alex

"But she's suffering, how in the hell is this much pain going to save her" shouted Claire with tears in her eyes.

"You must know by now that something as powerful as the G-Virus takes an incredible test of will to control. Or do you not remember what happened to her father William." said Alex

Both of them suddenly froze as their recollections Sherry's father from Raccoon city hit them. But in the end they still weren't entirely convinced.

"How can we even trust you, for all we know you could just be lying to see her suffer" said Leon with just as much eagerness that Claire had.

"Well that's the thing you don't have to trust me, but if you really want risk her life out of pure speculation then be my guest, for it is not my place to stop you" said Alex as she looked back them

Both Leon and Claire just stared back at the still suffering Sherry with conflicted feelings. Her glance having never left them as they now spotted tears leaking from her eyes.

"Help me" said Sherry, this time in a lower voice

Claire stepped forward again but this time she was stopped by Leon who grabbed onto her hand.

"Leon, let me go, I have to help her"

Leon just stood there in a stoic tone without saying anything.

"Help" came Sherry's voice again, only this time her tone was even lower, as if her life was fading with her voice.

Claire tried to break free of Leon's grip but to no avail. Instead Leon grabbed her with his other hand and pulled her into his embrace.

"Help, please help me" said Sherry, her voice still deteriorating.

"Let me go Leon, let me go, let me go" said Claire as she began to bang on Leon's chest. Leon just endured and kept his embrace on her.

"Please" said Sherry one last time in a low tone before her consciousness completely faded

"Let me go" Claire whispered one final time before giving up and started to cry into Leon's chest.

For a moment the room was completely silent, everyone just stared at Sherry as the convulsions of her body started to lessen and before long came to a complete stop as she now lay motionless on the ground.

Leon and Claire immediately ran over to Sherry, checking for any signs of life.

"Come on Sherry, you have to pull through this, we've been through too much to lose you now" they both said.

After a few moments of checking for breathing and pulse, they both sighed in relief to see that Sherry was still in fact amongst the living.

"It will still take some time for her body to re-adjust the virus, but if all goes well she should wake back up in a few days." said Alex

"Thank You" they both said as they embraced the now sleeping Sherry.

They all took a minute to relieve themselves of their anxiety, before Chris's handheld began to ring.

It opened to reveal Ark on the screen

"Hey guys if you're all done with your little play date maybe it's about time for us to get the hell out of here don't you think."

"Copy that, when do we meet you Ark" said Chris as he spoke back into the handheld.

"How bout right now, oh and if I were you I would duck"

"WHAT" but before Chris could get a response the top portion of the ceiling of the room was blown apart, revealing their rescue chopper and Billy Cohen holding a freshly emptied rocket launcher.

"I hope you guys have what you came for cause if I'm late for my date with Ingrid again tonight she'll have my head." said Carlos as he tossed down a ladder to them.

"Keep it in your pants Olivera" said Chris as he retrieved the case of Daylights and Virus samples and grabbed onto the ladder closely followed by Jill.

Claire helped the unconscious Sherry onto Leon's back as they both readied themselves to leave. But before doing so they turned to face Trent and Alex.

"What are you two going to do? I doubt the US government will welcome you with open arms if you come with us" said Claire

"Don't worry, we have our own means of transport" said Trent

"I'll advise you to make haste, since the military is planning to annihilate this facility with a missile strike as soon as they get word from us." said Leon

"I am well aware of that and I assure you, we will be long gone by then" said Trent

"If that's the case, then farewell" said Claire as both she and Leon climbed the Ladder with Sherry in tow.

The moment they were on board the helicopter quickly departed.

Trent took out his handheld and quickly made contact with his associates.

"Ada, Jake prepare the ship for takeoff, I won't be too long" said Trent

"Yes sir" said Ada as their feed ended.

"Alex my dear it is time for us to go"

"Yes father, but there is still one minor detail I would like to take care of" said Alex as she looked off in a different direction.

/

"General you're clear to initiate the air strike" said Leon into his handheld

"Roger that" said the voice in response

In a few minutes they all witnessed the airstrike from the helicopter. The missiles decimate the facility and left nothing in their wake. After just a few moments all that was left of the facility was a pile of ash and debris.

"It's over" said Leon

"Yea finally" said Claire as she continued to softly brush the sleeping Sherry's hair.

"With these we can finally rid the world of these Biohazards" said Jill as she examined the case full of daylights.

"Yea, things might actually get quite boring with all this stuff gone" said Chris

"Are you saying you actually prefer fighting zombies over normal bad guys" asked Billy

"Well at least they can't shoot at me" joked Chris

"Either way I'm glad this is over with, and trust me your life will be far from boring" said Jill with a wink towards Chris.

Chris just grinned widely before changing the subject.

"So what are you going to do now Le"

His sentence was cut off as he noticed both Leon and Claire were fast asleep.

"Hmpf if anyone deserves a vacation it's them" said Chris.

/

(A/N well there you go, tell me what you think. There's just one more chapter to go, sorry if this was a bit short but I should be wrapping this up before the end of the month. Please review and again Thank You to all of my reviewers and readers)


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

/

Sherry jolted awake, her body was tired and her mind was hazy. The last thing she remembered was looking at Claire and Leon while feeling intense pain.

"Where am I" she thought

She scanned around the room she was in, it was a white hospital room with light curtains surrounding the windows and a soft breeze flowing in with rays of sunlight that were currently illuminating the room. She scanned a bit further and found both Leon and Claire sitting off to the side of the room. Both were asleep with Claire's head resting on Leon's shoulder while he was in a straight up sitting position.

Sherry watched them for a few minutes with a smile on her face before she noticed Leon slowly opening his eyes. The moment he noticed Sherry was awake he motioned for Claire to get up as well. Claire woke up with a slight grouch before her eyes filled with joy at seeing Sherry awake. She immediately walked up and engulfed the younger girl in her arms.

"Thank God, thank god you're alright" said Claire as tears started to flow from her eyes.

Leon came up behind them and wrapped his arms around them both.

'You had us worried kid, I'm glad you're awake"

Sherry just smiled and stayed in their embrace. They stayed like that for several minutes before letting go.

"What happened?" Sherry asked

"Well to make a long story short you were dying, but we managed to revive you thanks to Trent and Alex" said Leon

"Wait a minute did you say Alex, but she was the crazy bitch that caused all of this in the first place why would she help me, and didn't I manage to kill her"

"Yea not quite, what you shot at her did manage to take her powers away though" said Leon with a grin

"As for her helping you, you should be grateful to that man Trent for being able to talk sense into her, I've got to admit that guy has some serious balls for what he did." said Leon as he recalled the drastic measures Trent had to take.

"I see"

"Were just glad you're alright Sherry, and thanks to Leon's connections you have been cleared to live a carefree and normal life back with us in D.C. Isn't that great news" said Claire

Sherry smiled in response, she had finally escaped the terror of Umbrella and all that it has done to her. She can now live the life that she had been dreaming of for the last ten years. Everything seemed too good to be true until the realization hit her. She had indeed managed to escape her previous life but at great cost.

She remembered the events from before as well. Waking up in an undead facility, meeting up with Steve, fighting their way through the vast amounts of BOW's and monsters, personally stopping Alex's rampage, and above all Steve's death.

The last thought hit her hard as the joy she felt was replaced with sadness. Tears started to pour from her eyes as Sherry began to weep at the loss of her loved one.

Leon and Claire simply pulled her back into their embrace, knowing full well what was going through Sherry's mind right now, the only thing they could do was offer her their support in her moment grief.

/

One year later:

"Claire would you hurry up, Chris would be extra pissed if his own sister were late for his engagement party."

"Hold your damn horses, I just have something to take care of and will be out in a minute"

Claire walked out of the bathroom in a radiant blue dress with a long open skirt, her hair was down and she was wearing a light wave of makeup to perfect her already beautiful facial features. Claire greeted her boyfriend who was wearing an expensive Armani designer's suit, and leather shoes.

"You look beautiful Claire" said Leon with a smile as he encircled his arms around her waist and started giving her small kisses on the lips.

Claire just giggled in response.

"Save it for tonight Kennedy, we have to go pick up Sherry and get there before my brother's roids start acting up again" said Claire sarcastically.

The two walked out of their newly bought two story house. After contemplating the two had decided to move in together. Claire was also given a job to protect the president's family so that she could work alongside Leon. They quickly entered Leon's R8, and the two were now off to Sherry's apartment.

"Um Leon, not that I mind the exquisite sexiness of this car, but don't you think it's about time we bought one that has more than two seats." said Claire as she watched Leon driving.

"Huh why, it's just the two of us?" asked a confused Leon.

"Umm, no reason" said Claire as she remained quiet for the remainder of the ride.

They both soon reached Sherry's apartment complex and walked up to get their adopted daughter. When Sherry opened the door, she was wearing a thin form fitting black dress that highlighted her body with perfection, and her long blonde hair was tied up in a bun.

"Wow Sherry should I be mindful of guys trying to hit on you tonight cause you look stunning" said Leon as he greeted her with a hug, Claire just shushed Leon off and followed in suit as she wrapped her arms around Sherry as well.

"Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he won't bother you during your mingle time tonight." said Claire as she gave her boyfriend a small glare.

"Hey I was just kidding" said Leon with his arms raised.

Sherry just giggled as she looked at the bickering couple. In reality she didn't think of getting together with anyone tonight anyway. Sure occasionally someone would ask her out but she would always refuse because her heart was still with the certain someone from her past.

"Did you pack a change of clothes for tonight, you know that were going to be staying at the hotel today right"

"Yea I have my change of clothes right here, let's get going"

The three then switched over to Sherry's Lexus GS in order to accommodate for the lack of space the R8 had, and were quickly off to Chris and Jill's engagement party. After a half hour of driving they had reached their destination.

The three entered the large dining room and were greeted with an extravagant setting of flowers and lights. There was a dance floor in the middle of the room and table settings everywhere. Guest from the BSAA and government operatives were scattered across the room with their dates and families.

The three walked to the main table and were greeted by Chris and Jill who were already there with Rebecca, Billy, Ark, Elza, Carlos, Ingrid, Lott, and Ashley. Even Barry and his family had managed to come to the party.

They all greeted each other with and chatted for about another half hour before Chris decided to make a toast.

"I would like to personally thank everyone for coming to this special occasion."

He then took Jill's hand and motioned her to stand up with him and directed his attention solely on her.

"You're still as beautiful as the day that I met you" said Chris silently before making his speech

"Jill you are my longest and most trusted friend in the world, I'm sorry that it took so long for me to realize my feelings for you but I knew that the moment I lost you to Wesker that night, my life was incomplete. When I found you in Africa words cannot describe the joy that I was feeling to know that you were alive. And even though I had to endure a very painful ass kicking to get you back, it was all well worth it. Jill I promise to spend the rest of my life loving and cherishing every last moment I have with you, and I'm honored that you have allowed me the opportunity to be your husband."

Jill had tears in her eyes as she embraced her fiancé and kissed him fiercely. She had been in love with him since their days in STARS and was overwhelmed that her long time fantasy had become reality.

Everyone cheered at the sight, most of them knew that the two partners would end up together at some point.

"Cheers" said Chris as he lifted his glass of Champaign and motioned everyone to follow. Claire unnoticeably to anyone else had a glass of orange juice instead.

"Let the festivities begin" said Chris.

/

After an exquisite dinner, the couples made their way to the dance floor. Leon was a little hesitant leaving Sherry by herself but Claire convinced him otherwise.

Sherry peered at the dance floor while drinking her glass of white wine. Everyone was having a good time and were enjoying themselves with carefree nature. She was happy for them, everything about tonight was absolutely delectable and she was not about to spoil the mood just because her mind was elsewhere. Occasionally there would be a guy to ask her to dance but she would just brush them off. It wasn't until Leon and Claire had finished their own dance that she acknowledged anyone.

"What's the matter Sherry go have some fun with the rest of us" said Leon

"I saw some guys asking you to dance before why not give them a chance" said Claire

"It's fine you guys, you two go have fun, I'll be fine by myself."

"Come on Sherry, at least have one dance with me I'm sure it will cheer you up." said Leon who offered her his hand.

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude on you and Claire's fun"

"Nonsense, you're practically our daughter, what's wrong with having a little fun. Besides I'm a little tired from all this dancing anyway. You and Leon have fun" said Claire as she sat down at the table.

Seeing no other option Sherry followed Leon to the dance floor. As they slowly waltz Leon couldn't help but notice her down state.

"What's wrong Sherry? You know you can talk to us about anything that's bothering you." said Leon in a fatherly tone.

"It's nothing, I'm just happy to see that everything worked out in the end and seeing everyone together" said Sherry through a small smile.

"BUT" said Leon with an accusatory tone.

Sherry just looked at him with an uneasy face before coming clean.

"But I can't help but fell a little bit envious, seeing all these couples in front of me just puts a sense of longing in my heart. I guess I'm still not over _**him**_" said Sherry as she looked down at the floor to hide her expression.

Leon just hugged her in return.

"It's ok Sherry, I know it must be hard for you to have loved and lost, but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to live your life like this" said Leon as he pulled her face up to meet his. Her face was noticeably glum and had a few tears in her eyes.

"Come now no more tears, I'm sure you will one day find the person you were destined for and you will find the same happiness that I have with Claire"

Sherry sniffled slightly before smiling back and returning Leon's hug.

"Thanks Leon, I can always count on you and Claire to cheer me up."

"Anytime kid, now come on lets finish our dance"

Sherry nodded and continued their waltz. After another twenty minutes of dancing they walked back to Claire.

"I think it's about time we called it a night" said Leon

"But it's only nine, why leave so early" said Claire in a confused tone

"It's nothing I just few a bit tired today that's all" said Leon

Claire just looked at her boyfriend strangely before nodding in acceptance.

"I guess we should go get our keys from the front desk then" said Sherry.

After bidding everyone a goodnight, the three went to retrieve their room keys.

It took them a few minutes to get to the lobby. The attendant (who was noticeably concealing her face beneath the hat she wore) handed Leon and Claire the key to their room first. Before leaving for their room they turned their attention to Sherry.

"Get some rest Sherry, me and Leon will come get you in the morning for breakfast ok" said Claire as she gave her a light hug and kiss to the forehead.

"Have a goodnight kid" said Leon as he wrapped his arm around Claire's waist and headed towards the elevator.

Sherry just smiled as she watched them. She was so glad that the two people she was closest to were together. That thought alone was enough to cheery her up.

"Excuse me miss here is your room key" said the attendant as she handed Sherry the key.

"Thank you, have a good night" said Sherry as she walked away.

The attendant smiled and as she watched the young girl go, her crystal blue eyes shining under her hidden face.

/

Sherry entered her hotel suite and dropped her bag of clothes near the closet. Grabbing a robe and her night clothes, she was about to head in and take a shower before she heard a noise coming from the other side of the suite. By instinct she opened her bag and pulled out her Matilda.

"Who's there, show yourself" she said as she raised her gun in the darkness.

"I thought you would be happier to see me" said a familiar voice.

Sherry's eyes widened, she knew that voice. She had thought about hearing it every night since the incident.

"No it couldn't be" she thought before flipping the light switch which illuminated the room.

As the light revealed the unknown figure Sherry's eyes widened and she dropped her gun in shock. Standing in front of her was a warm healthy and very much alive Steve Burnside. He smiled at her softly as he examined the shock in her eyes.

"Hey Sherry, it's been a while" said Steve

Before he could say another word Sherry lunged at him circling her arms around his body and crashing her lips against his with a long passionate kiss.

Steve returned the kiss in kind and their tongues continued to wrestle for the next few minutes. The tears were now freely flowing from Sherry's eyes. Even after they broke apart for air Sherry stayed in Steve's arms refusing to let him go. She looked deep into his eyes before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you real"

"I think so" said Steve

They both pulled back to look at each other again.

"Do I pass" said Steve as he started whipping the tears from her eyes. (A/N FFX reference FTW)

Sherry smiled widely in return.

"I, I thought you were dead" said Sherry with a snivel.

"How, how is this possible"

"Well according to them, Trent and Alex retrieved my body before the facility was destroyed. And well long story short Alex managed to use the Veronica virus she had previous extracted from me in her own blood to revive me. I would have come back to you sooner but the recovery process was very long and painful. I'm sorry for making you worry."

Sherry just smiled back at him and lightly kissed him again.

"I'm just glad you came back to me" said Sherry in-between kisses

Steve pulled her long blonde hair from its bun and let it flow back onto her shoulders. The kisses never stopping during the process. Before long Steve turned his attention away from her lips and started kissing Sherry's neck. This new sensation was very unfamiliar to Sherry but it felt too good to stop. She bent her head back to give him better access, and started relishing the feeling.

"I missed you" said Sherry in-between pants.

"I missed you too" said Steve

"I promise to never leave you again as long as I live." said Steve as he continued kissing her neck.

He then lifted her bridal style and headed towards the bedroom. The two would now spend the first night of passion either had ever had, the first in many that were to come.

/

Leon and Claire entered their suite quietly. Claire went over to the bed and laid down in relaxation.

"I'm glad Sherry is doing alright" said Claire

"Me too" said Leon

"She's no longer the delicate twelve year old we met back at Raccoon city, we can let her make her own choices" said Leon

"Yea, I guess you right." said Claire

"By the way Leon, why did decide to turn in so early, it's not like you to do so" asked Claire as she sat back up to face him.

"Well to be honest Claire there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about in private." Said Leon as her took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Claire we've been through so much. Ever since I met you I've felt a connection to you that I've never had with anyone else before. I feel that I can trust you with my life and I know that you would do the same with me."

"Leon what are you saying"

"What I'm saying Claire is that I love you more than anything in the entire world and I can no longer imagine my life without you" said Leon as he reached into his pocket

He pulled out a small box and revealed a beautiful Diamond white gold ring. At the sight of it Claire immediately covered her mouth with her free hand and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Claire Redfield will you marry me"

"Yes" said Claire in-between tears.

Leon slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her passionately.

After a minute or so they let go of each other, and rested their foreheads together.

"I guess we have some planning to do huh" said Leon with a smile.

Claire returned the smile and opened her mouth to speak.

"Leon there's something I want you to know"

"What is it Claire"

"Well the reason I was taking so long to get ready today was because I was waiting for something." said Claire as she reached into her purse and pulled out a small white stick.

Leon examined the stick and found a large plus sign written on it. He looked up at his now fiancé in shock.

"Claire does this mean"

Claire just nodded with a smile on her face.

"Yup, you're going to be a dad Leon."

Leon immediately grabbed Claire and started twirling her around the room in joy, it lasted for about a minute before he laid her back down on the bed and gently climbed on top of her.

"I can't believe this, can a man possibly feel this much joy all at once" said Leon as he rested his head on Claire's soon to be large stomach.

"You are so cheesy Kennedy" said Claire as she smiled down at her fiancé.

Leon continued to rub her still flat stomach with care.

"Don't worry; daddy won't let any boys come near you. You will grow up to be a strong noble woman like your mother is."

Claire gave a light chuckle at this display

"How do you know it's not a boy" she said

Leon looked up and smiled.

"I just know ok, she's going to be daddy's little girl, won't you sweetie" said Leon as he once again talked to Claire's stomach.

Claire smiled and pulled her fiancé back in for another kiss.

They both now had a new goal in life. To live it to the fullest with each other and with their child.

That is their _**Final Mission**_

/

(A/N, Well at long last it is finally finished. Kind of a cheesy ending but I am very happy for what I have created and I hope everyone who has read it feels the same way. Thank you everyone for reading this story and to all of my reviewers. I hope I have made something you guys can remember)


End file.
